Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World!
by animaladventures1314
Summary: Jurassic World, located on the island of Isla Nublar, has finally opened to the public. Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the Flynn/Fletcher family and their friends decide to book a trip and see what wonders this park will bring. But when the park's latest attraction goes horribly chaotic, can the Flynn-Fletcher brothers and the gang help save the park guests before it's too late?
1. A Trip to Jurassic World

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 1 : A Trip to Jurassic World**

 **A/N: Once again, I noticed the staunch lack of Phineas and Ferb stories featuring dinosaurs, being the dino-enthusiast that I am. And that's when a rather interesting thought came to me…taking into account the upcoming Jurassic World movie due to be released June 12, why not do a crossover? This story – which is my first official crossover – will feature Phineas, Ferb and the gang as the Flynn-Fletcher family takes a vacation in the greatest theme park in the world – the newly opened Jurassic World. This story follows the course of the movie, but through the eyes of these step-brothers. So sit back and relax and let's find out what Phineas and Ferb know they're gonna do today!**

 **PS. Keep in mind that some references made in the story will be from the previous Phineas and Ferb story I did called "Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure". Also, this story is only a sneak peak. I will publish more chapters after the movie releases into theaters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"I dunno, Ferb," Phineas said to his step-brother who was sitting next to him underneath the tree in their backyard. As always, their pet Perry the platypus was lying down beside them, not doing too much. Phineas looked up into the clear blue sky and sighed. "Man, I'm not sure what we're gonna do today. I mean, there are all kinds of things I want to do, but nothing sounds particularly appealing at _this_ moment."

Ferb held up a blueprint for an outer space submarine. Phineas shook his head. "Nah, that's more of a rainy day activity." Ferb held up blueprints for a rubber tree. Again, it didn't appeal to Phineas. A ladybug farm (almost like an ant farm, but with ladybugs)? A plane that looks like a pterosaur? Soundwave-surfing? How about Dictionary-Dodge-Word? (…That was some variant of dodgeball but where you throw physical words from the dictionary rather than balls) Cloning giant hamsters? Placing an American flag on Mars? To all of them, Phineas shook his head. "Not an activity for today. I really think we should think of something _really_ impressive…something unlike we do everyday. What do you think, Perry?"

Perry growled, "Grrr!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

At that moment, their friends Isabella, Baljeet and Buford strolled into the backyard.

"Hey, guys," Isabella greeted, "whatcha doin'?

"Just trying to figure out what we want to do today."

"Seriously, you've got that big pile of blueprints and you can't think of nothing to do?" Buford asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Actually, Buford," Baljeet said, "the correct way to say that is, 'you have got that big pile of blueprints and you can think of nothing to do?'. See, saying, 'you cannot think of nothing to do' really is the same as saying you cannot think of zero things, implying you _can_ think of something. Does that make sense, Buford?"

"Nope. You already lost me."

"Have you thought about building that outer space submarine?" Isabella asked, trying to get back to the original topic.

"Yeah, we've thought about it," Phineas answered. "And as cool as that would be, I want to do something a little different than we normally do. Hey! Maybe we could go to Pluto!...Nah, that's an activity for another—what's that you have, Isabella?"

Phineas had just noticed the newspaper Isabella was holding under her right arm.

"Oh this," Isabella said, "is just the morning paper. I was looking at this interesting article about–"

Just then the door to the backyard opened as Candace and Stacy ran into the backyard.

"Aha!" Candace exclaimed. "You guys are so _busted_! I've caught you red-handed doing...nothing. Why aren't you guys doing anything yet? I can't bust you if you're not doing something bustable."

"Well we're having a hard time trying to figure out something to do," Phineas told her.

"Candace, you do realize that Phineas and Ferb typically aren't doing something bustable until Perry disappears," Stacy reminded her. "You know how the day normally goes: Phineas says, 'I know what we're gonna to do today!', and then Perry disappears and Phineas says, 'Hey, where's Perry?', then your brothers build this crazy invention and you spend most of the day trying to get your mom to come into the backyard so she can see it. Then the invention mysteriously disappears before your mom gets to the backyard and she invites everyone inside for snacks. Then Perry comes back and Phineas says, 'Oh there you are, Perry' and that's pretty much it."

"Wow, you've really got it all memorized," Phineas said.

Stacy rolled her eyes playfully. "It isn't _that_ hard to remember."

"You have a good point though," Candace admitted. "I guess I'd better stick to the schedule. I just get _so_ close to busting them that I...I...oh! If only I could go back in time and...hey! That's it! Phineas, you should build another time portal like the one we used to visit the Jurassic. This time we can set it to just before the invention disappears and I could just drag Mom into the time portal and she'd see the invention before it disappears."

"Would not the time portal vanish before you got your mom into it?" Baljeet asked.

Candace slapped her forehead. "You're right. I've got to be a little more creative with my busting schemes. What've you got there, Isabella?"

"I was just asking her that," Phineas said.

"Right." Isabella got out the newspaper and explained, "I was just reading this article about the new theme park that just opened up: _Jurassic World_."

"Oh yeah, that park's awesome! I've wanted to go ever since they opened."

"Who wouldn't? It's a theme park full of dinosaurs."

"I wouldn't," Candace said. "You kidding me? I've already been chased by way too many dinosaurs this summer. First we went back in time using the time machine at the museum and we got chased by the T. rex, then we went to the Jurassic and got chased by the...the...whatever that was."

" _Allosaurus_ ," Baljeet told her. "Actually, we got chased by another dinosaur as well: the _Ceratosaurus_."

"And don't forget about the dinosaur that stole Candace's hotdog," Buford added.

"It was a pterosaur, Buford," Baljeet hissed.

"Nevertheless," Phineas said, "this place would be awesome to visit. Hey, it would make a nice family vacation."

"Did you guys forget how many times we were almost eaten last time we ran into dinosaurs?" Candace asked.

"The dinosaurs at _Jurassic World_ are behind 20,000 volt fences," Stacy said. She took the paper from Isabella. "See, and it says here that _Jurassic World_ is the safest theme park on the planet! They have over 150 protocols for each of the dinosaurs they have there. They seem pretty prepared, Candace."

"Pfft, pul-eeze!" Candace scoffed. "I wouldn't be letting me guard down. I know what happened to the first park."

Phineas looked at the paper. "Maybe this is what we can do today!...Or more realistically tomorrow! It's exactly the kind of thing I feel like doing!"

"What do you think would happen tomorrow? You really think Mom or Dad's just going to walk outside and say–"

"Hello, kids," their Dad Lawrence said in his very British accent as he exited the house. "Guess what? We've got a surprise for you all."

"What is it, Dad?" Phineas asked.

"I just won a sweepstakes to that new theme park..."

Candace gulped. "Oh...no..."

" _Jurassic World_! It's a really great deal too. Up to ten people can get admission to the park at 50% off!"

"Sounds neat," said Phineas. "When are we going?"

"Your mother thinks tomorrow would be a good day to head over in that direction. That way we can spend some time there and be back before the Antique Convention next week." Then he turned to Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Stacy. "Say, while we're at it, you all can come along if your parents say it's OK."

"That sounds cool," Baljeet said.

"Well I guess I know what we'll be doing today now," Phineas said. "We'd better get packing. Say...I know what we're going to do today! We can build a device that does the packing for us and makes sure we have everything we need for the trip!"

"Yeah!" Isabella agreed. "That's perfect."

"I thought it would be, so..." Phineas scanned the immediate area. "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry the platypus was nowhere to be seen, as usual.

"See?" Candace said. "Everything's going according to schedule. I've really got to figure out some new innovative ways to bust those boys."

* * *

 **A/N: How do you all like the story so far? Now keep in mind, as the movie hasn't come out yet, I can't really continue this story until after the movie is released in theaters. But soon after the movie's released, I'll continue this story for you guys to read. So I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek of this upcoming Phineas and Ferb/Jurassic Park crossover. If you still want to read my writing, I am still publishing chapters for "Jurassic World: Apocalypse", a very exciting story. In the meantime, r &r!**


	2. The Isla Nublar Ferry

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 2: The Isla Nublar Ferry**

 **A/N: Well, Jurassic World is officially one of the best movies in the universe! It literally rocked the box office and quickly became THE biggest box office weekend in all of movie history! Crazy or what? While the hype is still up for this movie, and since I've seen Jurassic World, I've decided to, as promised, continue this story. Please enjoy this fantastic retelling of the movie through the eyes of the Flynn-Fletcher boys and their friends during the 104 days of summer vacation.**

 **Warning: Major Spoilers for Jurassic World film ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Come on, boys!" Linda called. "It's time to get to the Loading Dock. We've got a lot of driving to do to get there on time."

"Coming, Mom!" Phineas replied from their car. He, Ferb and Perry the platypus were the only ones present in the car; everyone else was already standing outside, ready to start walking to the dock. The Flynn-Fletcher family, Isabella, Stacy, Buford and Baljeet had left the Flynn-Fletcher house early this morning to arrive at the dock by 7:15 a.m. They wanted to be on the Isla Nublar Ferry that would take them directly to the island by 7:30 a.m. As the voyage from the dock to the island was roughly two and a half hours away, they'd arrive on Isla Nublar by 10:00 a.m., giving them plenty of time to check into their hotel room and explore Jurassic World for the rest of the day.

Phineas wanted to be careful not to forget anything, so he made a list and was in the process of checking it twice. "OK, Ferb, we also need...Perry's water bowl, his food, his litterbox and litter...do we have all that, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas and thumbs up.

"Do we have everything?"

Ferb pointed to the platypus lying in his carrier.

Phineas grinned. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a good vacation without Perry. Let's just hope he doesn't get sick this time like he did before we left for Africa."

"Hey! You ready yet, Dinnerbell?" Buford asked. "I'm tired of standing here and my feet are killing me."

"OK, Buford, we're ready."

Everyone got their luggage together and started making their way toward the Loading Dock. Already, the beautiful white-colored sea-fairing vessel was anchored alongside the dock, ready for tourists to set sail for Isla Nublar.

"Just look at that ship," Lawrence said. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Yes, yes she is," Linda agreed. "The brochure says there's plenty of things to do on board, which is a good thing considering we've got a 2 ½ hour voyage ahead of us."

"Is not it just breathtaking, Buford?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm not on this trip for the ship," Buford responded.

"Listen to this," Isabella said, referencing the brochure. "It says here that, 'Traveling to Isla Nublar is truly a pleasure. To do so, you'll be riding our Isla Nublar Ferry across the Costa Rican Pacific to Jurassic World. The views on board can be breathtaking, and humpback whales have been known to greet our ferry. As John Hammond once said, "Your journey to Jurassic World may take a few hours, but your memories will last a lifetime."' I'm really excited about this."

"I think we _all_ are," Phineas told her.

Stacy glanced over at Candace, who seemed to be in deep thought as they walked closer to the dock.

"So...what's on your mind?" Stacy asked.

"I need an innovative way to bust Phineas and Ferb," Candace said. "I've tried just about everything I can think of to stop their inventions from disappearing, but every time I try to get Mom to see..."

"It disappears."

"Exactly. So I need something that's going got to make their invention so obvious that Mom simply has to see it." She grunted in frustration. "But Mom misses all the big and bustable obvious inventions they build too. Stacy, I could _really_ use some ideas here."

"You're not going to be thinking about busting your brothers the entire trip, are you?"

Candace didn't respond, too deep in thought.

"CANDACE!"

"Huh?" Candace looked at her friend in sudden surprise. "Did you say something?"

Stacy placed a hand on Candace. "Look, I know you _really_ want to bust your brothers before the summer's over, but this is a _vacation_! You need to relax and look at the other sides of life–"

"There are only 104 days of summer vacation, Stacy," Candace interrupted, "and once they're over, it'll be too late to bust the boys. Therefore, I need every opportunity I can get to bust them!"

"But we're going to a theme park? Do you really think Phineas and Ferb will build something while we're here?"

"They did something bustable in both Africa AND Hawaii when we vacationed there. Trust me, they'll think of something."

* * *

Before Phineas, Ferb and the others knew it, they were on board the Isla Nublar Ferry, en route to Jurassic World. After securing their belongings in their assigned space for the time being, Phineas, who was holding Perry, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford walked out onto the dock to get a good look at the ocean around them.

"Wow, it sure is vast out here," Phineas said, sitting Perry on the dock so that he could hold onto the railing with both hands. "There's just water, water, water and more water everywhere you look. This ferry is amazing."

"Yeah, especially since I don't have to dress up in a cupid costume," Buford said. "Where's the island?"

"I don't see it yet," Isabella said.

Phineas said, "I've been trying to think of what I want to do first when we reach Jurassic World. There's all sorts of attractions and dinosaurs to see. I just don't know if—hey, there's something in the water."

Everyone gasped as ripples appeared on the ocean's surface. Then bubbles were seen. Suddenly, a large marine mammal with an enormous mouth, large flippers and a tail fluke surfaced next to their ship. It must have been about 50 feet long!

"Whoa! I thought we were gonna start seeing stuff _after_ we get to the park," Buford said in surprise.

"Buford," Baljeet corrected, "this is not a dinosaur, it is a whale, and a huge one by the looks of it."

"I knew that."

"He's so beautiful!" Isabella commented. "Look at the size of those flippers and that tail fluke. I wonder where it's going."

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess..." he looked around the dock. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"You were just holding him, weren't you?" Baljeet asked.

"Sure, I sat him down for only a minute. Oh well. I'm sure he'll reappear soon. Hm, maybe we should look for him so he doesn't get left behind after we have to get off the ferry."

* * *

Perry the platypus waddled around the corner. After making sure the coast was clear, he rose to his hind feet and placed his fedora on his head. Then he walked over to the edge of the ship and leaped over, splashing into the ocean below (of course, being a semi-aquatic mammal that can hold his breath for over two minutes, he wasn't really concerned about drowning). He swam over to the large whale that was floating near the ship. Upon seeing Perry, the whale slowed down, allowing the ferry to speed ahead.

"Grrr," Perry growled after the boat passed them.

Then the whale – otherwise known as Agent W – opened his mouth above the water's surface, allowing Perry to climb in. Inside the whale's enormous mouth, he found several bags of luggage stacked neatly on the elephant-sized tongue. Major Monogram and Carl the intern were also seated nearby.

"Ah! Agent P, please take a seat!" Major Monogram said. "I'm glad you were able to make it to our last minute meeting." Perry took a seat in front of Monogram before he continued his speech. "Now right to the point: Herman the Hedgehog has recently cited Dr. Doofenshmirtz making some rather suspicious purchases as of late. Thankfully, he was able to write them down and gave us the information."

Carl quickly got out a piece of paper. "According to Agent Hedgehog," he said, "Doofenshmirtz bought: 100 pounds of catnip, 50 pieces of ham, several miscellaneous mechanical parts and a fishing pole."

"I've gotta admit, I'm kinda clueless as to why Dr. Doofenshmirtz would buy these things," Monogram explained. "Of course, I wouldn't be too concerned about what he's purchased, if it weren't for his frequent communications with someone on Isla Nublar. At present, we're unsure who he's communicating with, but according to Agent Rat, we know it has something to do with something they've created on the island. Agent Rat believes it to be one of their dinosaurs. He was only able to get a brief glance at the creature he suspects is the center of what Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his contact are focusing on. Carl has a picture based on Agent Rat's description.

"Here it is," Carl announced as he brought out a piece of paper, upon which was drawn a large theropod (carnivorous), similar in size and shape to a _Tyrannosaurus rex_. However, the amount of talent put into the drawing didn't seem to be above the level of a kindergartener. "It's not the best rendition in the world, perhaps, but I–"

"Carl! You said you could draw! This sketch is of absolutely no help to Agent P." He turned back to Perry. "Sorry about that Agent P. Your mission is to find out who Doofenshmirtz is in contact with, find what it is their talking about and put a stop to whatever evil thing they've got in mind to do!"

Perry saluted Monogram and was quickly shot out of Agent W's blowhole.

* * *

His parachute extended, he glided back to the ferry and landed on the dock. He removed his hat and dropped onto all fours just as Phineas Flynn walked around the corner.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," he said. "I found him guys!"

Isabella, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet hurried to where Phineas was.

"Didn't we already search here," Buford asked.

"Yeah, but this is Perry we're talking about," Phineas replied. "You know how he gets around."

"Well, how are you all enjoying the voyage, kids?" Lawrence asked as he joined the others on the deck.

"It's great, Dad. Perry went missing for a bit, but he's back now."

"No surprise there, I guess."

"There's absolutely nothing to do on this ship!" Candace complained, as she and Stacy also walked out onto the deck. "What are we supposed to do? Stand around and wait till we reach the island? There's nothing going on on this boat!"

"We saw a whale," Isabella offered.

"I mean there's nothing _exciting_ going on on this boat."

Phineas' face lit up. "Say, Candace, you just gave me a great idea of how we can–"

"Don't even think about it Phineas," Candace snapped. "I know exactly what's going to happen – you're going to build your giant bustable...thing, I'm gonna try and show Mom and by the time I get around to try and bust you guys, we'll be at the dock and we'll have to leave the dock. No way! I'm not letting you guys off the bust-hook that easy!"

"The bust-hook?" Linda asked as she walked out onto the deck. "That's a new one."

"Candace gets really creative when she's bored," Stacy reminded the others.

"We'll be there soon, Candace," Linda encouraged. "Don't worry."

Phineas looked out over the ocean and noticed a little green-colored bump in the distance. "What's that over there? Is that the island?"

Lawrence grinned. "I think it is, Phineas! What do you know! We're finally arriving at Isla Nublar. Come on, everyone. Let's get our things together so we can be ready to leave the ferry once it docks. Our adventure is just about to begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: How are you guys liking the story so far? In this story, I intend to get engaged not only with the characters from Phineas and Ferb, but also the characters of Jurassic World, so expect some of that in the next chapter. I'm so excited to finally start writing this story. Please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll catch you all next week!**


	3. Starting the Adventure

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 3: Starting the Adventure**

 **A/N: As this chapter's title suggests, the adventure Phineas, Ferb and the others are about to embark on is just beginning. In Chapter 3, be on the lookout for several characters from the Jurassic World movie and an appearance from an arch nemesis...you probably already know who he is. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"We're finally here!" Lawrence cried as he and the others walked off the ferry and onto the crowded Isla Nublar Ferry landing where tourists were either boarding the ferry or, like them, were exiting. The island before them was lush and tropical, with forest-covered mountains in the background. Before them was a place of exploration and primeval wonders. "What do you guys think so far?"

"It is incredible," Baljeet said.

"This place is a ripoff," Buford complained. "They advertised dinosaurs in the brochure, and I don't see 'em anywhere."

"We're not _in_ the park yet, Buford," Phineas told him. "Don't worry, we'll see plenty of dinosaurs."

"Do we have all our belongings?" Linda asked.

"I think we do," Lawrence replied. "But it does seem like I'm missing something. Let's see..." he began sifted through his luggage and slapped his forehead. "I knew I forgot something. I seem to have lost my shaving cream."

"Where do you think it is, Dad?" Phineas asked.

"Oh I'm sure it's where we had our luggage on the ferry. I'll be right back."

With that, Lawrence quickly walked back up the ramp leading into the boat. Phineas took this opportunity to get a good look at his surroundings. He turned to Ferb, "Can you believe we're actually here, bro?"

Ferb shook his head.

"I can," Candace said. "Let's hope this place is more fun than that time we went to Mount Rushmore."

"It says in the brochure that there's a ton of things to do here," Stacy informed her. "Let's see...there's a golf course, a botanical garden, a bamboo forest hiking trail, a petting zoo, several feeding show and a Gyrosphere ride. Oh, and we can also go kayaking."

Candace grinned. "Kayaking, huh?"

Phineas got out a map of the island as Isabella, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet gathered around him. "So what's the plan guys? After we drop our belongings in the hotel room, what should we do first?"

"I want to go on the Gyrosphere ride," Isabella said. "That sounds like fun."

"Hm, I would personally favor visiting the Innovation Center," said Bajeet. "We can check out the Creation Lab while we are there. I'd like to see how genetic-engineering brings the dinosaurs to life."

Buford said, "Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you, nerd?"

"Hey, why don't we go...here?" Phineas asked. He pointed to an attraction called the Pachy Arena. "It says, 'See our _Pachycephalosaurus_ literally go head-to-head in their own enclosure. Watch as they use their powerful skulls to knock-out their opponents.'"

"What is a _Pachy-pachy..._ um...pachysaurus, anyway?" Isabella asked.

" _Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis_ ," Baljeet explained, "is a genus of relatively small herbivorous dinosaurs from western Cretaceous North America. They have really thick skulls used to butt their opponents."

"Hm, that actually sounds interesting," Buford said.

"Alright then, I guess that's what we're doing first," Phineas concluded. "Then what I'd really like to do next is checkout T. rex Kingdom. What do you guys think–"

"Oh yes!" Baljeet exclaimed. "I'd like to see that–"

"Come on, Zach!" someone shouted.

Phineas and the gang looked in the direction of the noise to see an 11-year old boy sprinting through the crowd. He had messy brownish-blonde hair and a plaid shirt. Behind him, an older dark-haired boy of about 15 struggled to keep up. "Gray! You need to slow down, man!" he said, finally catching up to his brother. "You can't just go running off like that in a busy place like this."

"Do you see Aunt Claire?" Gray asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be standing here looking for her."

"I think they are looking for some," Baljeet said. The five of them walked over to the brothers.

"Hi there," Phineas greeted. "Need help looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Zach answered. "We're looking for our Aunt Claire. She's got blazing red hair and she's–"

Gray gasped. "Hey, wait a minute. I've seen you guys before. You're Phineas and Ferb aren't you?!"

"Who?"

"You know, Phineas and Ferb! They're the guys who built the roller coaster, the Mix-and-Mingle machine, the carwash, the Beak superhero costume and a bunch of other stuff. Remember?"

"Oh...yeah."

"Wow, we're more popular than I thought, Ferb," Phineas said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked excitedly.

"We're finally visiting this place. Have you been here before?"

"Never. How about you guys?"

"Haven't had the chance until now."

"Hey, Dinnerbell," Buford said, "did you forget we're standing behind you?"

"Oh yeah. These are our friends, Buford, Isabella and Baljeet. They're also traveling with us. But we never got your names."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited at the moment. My name's Gray, and this is my brother Zach. Our Aunt Claire is the park manager."

"Wow, that's cool," Isabella commented. "I bet you get all kinds of backstage passes and stuff."

Gray shrugged. "I'm not sure, but–"

"Gray and Zach Mitchell!" called a woman with a British accent. The woman was standing nearby and had long black hair and large sunglasses. She was holding a sign with the words " **ZACH and GRAY MITCHELL** " on it.

"Looks like that woman wants us," Gray said. "Maybe she knows Aunt Claire. I hope we can see you guys again sometime before we leave."

"Probably," Phineas said. "We'll be on the lookout for you. Bye!"

* * *

After Gray and Zach left Phineas and his friends behind, he said, "We actually got to meet Phineas and Ferb! Isn't that awesome or what?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Zach responded, not really paying attention.

"Zach and Gray Mitchell!" the woman called again.

"We're over here!" Zach replied as they approached her. "Do you know Aunt Claire?"

"I'm her personal assistant," the woman answered, "Zara Young. Now we've got to hurry because we've got to drop your things in the hotel before you go meet her in the Innovation Center."

Zara quickly hustled the two of them up the path toward the monorail station where they would board one of the monorails that would take them directly to the hotel.

* * *

Candace raised an eyebrow as she watched her brothers and their friends conversing. _Just look at them...I bet their strategizing...thinking about what crazy invention they're going to create...you just watch, boys! This time, Mom's gonna see exactly what it is you're–_

"Candace!"

"What?" Candace snapped back to reality and turned to Stacy. "Did you say something, Stacy?"

"Remember, focus on having fun, Candace," Stacy told her. "We are on vacation after all."

"Right, right, I know. So what were we talking about?"

Stacy showed Candace the map. "See, I was suggesting that first we can go to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show first, then we can go to the Cretaceous Cruise."

Candace shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Finally, Lawrence exited the ferry with his canister of Barbasol shaving cream. "Never leave home without your shaving cream," Lawrence said, "otherwise you might end up looking like a caveman. Although, I suppose that might not be a bad thing considering we're at a theme park filled with primeval creatures. Is everyone ready to go?"

"You bet," Linda responded. "Come on kids."

Quickly, everyone (including Perry, who was following the group) boarded one of the monorail trains at the station. A moment later, it started moving forward and the entire group took a seat.

"This monorail's really cool," Baljeet said, "we should build one of these sometime this summer."

Phineas pointed at his brother. "Ferb, make a note of that."

Ferb got out a pencil and a notepad, already filled with ideas for new inventions they wanted to try this summer. After jotting 'monorail' down, Ferb gave Phineas and thumb's up.

The monorail zipped down the track at a rapid pace, traveling through the thick jungles of Isla Nublar toward the center of the island where the park was. After about 15 minutes, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford saw that they were coming up to a pair of immense, primitive gates with torches blazing on either side. On the top of the gates were the words: **Jurassic World**.

"We're finally about to see this place," Phineas whispered.

Slowly but surely, the gates opened and revealed the Jurassic World theme park in all its majesty. As the monorail went through the gates, Phineas and the others entered a wide open area filled with shops and other buildings – including the Innovation Center and the Hilton Hotel. This part of the park was centralized around a large, crystal-blue lagoon that was bordered with tall fencing.

"What's up with all the fencing around the lagoon?" Buford asked. "Are they that serious about keeping people out."

"It is probably more about keeping things _in_ ," Baljeet told him.

"Well then what do they got in there? Moby Dick?"

"Probably something a bit more prehistoric-looking than a giant, white whale," Isabella responded.

The monorail continued along the track as it began to approach a large building – this was the Hilton Isla Nublar Resort, where the Flynn-Fletcher group would be staying.

* * *

Phineas threw his belongings onto his bed. His group was occupying three rooms on the fifth floor – one for Linda and Lawrence, another for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Perry, and another for Candace and Stacy – each with a great view of the lush forested landscape of Isla Nublar. Pretty soon, everyone was ready to start their Jurassic adventure.

"It looks like everyone's ready to go," Lawrence said. "What do you kids have in mind for the day's activities?"

"First we're going to the Pachy Arena," Phineas explained, "then we decided to go to T. rex Kingdom. After that...um, we're not quite sure. Maybe we'll check out the Gyrospheres or the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo–"

"And then we're going to the Innovation Center," Baljeet interrupted.

"And where are you girls going?" Linda asked Candace and Stacy.

"We've got everything all planned," Candace said. "First we're going to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show–"

"And after that," Stacy interjected, "we're going on the Cretaceous Cruise and after that we're going on the Gondola Lift."

"Sounds fun," Linda commented. "Now kids, it's 10:35 a.m. I want everyone to meet us at back here at the hotel room by 7:30 p.m. If you need us, Lawrence and I will be on the Golf Course. Just remember to have fun."

"Oh! Oh!" Candace said. "And let me guess, 'If something chases you, run!'"

"Don't worry, Candace," Lawrence assured her. "After all, this is the safest theme park in the world."

"Let's go, gang!" Phineas declared.

"Hold on a moment," Buford said, "now where'd Perry go?"

"That's weird, he's disappeared twice in one day."

"And so the cycle starts," Candace said under her breath.

* * *

Perry whipped his fedora on his head and tiptoed around the corner and toward an air vent. Punching some buttons in the side, a secret compartment in the vent opened and he went down into it. After a moment, Agent P made it to an outlet in the wall that led to outside. Grabbing his now folded-up hang glider, Perry leaped, expanded the hang glider and took to the air. He was now quite high above Isla Nublar, which provided him a great vantage point. A little red light on his watch began to flash – he was getting a call from Major Monogram. He pressed the light and Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Agent P," Monogram said, "we've successfully tracked down the precise location of the 'prototype', as we're now calling it, Doofenshmirtz seems to have interest in. New sources seem to indicate that this 'prototype' is located a couple miles southeast of you. Carl is sending you the coordinates now. Remember, your mission is to find out what the 'prototype' is, find out what Doofenshmirtz wants to do with it, learn who his contact is and put a stop to whatever evil plan Doofenshmirtz had in mind. Go get 'em, Agent P!"

"Grrr," Agent P growled. Now possessing the coordinates to his destination, he soared in the appropriate direction.

* * *

Gray burst into the Innovation Center – a large two-story pyramid-shaped building located on Jurassic World's Main Street. This building was bustling with activity and interactive things for children and adults alike to do, such as a dinosaur skeleton digging for kids, a platform where every dinosaur in the park could appear as a hologram by the click of an icon on the control panel touch screen that was operated by tourists themselves. At the moment, a holographic _Apatosaurus_ stood tall and proud on the platform. It bellowed and swished its whip-like tail around as it looked around the hub. Zach and Zara were not far behind as they attempted to follow Gray into the crowded building.

"Can't your brother slow down?" Zara asked, panting from exhaustion.

"He doesn't slow down," Zach affirmed.

Gray looked around until he saw a woman with shoulder-length red hair and bangs and dressed completely in white (even her high heels were white) coming down the stairs from the second floor. But Gray recognized her instantly as Claire Dearing

"Aunt Claire!" he exclaimed. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my!" Claire said. "Gray! Look at you! You're so much taller than the last time I saw you." She looked up and saw Zach and her assistant Zara also approaching. "Wow, Zach you've grown too. Gosh, I haven't seen you guys since three years ago."

"Seven years, actually," Zach corrected her. "But you're close."

Claire frowned. She could easily fit the definition of a workaholic. She'd been so busy here at Jurassic World, that she didn't have time for much else in her life. After taking a breath, she said, "Well, I'm glad you were able to come to Jurassic World. So today you'll be spending the day with Zara and–"

Zach cheerful expression left his face. "So you're not going to be with us?"

"Sorry, Zach, but I'm really, really busy for most of the day. But I'm free tonight so we can–"

"Actually you have that meeting with the Board of Directors," Zara reminded her.

"Oh, that's right. _But_ tomorrow I'm completely free, so we can hang out then, OK?" She turned to Zara. "Please take real good care of my nephews for me, alright."

"Sure."

After a hasty "goodbye", Claire walked back up the stairs. She was already two minutes late for a meeting with her boss, Simon Masrani.

* * *

 _Doofenshmirtz's Boat on Isla Nublar_

"Careful with that box, Norm!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Okie-dokey, sir," Norm replied.

Vanessa placed another crate onto the back of the loading truck. She, her father and Norm had just arrived at Isla Nublar and were quickly unloading Doofenshmirtz's heavy equipment to be moved further inland, to a specially designated place.

"Dad, why are we bringing all this junk, again?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, it's not junk," Doofenshmirtz said. "It's the parts to my brand new -inator. Once we're done with what we have to do today, the status of ruler of the Tri-State Area will be so easily in my grasp!"

"Dad, when has that _ever_ been easy for you? You've been trying to become ruler of the Tri-State area for what? Five years? You know Perry's going to find us and destroy your machine before–"

"Not this time, baby girl. This will be one of my greatest -inators of all time. When we're done today, I'll be up there with the really popular people like Elvis Presley, or Albert Einstein or Julias Caesar or...now that I think about it, what did Julias Caesar do anyhow? All he did was take over entire cities by force. I mean come on! That's hardly what I'd call _evil_. And on the other hand, I guess that actually might qualify as evil. After all, he is taking over–"

Suddenly Perry the platypus dropped from the sky, landing on the beach.

"Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said with a gasp. "You're just in time...for a trap!"

Out of the sand where Perry stood came a plexiglass bowl that scooped him off the ground. Another plexiglass bowl fell from a tall tree and landed on top of the other one, creating a round ball.

"Ha, ha! This is my Gyrosphere trap. You know, like those Gyrospheres they have in the park where people ride in them to see the dinosaurs. I figured this would be better than my late dinosaur-related trap I got you with. You remember, the one where you got trapped in a dinosaur skull. They had one of their Gyrospheres glass balls just lying around, so I decided to use it. There's no use trying to break out, Perry the platypus, because according to some guy named Fallon, the glass its made of is tough enough to stop a 50 caliber bullet and venomous dinosaurs...anyway, I'm rambling. But you gotta admit, the look on your face was priceless. Right?"

Perry glared at his nemesis, as usual.

"Not interested in talking, huh? OK, then let me get on to my evil plan. You're probably wondering why I'm loading all these boxes into this truck. Well, these are the parts to my brand new -inator. It just turned out that it was so big I had to disassemble it so we could get it on the boat. Let me tell you about why I built it. You see, it was about a week ago that I got a call from an inside man who works here at Jurassic World." Perry raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't tell you who it is. No spoiler alerts. As I was saying, he contacted me. He said that he had researched a lot of my work and said I had great potential, something I didn't hear a lot growing up due to my upbringing. You know, like when my father used me as a lawn gnome when we lost our real one, or when my mother always showed my brother Roger all the affection or...well, I'm sure you're probably familiar with all my back stories. Like I was saying, the man who contacted me said that they had a highly aggressive cloned specimen that they wanted to put under control so they could use it for something. He didn't say exactly what though. I suppose I could have asked him or...wait, I'm rambling again. Like I was saying, so I got to work on this: the Dinosaur-Trust-Inator! 'Why give a name like Dinosaur-Trust-Inator to an -inator that's essentially a mind-controling device?' you ask. Well, it's different from my last attempt to mind control dinosaurs. Remember when we went back to the Jurassic and I mind-controlled those _Ornitholestes_? That did not turn out well. So I'm doing things a little differently this time. Anyone familiar with the _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise knows that the quickest way to a reptile's heart is establishing trust. But my contact and I don't have time for that gradual-bonding stuff like they do in the movie, so this machine speeds up the process. This -inator will zap the dinosaur, triggering the oxytocin chemicals in the brain (those are the chemicals that establish trust, by the way). This dinosaur will be under my complete control! And just imagine, Perry the platypus, with a mind-controlled dinosaur at my fingertips, not only will I get a nice sum of money from my contact here on the island, but I'll finally be able to take over the _entire Tri-State Area_!"

Perry gasped.

"From then on, things will finally be run my way for a change. Imagine me crashing into City Hall with a dinosaur! Roger won't stand a chance!"

"All the crates and boxes are loaded into the truck, sir," Norm informed him.

"Great. This plan is working like a dream. Come on, Norm and Vanessa. Let's get this stuff to my contact so I can be one step closer to my dream."

"I can't fit in the passenger seat, sir."

"That's because you're sitting in the back to make sure the boxes don't fall out. Catch you later, Perry the platypus. There's nothing you can do to stop me this time! Ha, ha!"

Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Norm got into the truck and drove down a road that went right into the jungle. At least Perry now knew what Doofenshmirtz's plan was. He still needed to know who his contact was and he needed to know about the dinosaur Doofenshmirtz was planning to mind-control. There must have been something vastly different about this dinosaur. As usual when trapped, Perry had a plan to escape. He grabbed a blowtorch from underneath his hat. After pulling a mask over his face to protect him from the blinding light, he began using the blowtorch to slowly melt the glass.

* * *

 **A/N: Doofenshmirtz sure does love to rant, doesn't he? In this chapter, I felt it was important to get introduced to some of the other non-Phineas and Ferb characters that will be appearing in this story, including Gray, Zach, Zara, Claire and many others later on. In the following chapter, we'll get to see some of the dinosaurs the park has to offer. Please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you all real soon!**


	4. The Pachy Arena

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 4: The Pachy Arena**

 **A/N: In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are going to a part of the park not looked at in the film. We're also going to be introduced to several more characters from the Jurassic World movie! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire exclaimed in surprise as her boss opened the door of his helicopter to climb out. "You're flying!"

"Does that surprise you?" Masrani asked with a smile. Simon Masrani – CEO of Masrani Global Corporation, the company that owned Jurassic World – was a tall Indian man with an unmistakable thick, Indian accent. He wore expensive business clothing, but any impressions formed about him being overly concerned about making income was mistaken. Masrani wanted the park to be a financial success, of course, but he was more concerned with visitor and dinosaur welfare by far. He ruffled his black hair as he looked over his public assets manager. "What do you say? Can we go see my new dinosaur now?"

"Yes, of course," Claire answered.

Masrani climbed back into the helicopter pilot's seat next to his flight trainer and Claire took a seat in the back. The helicopter propellers began to whir as the vehicle got fired up for another flight. It began to lift into the air and fly toward the intended location.

"I didn't know you got your license already," Claire said.

"I'm getting my license in two days," Masrani confirmed. "That's why I have my flight instructor with me whenever I fly this thing. Don't worry, Claire. Just relax and enjoy the flight."

Masrani moved the chopper forward, the entire vehicle bobbing up and down as it went. Claire clenched her teeth and held onto the seat tightly with her fingers. "I hope he gets us there in one piece," she murmered.

"So have things been at the park since I've been gone?" Masrani asked.

"Um, well increased revenue has recently been–"

"Not the statistics, Claire. Are the visitors having fun? Are the dinosaurs enjoying life? That sort of thing."

"We actually don't have a way to know how the dinosaurs are enjoying life," Claire said. "But based on ticket sales, it seems the Mosasaurus Feeding Show has been quite popular among guests. So I'd assume they enjoy that. The Gyrosphere are also popular, so–"

"Claire, Claire, Claire...there are some things about this park that can't be learned by looking at a spreadsheet. You have to experience the park in order to get the appropriate feel for this place. We want our guests to have the most memorable experience in their lives when they visit our park. When I talked with Hammond about buying out InGen, he never mentioned making money. 'Spare no expense,' he used to say. Just sit back and enjoy the ride life provides you with. One of the first steps to having a happy life is to accept that you're never really in control."

The helicopter shook from one side to the other. The flight instructor's face turned pale as the helicopter tossed and turned. Claire wasn't sure how much longer she could last in here either.

"Maybe you should focus more on flying, Mr. Masrani," Claire suggested.

* * *

At long last, the helicopter landed outside a heavily-fortified paddock situated in a jungle clearing, some ways away from the rest of the park. This was where the park's newest attraction – a brand new species of dinosaur – had been nurtured. Due to the recent decrease in public interest in the park, corporate thought that a new species of dinosaur was just what the park needed to bring a fresh feel to Jurassic World. Simon Masrani had never seen the new dinosaur, so he was naturally excited to see it for the first time.

"OK, now show me my new dinosaur," Masrani said to Claire.

They walked up a flight of stairs to an enclosed viewing area above the paddock floor. A window separated viewers from the dinosaur's lush, plant-filled habitat.

"Where is it?" Masrani asked. But his question was answered as the foliage moved. Pale, reptilian, scaly skin could be seen among the leaves and branches of the trees. A low-growling noise could be heard as the creature – almost 20 feet in height – stood almost motionless under the cover of the trees. Her large, red-colored eye glared out at the window through which she was observed. "Oh...it's white...you never told me it was white."

Claire smiled, glad that Masrani seemed to be impressed so far. "We've named her the _Indominus rex_ , meaning 'untameable king'. She's our first genetically-modified hybrid. The public is going to go wild for this asset."

Then an oriental man in a lab coat walked into the observation area, holding a clip board. This was Dr. Henry Wu, Jurassic World's chief geneticist and them man responsible for the _I. rex's_ creation.

"Ah! Dr. Wu!" Masrani greeted. "Long time, no see."

"It's good to see you too sir," Wu affirmed. "Do you like the _I. rex_?"

"She's magnificent."

Henry joined the other two at the window. "And as you'll recall, _Indominus_ wasn't bred like your typical hybrid, she was designed. She's bigger, scarier, than any other dinosaur we yet have at the park. She'll be fifty feet long when fully grown. She was designed to be bigger than the T. rex."

"I see," Masrani said, nodding with approval.

"Do you think it'll scare the kids?" Claire asked.

"The kids? This will give the parents nightmares." Masrani lightly tapped the glass. "So the paddock is quite safe then?"

"Of course. We have the best structural engineers in the world."

"Yeah...so did Hammond, and we all know what happened to his park." Masrani noticed several large cracks in the glass of the top left corner of the window. "Is that...?"

Claire sighed. "She tried to break the glass a few days ago."

"I see. You know, there's an American Nazy man here. Owen Grady."

Claire cringed at the mention of that name. Simply put, she and Owen hadn't gotten along too well in the past.

"I know who he is," Claire said.

"His animals often try to escape. They're smart, he has to be smarter..."

"He only _thinks_ he's smarter," Claire whispered to Henry.

"...I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't. After all, we don't want to endanger the lives of our 20,000+ guests we have in the park everyday."

* * *

"So, this is Jurassic World," Isabella awed. "It's gorgeous!"

She, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were standing right outside the hotel on the bustling Main Street. People could be seen walking about in every direction as they hurried off to the next attraction they wanted to experience. Shops and restaurants lined the walkways on the right and left, many of which were the same seen on the mainland.

"Hey! There's a Mr. Slushy Dawg stand!" Phineas said. "This is place seems to have incorporated everything from back home. So where's the Pachy Arena from here?"

Ferb retrieved the park map from his pocket and promptly pointed straight ahead. Having a sense of direction, the group quickly rushed through the crowd and before long they arrived at the Pachy Arena. The arena was set up much like one designed to contain fighting bulls, but with several green leafy shrubs scattered around the area. A large pair of metal doors was in the rear of the arena. This must have been where the _Pachycephalosaurus_ would come through.

As the kids found their seats, Buford asked, "Why on earth does _Pachycephalosaurus_ got such a long name? No other dinosaur's got a name that long."

"Actually," Baljeet responded, "the name ' _Pachycephalosaurus_ ' consists of 18 letters. The dinosaur with the longest name is _Micropachycephalosaurus_ , which consists of 23 letters. Technically, _Micropachycephalosaurus_ is longer."

"Whatever."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the female announcer said, "boys and girls, welcome to the Pachy Arena. This attraction is brought to you by...Stacks Mobile, 'Never drop a call'." The audience applauded. "And now, introducing the biggest bone-head of the Cretaceous – the _Pachycephalosaurus_!"

The doors at the rear of the arena flung open as a medium-sized, two-legged dinosaur ran out into the open. Standing six feet tall and 16 feet long, the dinosaur looked like a tough critter. Its long tail kept it balanced on its strong legs. Its arms were somewhat short, but its beaked head boasted a large round head with small bumps and knobs around it. The _Pachycephalosaurus_ stomped its foot and snorted, clearly ready for the show to begin.

"Just look at that guy," Isabella said.

The announcer continued, " _Pachycephalosaurus_ was a medium-sized dinosaur from Cretaceous western North America, where they lived alongside more famous dinosaurs such as _Triceratops_ , _Edmontosaurus_ , and even _Tyrannosaurus rex_. What makes these dinosaurs unique, is their skull which can be up to ten inches thick, making them nature's perfect batting rams. Talk about hard-headed!"

The _Pachycephalosaurus_ noticed some of the shrubbery in the arena and walking over to the nearest patch, he began to feed. Then, the floor opened up in three different places around the arena and in each spot a large pillar, spray-painted red, rose up.

"Let's see how our _Pachycephalosaurus_ does against these pillars of solid rock," the announcer said. The _Pachycephalosaurus_ emitted a grunt and charged the nearest pillar. His head hit the pillar and it crumbled into pieces against the pressure. "Wow, he sure made short work of that pillar!" Again, the dinosaur rammed his head into another pillar and it shattered. He did the same to the third one. "You might be thinking, 'Ouch!' but with that thick skull, _Pachycephalosaurus_ won't feel a thing."

The audience cheered and the _Pachycephalosaurus_ bellows victoriously, pawing the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Buford yelled. The others looked at him. "What?"

* * *

"Whoa! Watch the people!" Barry exclaimed as Owen came to another stop. He and Owen Grady were driving his four-wheeler through Main Street of the park, trying avoid hitting anyone. "I don't know if this was such a good idea, Owen."

"Relax," Owen assured his friend. "I got this."

Owen Grady, an ex-military man from the Navy, was one of Jurassic World's on-site staff. Before working at the park, and prior to serving in the military, Owen had been responsible also been involved in rearing a pack of wolves. As he raised them from when they were pups, it was relatively easy for them to imprint on him, accepting him as their alpha. He was able to develop a bond with the canines. It was this knowledge in animal care taking that caught the attention of Simon Masrani. In the past, InGen had had some difficulties with one of their dinosaur species since almost the beginning – _Velociraptor mongoliensis_. These highly aggressive, quick and intelligent pack-hunting predators had caused more fatalities than any other dinosaur InGen brought back to life (even more than the T. rex!). Impressed by Owen's work with the wolves (which were now living in a nature reserve in Montana), Masrani hired Owen to study and train a pack of four _Velociraptors_ cloned for Jurassic World. So far, his work had been a big success. In fact, this was where Owen and Barry were headed now. As they were running behind schedule, Owen decided to use the four-wheeler and drive through Main Street as a shortcut, something that might be considered regrettable when you consider the crowd was a major slow-down.

Owen swerved to avoid some more people before finally coming to a stop. He looked at Barry. "OK, maybe you were right. Using the four-wheeler wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah, using _my_ four-wheeler wasn't a good idea. Why can't I drive it?"

"Because you're likely to crash into someone."

"Ha, ha! You're funny, Owen."

As Owen continued to move past the people, he couldn't help but notice a peculiar-looking group of kids nearby, most notably, the kid was a large nose, triangular head and striped shirt.

"That show was awesome," the kid said.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" replied a larger kid with a black shirt. "That dinosaur just took his head and went ram, ram, ram." He lightly punched a smaller Indian kid standing next to him with fist.

The Indian kid recoiled. "Hey, cut it out, Buford."

"Wait a minute," Owen said, turning off the four-wheeler. "I've seen two of those kids before..."

Barry winced. "You have?"

"Yeah. Their names are...Phineas and Ferb. They're pretty popular in Danville."

"I have never heard of them."

"You seriously haven't heard of them? They've built a roller coaster, directed a movie, a Football X-7 stadium and they were also one-hit-wonders for a bit, just to name a few of the things they've done."

"Aren't they a little young to do all that?"

Owen sighed. "I think it might be worth introducing you."

Owen and Barry walked over to the kids.

"Hey, kid," Owen said.

Phineas and the others turned in surprise. "Hi there. Can I help you?"

"It's Phineas Flynn, right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. How did you know–"

"Well, you and your brother _are_ really popular."

Phineas blushed. "Yeah, I guess we are. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Owen, and this is my friend, Barry. He didn't know who you guys were, so I decided to introduce him to you."

"Sweet. Nice to meet you, Barry."

"Likewise."

After Phineas introduced Owen and Barry to his friends, Barry asked, "So you guys actually did all that stuff?"

"Oh yeah. Ferb, the others and I have done a lot this summer. There's only 104 days of summer vacation, and we plan on making the most of it."

"So, Mr. Tough Guy," Buford asked Owen. "What do you and your bud do here?"

"We work with some of the dinosaurs," Owen explained.

"That must be fun," Isabella said.

"Sometimes, when they're not about to bite your head off. How long are you guys staying at the park?"

"We'll be here for a couple days," Phineas told him. "Our Mom and Dad thought that would be enough time to check out all the park's attractions."

"You going somewhere now?"

"Well, we _were_ going to T. rex Kingdom next."

"You look like good kids. How would you like to check out the dinosaurs I work with, behind the scenes?"

"Really?" Baljeet asked. "That sounds cool."

"We'd love to," Phineas said.

"Awesome. Just hop on the four-wheeler and I'll drive us there."

"You do realize," Baljeet noticed, "that a four-wheeler is a very inefficient way of getting through these crowds, right?"

Barry laughed. "See, what did I tell you?"

"OK," Owen admitted. "Alright, Barry. You win."

* * *

 **A/N: I think everyone who's seen the movie can guess where they're going next! To some people, it might seem strange that Owen – a man from the Navy – was hired by Masrani Global Corporation to train Jurassic World's pack of raptors. After all, they didn't really discuss it in the movie (not that I would expect them to necessarily, because there's only so much you can talk about in a 2-hour adventure film without boring your audience) So that's why I decided to add a little bit of a background story to Owen. As raising a pack of wolves is somewhat similar to raising raptors (but far less dangerous!), I figured this was the perfect thing to urge Masrani to hire Owen. What dinosaurs are you looking forward to seeing next in the story? As usual, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll publish chapter 5 next week! Spare no expense!**


	5. Buford's Raptor Encounter

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 5: Buford's Raptor Encounter**

 **A/N: Below is a very interesting chapter. Again, you'll see some similarities to events that happened in the movie, but also a lot of new stuff! We'll also see Phineas, Ferb and the gang interacting (and singing?) with some of the film's characters. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Yes, definitely the blue flowers," Zara said, talking to the person on the other side of the phone call. She'd taken Zach and Gray to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, where juvenile versions of famous dinosaurs like _Triceratops_ could be ridden and baby _Stegosaurus_ , _Apatosaurus_ and _Gallimimus_ could be hand-fed with special dino feed. Gray was amused as he watched some children ride the baby _Triceratops_ in their pen; but Zach was really couldn't care less about this attraction.

"You think we can ride the dinosaurs?" Gray asked Zach.

"This place is for _little_ kids," Zach affirmed. He looked back at Zara and realized she was still on the phone.

"No," Zara replied, "I told you before, we can't have the party at the Convention Center. Why? They're having some Ducky Momo convention or something...yeah...I see..."

Zach grabbed Gray's arm. "Come on, let's go."

With haste the two of them ran out of the area, and Zara was none the wiser.

* * *

"This stadium is so crowded with people," Candace said as she and Stacy walked to their seat at the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Rows of seats in this arena were facing toward the Isla Nublar Lagoon, where the _Mosasaurus_ dwelt in its depths. "Where's our seat?"

"It's right..." Stacy put her finger on her lips as she tried to find the perfect seat. "...there's a good spot."

Candace noticed all the signs indicating they were in a splash zone. "Does the water really reach all the way up here?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, how big can the mosasaur be?"

"That's probably true."

As Candace and Stacy sat in their seats, Candace noticed a dark-haired teenage boy sitting a few rows behind her; he seemed to be staring at her. _That's...creepy..._ Candace thought.

Then, a woman with black hair walked up to the front of the arena. "Welcome everyone to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show," she said. "Mosasaurs were a family of lizards that once terrorized the Cretaceous oceans when dinosaurs roamed the earth. While some mosasaurs were small, no more than 3 feet long, others were quite large; _Mosasaurus_ itself was the largest species of mosasaur, growing upwards of 50-60 feet in length and weighing up to 15 tons! These leviathans were he apex predators of the sea, eating anything from fish, giant squid, birds, pterosaurs, other marine reptiles and even sharks! In order to catch their prey, mosasaurs used not one, but two sets of teeth. _Mosasaurus_ has a second set of teeth in its upper palate that ensures any prey sliding down its throat will be unable to escape."

"Oh boy," Stacy said. "This is gonna be awesome!" She got out her camera, ready to take a picture of the beast.

"Now," the announcer said, "let's see if our _Mosasaurus_ is still hungry. She's a little shy, so give her a hand when she comes out."

Dangling from a line connected from the above the seats in the arena to a large pillar in the middle of the water was a small shark – a juvenile great white shark. The carnivorous fish was slowly suspended over open water as the audience watched in anticipation. Breaths were baited as moments of silence ensued...then suddenly out of the water erupted a monstrous reptile with colossal jaws and sharp teeth. It was the _Mosasaurus_! The audience gasped in amazement as she leaped effortlessly up into the air with open jaws and crunched down on the shark like it were a fish stick.

"Oh my gosh!" Candace exclaimed. "Look at the size of that thing!"

The mosasaur moaned as she tore the shark off the rope it was attached to and returned to the water, sending a humongous splash toward patrons in the arena.

"Ah! I'm soaked!" Candace said.

"That's the fun of it all," Stacy said, laughing.

The seats in the arena began to sink down into the ground.

"Now, we're going to give you guys an alternate view of the feeding habits of a _Mosasaurus_ ," the announcer said.

Below ground level was a large window that allowed people to see the underwater world of the _Mosasaurus_. Here, the giant reptile's body could be fully seen – she was definitely almost 60 feet long and had four flippers and a powerful tail fluke. The mosasaur had torn the shark in two, quickly swallowing the the head and body of its prey. Then she turned around to consume the rest of the tail in one gulp. This monster was an impressive leviathan.

"That was awesome," someone elsewhere in the Underwater Observatory said.

Candace couldn't help but agree. "Yes, yes it was."

* * *

" Bow chika bow wow... " Phineas sang.

" ...that's what my baby said... ," Owen continued.

" ...mow, mow, mow... "

Then Isabella picked up the next line: " ...and my heart starts pumpin'... "

" ...chika, chika, chu, whop... ," sang Phineas. " ...never gonna stop..."

Then everyone except Barry joined in with: "... gitchi, gitchi, goo means that I love you! "

Owen, Barry, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were riding on Barry's four-wheeler on the way to see the dinosaurs Owen worked with (somehow, they all managed to find a seat on the vehicle) when they started talking about Phineas and Ferb's one-hit wonder project: Phineas and the Ferb Tones. Barry hadn't heard of the band or their famous song, so the others decided to sing it.

"So let me get this straight," Barry said, "you kids were one-hit wonders?"

"How did you miss that?" Owen asked. "That song's still popular."

"It's even elevator music now," Phineas added.

Owen pulled the four-wheeler to a stop next to a large arena-like structure situated in a clearing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. "This is my research arena, guys," Owen said as he and the others walked toward the establishment.

"What kind of dinosaurs do you research inside?" Baljeet asked.

"You'll see," Owen replied with a grin.

The group walked up a flight of stairs onto a catwalk that overlooked the paddock containing Owen's dinosaurs. The paddock was filled with lush foliage, and there were no dinosaurs to be seen. Elsewhere on the catwalk above and surrounding the enclosure, were several people that looked like trained animal handlers. Phineas' eyes shimmered, excited to see what Owen was working on.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Owen asked the other handlers. The handlers nodded. "Let 'em out!"

The handlers raised the a gate in the wall of the enclosure and four human-sized dinosaurs rushed into view. Snarling aggressively, these dinosaurs stood about six feet tall and 13 feet long; they had long snouts, large, forward-facing eyes, strong grasping hand talons, long tails and an enlarged killing claw on both feet, shaped like a sickle. The dinosaurs growled aggressively as they looked around the enclosure, checking the area.

"Wait, are these what I think they are?" Isabella asked.

" _Velociraptor antirrhopus_ ," Owen announced.

"Oh, I remember these guys!" Buford exclaimed. "They had these dinosaurs in the previous park."

"Hey, girls!" Owen called. Instantly, the raptors looked up at Owen, hissing quietly. They kept their eyes fixed on Owen, not looking away.

"Are they safer than the other raptors they had in the other park and on Isla Sorna?" Baljeet asked.

"No, they're not. Not at all."

"What are their names?"

"Well, you have Charlie, Echo, Delta...and that one over there is called Blue. She's the beta."

Phineas asked, "Who's the alpha?"

"You're lookin' at him, kid."

"No way," Buford argued as he crossed his arms. "That's impossible. No one could be in charge of a pack of raptors."

"Are you sure about that?" Baljeet asked suspiciously.

"Yep."

Phineas took a closer look at the raptors and noticed they had slightly different color patterns: Charlie was mostly brown in color with yellow-green stripes; Echo bore sandy-yellow skin with green and blue spread around her body; Delta had similar coloring to Charlie, only more greenish; Blue meanwhile was dark bluish-gray with a dark blue line going horizontally starting from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail. Phineas looked over at Ferb. "I dunno, Ferb, but I think I like Charlie the best."

The raptors waited expectantly for Owen, as if they knew he was about to do something. Then, Owen picked up a clicker. While clicking it, he shouted, "OK...eyes on me!" Blue snapped her jaws.

"Hey! Watch it, Blue!"

Charlie was the next individual to act up. She growled at Owen and issued a few cackles, clearly trying to challenge him.

"Charlie! Don't give me that trash talk! Eyes on me, girls!" Finally the raptors obeyed, not taking their eyes off of Owen. "Good! Now...we're moving." Owen slowly began walking along the catwalk, allowing the raptors to follow him from below. Phineas and the others watched in amazement as the dangerous reptiles obeyed their "alpha".

Baljeet grinned when he saw Buford's look of amazement. "What do you say now, huh?"

"One more word out of you," Buford threatened, "and you've got a one-way ticket to wedgie town!"

"Yes, sir." Baljeet recoiled.

Owen clicked the clicker again and the raptors stood motionless, still keeping their eyes on Owen. Then Owen reached for a bucket full of dead rats. The raptors growled in excitement upon seeing the bucket, knowing their snack was coming.

"Eyes on me, girls!" Owen reminded them. He grabbed a rat from the bucket and held it up, aiming for Charlie. However, Delta seemed ready to snag it instead. "Delta, don't even think about it." He threw the rat and Charlie quickly snapped it up. Next he threw one to Delta, and then to Echo. Finally, it was Blue's turn. "Blue, this one's for you." He dropped the rat and Blue leaped into the air and closed her jaws on the rodent. After landing on the ground, she shook the rat aggressively and swallowed the creature whole. "OK! Eyes on me...and...release!"

The raptors growled and bolted away to another part of the enclosure. Owen sighed in relief as the handlers cheered.

"Whoa, that was incredible," Phineas said. "Ferb, add that to our bucket list for the summer."

Ferb nodded and made use of his pencil and notepad.

"What did you kids think?" Owen asked them.

"That was awesome!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Stellar," Isabella said with agreement. "How were able to tame _Velociraptors_?"

"They're not tame," Owen told her. "These animals are still nasty and dangerous predators that will bite your head off if you make a wrong move with them. I haven't tamed these animals, but formed a relationship with them based on mutual respect."

"Oh."

"Awesome job, man!" Barry congratulated his friend.

"Thanks, Barry."

Then a large man with graying hair, short hair and a tan-colored shirt started approaching Owen on the catwalk. "That was amazing, Owen!" he said. "You've got them eating right out of your palm!"

Owen sighed.

"Who is that?" Baljeet asked.

"That's Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security division."

"AND leader of Jurassic World's private security force," Hoskins added. "As I was saying, you did great today, Owen."

Hoskins may have been trying to appear sincere, but Owen knew exactly when Hoskins was using that approach to ask a favor. "What do you want, buddy?"

"A field test." Hoskins eyes shimmered with the prospect of potential. "I've seen they can respond to commands, we need to take the research and get it on its feet."

Owen and Barry groaned, annoyed that Hoskins was bringing up his crazy ideas involving the raptors again.

"These are _wild_ animals, Hoskins," Owen reminded him. "Trust me, you don't want them in the field."

"Hold on, Owen, just here me out. Think about it, human beings risk their lives everyday on the battlefield. Wouldn't it be something if we could avoid all those unnecessary human deaths out there? Think, with a little more work and research, we could clone an army of raptors that can be used to fight in the military."

Barry shook his head. "We finally make progress, and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?"

"Think about the potential though! You've made the raptors obey commands, that's the first step. Sure these dinosaurs are wild animals, but so are crocodiles, killer whales, lions, tigers, bears and hyenas and countless other dangerous animals. And look at what we're capable of doing with them."

"And they also don't have the intelligence or six-inch talons of raptors, Hoskins."

"And what happens if one of your 'living weapons' decide they don't want to follow commands anymore?" Barry questioned Hoskins.

"We kill off the rouges and promote only loyal bloodlines."

Barry laughed. "You're out of your mind, Hoskins."

Hoskins turned to Owen, who was not prepared to change his mind. "You just wait. One day, Owen, this project _will_ happen, with or without you."

"Whatever you say, Hoskins," Owen said.

Suddenly, a loud oinking sound was heard coming from the raptor enclosure. The attention of the raptors and humans was peaked.

"The pig got loose in the paddock again!" one of the handlers said.

"We need to get it out," Owen said. "It's not their feeding time yet."

The pig raced out into the open, pursued hungrily by Echo.

"Hey! No one does the bullying around here except me!" Buford cried. He grabbed a rope from a hook on the edge of the fence and turned it into a lasso.

"Wait, you don't honestly expect to catch that pig with a lasso?" Baljeet said. "When since have you learned to lasso?"

"I've got my resources." Buford lunged the loop of the lasso down at the pig and it successfully looped around the pig's neck. "Ha! Got 'im!"

"Buford! Be careful!" Owen called.

Echo leaped forward for the pig, but she missed and bit down and tugged on the rope instead!

"Don't worry," Buford confirmed, "I've got—hey!"

Buford was rapidly pulled off the catwalk, over the fence and down into the paddock below! He fell to the ground next to the pig with a hard thump. "Ouch!"

"Buford!" Phineas and the others exclaimed.

Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo growled as they eagerly eyed Buford and the pig.

"Oh no," Owen said under his breath. He quickly ran down the stairs off the catwalk and pressed the button next to the gateway into the enclosure itself.

The pig oinked in panic and huddled next to Buford. "Well this didn't go as planned." The two of them slowly backed up as the raptors made their approach. They cackled and snarled harshly at their prey, waiting for the moment to make the final attack. The gateway opened and Owen rushed in.

"Owen! No!" Barry yelled, trying to stop him. Several men with guns ran up on the catwalk, prepared to shoot.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Owen commanded. "Do _not_ fire!"

He ran forward and stopped right in between Buford and the pig and his raptor squad, his hands outstretched. The raptors now turned their attention to Owen. Under normal circumstances, Owen would never enter the raptor paddock, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Taking this opportunity, Buford picked up the pig and ran toward the open gateway where Barry was waiting.

"What is Owen doing?" Isabella asked. "Shouldn't he be trying to get away?"

Owen glared right at Blue. As the beta, she was by far the smartest and most aggressive of the pack. Her teeth were bared as she growled at Owen. She was testing him, seeing just how far he would go before he let his guard down. One wrong move and Owen was history.

"Blue," Owen said, "stand down." Blue snapped her jaws in offense. "Hey! What did I say?" Blue hissed in reply. Delta tried to inch a little closer to Owen, but she was spotted. "Delta, I see you back there! Back up!" Owen called back to Barry, "Close the gate."

"What?" Barry was surprised. "Are you crazy?"

"Close the gate, please, I've got a plan."

"Yeah, what he says," Buford agreed, seemingly on the verge of crying as he tightly hugged the pig for comfort.

Barry pressed the button and the gate began to close. The raptors moved slowly closer to Owen, who still held his position. Then just as the gate was about to close, Owen darted for the fence. The raptors charged! Owen ducked under the fence just in time and the raptors all banged themselves against it, failing to make a successful kill. They snapped their jaws and growled in irritation at their escaped prey before presuming their previous activities.

Phineas and the others ran to meet Buford, Barry and Owen down at ground level.

"Buford? Are you OK?" Phineas asked.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm a Van Stormm. We're always OK."

"Are you crying?" Baljeet inquired.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." As Owen approached Buford, he said, "I don't normally say this, but thanks."

"No problem. By the way, don't stand with your back to the cage."

Buford looked back at the cage and noticed Delta was standing right behind him, hissing at him through the bars. "Whoa, easy dude."

Baljeet was quick to correct. "It is a girl, Buford."

"Yeah...sure..."

Barry walked over and picked up the pig. "You little guy are going back in your pen," he said.

"That was really awesome, Owen," Isabella commented. "You were really brave."

"Oh yeah," Baljeet said. "The way you held those raptors off was incredible."

"Thanks, kids," Owen said. "It's all part of my job."

Owen looked up and saw Hoskins watching him from a short distance away. Owen glared at him knowingly. Hoskins had nothing to say, so he left without another word.

From the road leading from the park, a car drove up to the raptor paddock. Owen instantly recognized it as Claire's. The red-headed woman got out of the vehicle and walked over to Owen.

"Who is that?" Isabella asked.

"Park manager," Owen answered. "I wonder what she wants."

"Mr. Grady," Claire said.

"Owen."

"Owen...I um, need you to come take a look at something."

"Something like what?"

"We have a new attraction."

Owen nodded. "Interesting, that's not what you said last time you paid me a visit–"

"A _dinosaur_ attraction, Mr. Grad–"

" _Owen_."

"Owen. It's a new species of dinosaur we've created and–"

"Wait, wait, wait..." he turned to Phineas and the others. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, Owen," Phineas said. "Take all the time you need."

After walking a stone's throw away, Owen asked, "So let me get this straight: you just went and _made_ a new dinosaur?"

"Yeah, it's kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens in three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"You want to consult here or...at Winston's?" Owen asked with a wink.

Claire groaned at his subtle reference to the (horrible) time the two of them spent at Winston's one night. "That's not funny."

"It's a _little_ funny."

" _Anyway_ , we'd like you to examine the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?"

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks that since you're able to control the raptors–"

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't _control_ the raptors, it's a relationship based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me! I never _wanted_ a second date."

"Who prints an itinerary for a night out?"

"I'm an _organized_ person, Owen."

"What kind of a diet doesn't allow sugar."

"It's a _low_ -sugar diet," Claire affirmed. "I'm trying to loose a few pounds here. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"

"It's Central America, it's hot."

Claire sighed. "OK, OK. Can we just focus on the asset please?"

"The asset?" Owen asked. "Look, I get it: you're in charge out here and you've got to make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet." Claire was about to reply, but Owen raised his hands. "But they're not – they're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive."

"You might have made them in a test tube, but _they_ don't know that. They're thinkin'...'I gotta eat...I gotta hunt...I gotta...' He lifted his fist and fist-bumped the air. "You can relate to at least one of those things, right?"

Claire rolled his eyes. "Did you bring your motorcycle?"

"No, I left it at my bungalow."

Claire sighed again. "Alright, get in the car."

As Claire turned to get into her car, Owen looked over at the kids.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "I'm needed."

"That's alright, bro," Phineas said.

"Thanks. You guys go an enjoy the park. I'll catch up with you later."

"You bet."

As Owen closed the car door and the two of them drove off, Phineas sighed. "That guy's great," he said.

"Yeah," Baljeet said. "So where should we go next?"

Ferb got out a map and pointed to the Innovation Center. The others nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: So Owen seems to be pretty familiar with Phineas and his friends. They should have an interesting time at the park then! Also, I'm sure we'll be seeing them work together in the near future. But for now, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story. Catch you all later!**


	6. When Owen Met Perry

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 6: When Owen Met Perry**

 **A/N: In this chapter, we'll be seeing a lot, and I mean** **a lot** **, of Agent P. So this is going to be a really cool chapter! Along the way, we'll also find out what Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Isabella, Gray and Zach are up to. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Agent P flew through the air on his hang glider over the jungle of Isla Nublar until he reached the coordinates indicated on his watch. Below was what looked like a large paddock, constructed of 40-foot high concrete walls and filled with thick, tropical vegetation. The area seemed to be under construction, as there were cranes and other construction vehicles and uniformed individuals with hard hats walking around. This must be where the dinosaur Doofenshmirtz was talking about. With all the security measures in place, it must have been a very dangerous dinosaur.

Perry glided to the ground where he unbuckled himself out of the hang glider and walked toward the paddock. From the air, he saw what seemed to be an elevated indoor viewing area (called the Observation Tower). He could reach it via the metal staircase. Perry was about to start walking up the steps when–

"Hold on there, buddy," one of the guards said. "You can't come up here without a–"

Perry presented his card. The guard took a look at the card and scrutinized it closely. "Aren't you a little short to be a government agency?" Perry glared. "Oh, sorry. OK, you can go up."

Perry nodded and was about to move forward when he noticed a Mercedes car drive into the clearing where the paddock was. A moment later, a young red-haired woman got out, followed by a man in blue shirt and brown-colored vest. Perry recognized him instantly.

"So this is the spot?" the man asked as the two of them started walking toward the paddock.

"Yes," the woman said. She cleared her throat. "We've been pre-booking tickets for the new attraction for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would–"

"Hey, Perry!" Owen said. "Is that you?"

Perry smiled as he approached his old friend. Owen and Perry high-fived.

"How've you been, man?"

"Grrr," Perry answered.

Claire frowned. "Um, what's this beaver-duck thing doing here?"

"He's a platypus, actually," Owen corrected her.

"Right, platypus. So what's he doing here?"

"Oh. Claire, this is Perry the platypus. Perry, this is Claire, she's Jurassic World's asset manager." Perry tipped his hat politely. Owen turned back to Claire and said, "I spent a lot of time with Perry back in the military."

Claire winced. "So now they're using platypus in the military?"

"Sort of. He worked for a different organization than the one I did, but we ended up doing a couple of missions together. He's a secret agent."

"A secret agent?" Claire asked. Owen could tell she was having a hard time taking this all in.

"Yeah. The organization he works for, OWCA, has a bunch of animal secret agents that fight evil."

Claire sighed. "I've seen it all now. In any case, what's... _Perry_ , doing here?"

Owen shrugged. "I'm assuming he's on assignment. Right, Perry?" Perry gave a thumb's up. Then he pointed at the dinosaur paddock. "See, he needs to investigate the enclosure."

"O...K then." She turned and started heading back up the steps.

Owen asked, "So, how's Monogram doing? Is he still at the agency?" Perry nodded. "That's good. You've got to tell him hi for me next time you see him."

"Mr. Grady? Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Come on, Perry."

As they fell into step behind Claire, she continued her conversation from earlier. "Like I was saying, corporate thought genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs. _Wow_ enough," Owen stated.

"Not according to our focus groups. The _Indominus rex_ makes us relevant again."

Owen chuckled. " _Indominus rex_?"

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Claire answered, a little irritation in her voice. "You should hear a four year old try to say _Archaeornithomimus asiaticus_."

"You should hear _you_ try to say it."

* * *

Phineas held his hands, which were full of dino-feed, out to the baby _Apatosaurus_ in its pen. Unlike her giant parents, this sauropod was only about the size of a horse, but of course not shaped like a horse. Isabella was by Phineas' side.

"He's kind of cute," Isabella cooed.

" _She_ ," Phineas corrected. "It's a 'she'. Remember the tour we took in the Creation Lab? All the dinosaurs in _Jurassic World_ are female."

After leaving the Pachy Arena, Phineas and his friends went over to Innovation Center, where they investigated the Creation Lab where the park's dinosaurs were born. They also fiddled with the other interactive activities the Innovation Center had to offer. Since leaving the Innovation Center, they decided to check out the Gentle Giants petting zoo where Phineas and Isabella fell in love with one of the baby _Apatosaurus_.

The baby _Apatosaurus_ gurgled and happily gobbled up the dino-feed, leaving globs of dinosaur saliva dripping from Phineas' hands.

"Ew!" Phineas and Isabella said in unison. Then they broke into laughter. Isabella wrapped her arms around the sauropod's neck and gave it a tight hug.

"I just wish I could take you home," she said. "Pinky would love you as a playmate."

"And then when she grows up," Phineas added, "we'd be able to ride her to school. Forget about the school bus!"

Phineas and Isabella looked over to see Buford, Baljeet and Ferb walking over to them.

"Man, those baby three-horns are sweet!" Buford said. "Kinda wish I could take one of 'em home with me."

"What would you do with a pet _Triceratops_?" Baljeet asked.

"I'd be able to give wedgies to three Baljeet's at once!"

"But there's only one of me."

"Yeah, that might be a problem."

"What should we do next?" Isabella wondered.

Phineas grinned. "Actually, I'd kind of like to check out the gyrosphere's. There we can see the adult versions of little _Apatosaurus_ over here."

The _Apatosaurus_ snorted and made a high-pitched yelp. Phineas and the others laughed.

"How do we get to the Gyrosphere Valley from here?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet said, "We have to take this monorail. Then it will take us directly to the valley. It is a piece of cake."

"Oh my gosh! Where are they?" asked a British woman near the group. She had long black hair and, despite her dark sunglasses, it was easy to see her frantic expression on her face. This was Zara Young, the same woman who was supposed to be taking care of Zach and Gray for the day.

"Excuse me," Baljeet said, "are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for two boys I was supposed to watch. Zach and Gray."

"Hey, we saw them earlier before you picked them up at the dock," Phineas said. "We know what they look like. What happened?"

"I was talking on the phone for a moment and the next time I turned around, they were gone. I don't know why they'd leave this section. Kids love petting zoos." Zara groaned. "My boss is going to kill me."

"Well, we can certainly keep an eye out for them."

"You'd do that? Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Perry's jaw dropped when he saw the size of the enclosure from the Observation Tower. Thick glass separated him, Owen and Claire from the rest of the paddock, and for good reason. In the corner of the room, the paddock supervisor, Nick, was eating a sandwich in front of the computer monitor he used to keep watch of the happenings inside the _Indominus rex_ pen via a live feed from security cameras in the paddock.

"So what's this... _Indominus rex_ made of?" Owen asked.

"The base genome is T. rex, and...uh, the rest is classified," Claire answered.

"You don't actually know what this hybrid's made of?"

"We tell Dr. Wu and the geneticists in the lab what we want, and they deliver. We don't ask questions." Claire tapped the glass. "Where is it? I don't see it anywhere?"

"Maybe she's in the basement," Owen joked. "Or at the pool...or maybe she's buying a pair of board shorts."

Claire sighed at Owen's attempt at humor and turned to Nick. "Nick, where's the _I. rex_?"

Nick placed down his sandwich and looked at the monitor. He looked surprised by what he saw. "I don't get it. She's not showing up on the thermal monitor."

"What do you mean she's not showing up? She was just here earlier. I saw her."

"She's certainly not showing up here. And the doors into the paddock haven't been opened in weeks."

Perry noticed something peculiar on the opposite wall in the enclosure. He gasped – there were several deep scratch marks etched in the wall! He drew Owen's attention to the scratch marks.

Owen said, "Um, Claire? Were those claw marks always there?"

Claire and Nick exchanged glances, both fearing the same thing.

"Oh my gosh," Claire whispered. "She must have gotten out." Perry gasped as Claire continued. "There's a tracking implant in her back. I can locate it from the Control Room."

Without another word, Claire left the room and walked down the stairs toward her car.

Nick stood up and walked over to Owen, glaring out the window. "If that thing got out, she's going to cause a whole lot of trouble."

* * *

Stacy took picture after picture of the colossal 60-foot _Mosasaurus_ as she swam freely through the water. She and Candace had moved into the Underwater Observatory, where the mosasaur could be viewed in her element, swimming underneath the waves. Like a reptilian whale, the giant lizard would sometimes have to rise to the surface to take in a fresh breath of oxygen before resummerging.

"This monster's huge," Stacy said. "Imagine what it would be like to have a bunch of these guys swimming around in the ocean."

"Yeah," Candace said. "What do you suppose they'd eat?"

"Whales and sharks probably? And likely anything else it wanted too."

"And we probably wouldn't be able to swim in the ocean, or take ships out there." Candace warily looked around the room. "Wait a minute, I haven't seen my brothers in ages..."

"Candace..."

"I bet they're doing something big, bustable and–"

"Candace, relax. I'm sure they're just doing something fun. What are they going to build in the middle of a theme park?"

"They'll think of something."

"In any case, I'm sure if they _did_ build something big and bustable, you'll find out about it soon enough."

Candace sighed in defeat. "You're probably right. After all, I can't _try and fail_ to bust the boys if I don't ever see it. And fate sure seems to like having me do that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same boy who had been staring at her during the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. _There's that weirdo again_ , _maybe he won't notice me._ But once again, fate wasn't in her favor.

Gray turned and saw Candace. "Hey, you're Candace Flynn, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah."

Zach began to chastise his brother. "Gray, you can't just walk up to people and..." his voice trailed off when he saw Candace. "Oh, hey."

"Hi," Candace said back. Candace wasn't typically into talking to people she considered weirdos, but hey, maybe this boy wasn't as weird as she first thought. "Do I know you two?"

"Nope," Gray said. "But I'm Gray. I'm a really big fan of your brothers–"

"Actually," Zach interrupted, placing his hand on Gray's shoulder. " _We_ are big fans of your brothers. My name's Zach. You must be really proud of the brothers you've got."

Candace rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, my brothers can be a real pain in the neck sometimes, but they're still pretty cool."

"I can relate," Zach said, nearly blocking Gray out of the conversation. "What's it like singing on stage with Love Händel?"

"When did I do that?"

"The time you won that random contest to sing backup as Klimperloon."

"Oh yeah. That was pretty cool."

"I liked that performance."

Gray started to say something. "But you don't even like Love Hän–"

"It was a _great_ performance."

Stacy cleared her throat. "Random friend just standing in the background here."

"Oh," Candace said. "Sorry, Stace. Zach, Gray, this is my friend Stacy."

The _Mosasaurus_ in the lagoon swam right up to the glass, staring right at the teenagers on the opposite side with her large eye. She emitted a low, whale-like bellow as she swam past. Her body was so close to the glass that the detail of her seven-inch teeth, and later her scaly hide, could be clearly seen. This up close view of the _Mosasaurus_ gave Candace the creeps.

"Any...way," Candace said, "what brings you two to the park?"

"We're supposed to be visiting our Aunt Claire," Gray answered. "But she's busy."

"She's always busy," Zach added. "She works here."

"That makes sense," Stacy said. "This park's pretty busy with all the 20,000 people they get here each day."

Zach looked at his watch. "Say, we're heading over to the gyrospheres after we leave here. You girls wanna tag along?"

"Sure. That'll be fun."

* * *

Owen and Perry walked toward the entrance to the _Indominus rex_ paddock. As Doofenshmirtz and his Isla Nublar contact were planning to use the beast for some evil purpose, Perry needed to know exactly what happened to it and track it down before Doofenshmirtz did.

"This is just like old times," Owen said. Perry nodded. The two of them fist-bumped as they were approached by Nick and a Jurassic World construction worker named Ellis. Nick opened the door and they walked into the enclosure. It was eerily silent inside, seeming to lack any large predators.

"I don't understand," Ellis said. "How could it get over the wall without us noticing?"

They started walking toward where the claw marks were located on the wall. "What about under them?" Owen asked. "Could it dig its way out?"

"We made the foundation deep enough to avoid that," Nick said quickly.

Finally, they reached the wall. The wall was made of thick concrete, but the dinosaur's sharp claws had cut several deep gouges into them. Owen reached out and rubbed his hand over one of the marks.

"That wall's 40 feet high," Nick said. "You really think she climbed out?"

"Depends..." Owen answered.

"On what?"

"...what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

Perry scanned the surrounding area. There didn't seem to be another way the creature could have made its exit. But the claw marks definitely made it clear that the animal had climbed her way out...or had she...?

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from Nick's walkie-talkie that he had clipped to his belt: "Paddock 11! Paddock 11! This is control! You need to leave the paddock immediately! Do you copy?" Nick recognized it as the voice of Lowery, one of Jurassic World's employees working in the park's control room.

"What's up, Lowery?" Nick asked.

Just then, the sound of something large crackling the branches of the trees was heard. It was coming from _inside_ the paddock!

"It's in the cage! You have to go now!"

Owen looked around the area, searching for signs of life. The small tremor shook the ground...then another...and another. _Footsteps_.

Ellis whimpered. "Oh great...now we're all gonna get eaten!"

"No one's getting eaten," Owen told him.

"You wanna bet on it?"

"I'll take that bet."

"But if this animal's so big," Nick started, "where is it?"

All of a sudden, the vegetation began to move as a large beast began to move. Her skin changed from a green and brown color to almost white. The predator was big; though her much of her body was still hidden by foliage, Perry could see that it had strong legs, a pair of sharply clawed fingers and a large maw, bristling with gnarly teeth. The dinosaur's red eyes glared harshly at the humans (and platypus) who had dared to enter her territory.

"This isn't looking good," Nick said

Perry chattered in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: So Perry and Owen have a bit of a history together! Who knew? Oh wait, I did! LOL! So, as usual, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story. And also be sure to check out my poll for a previous story I wrote. See you later!  
**


	7. The Beginning of Trouble

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 7: The Beginning of Trouble**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I've got another great chapter for this story written and ready for you all to read. Thanks to everyone who's been showing support to this story. In today's chapter, will Perry, Owen, Nick and Ellis escape the Indominus rex? Who is Doofenshmirtz's contact? Can Candace keep her mind off of busting her brothers? You'll find the answers to these questions in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The great white beast rose to her full height and gave a mighty roar that reverberated through the air.

"Run!" Owen cried. He, Nick, Agent P and Ellis took off toward the nearest exit. "We can make it out through this way!"

The _I. rex_ gave a loud snort and started to pursue them, crashing through the thicket and trampling anything that got in her path. Each footstep the beast took sounded like thunder, shaking the earth and causing everything around to quake. It would be a miracle if they escaped this creature alive. Nick was just about to rush forward and open the door when the _Indominus_ beat them to the exit. She growled and swiped her claws down at them. The nearest target, Ellis, was quickly swept up in _I. rex's_ claws. He cried out in fear as the monster threw him into the air and opened her jaws.

But Perry was equally quick to react. He swiped out his grappling gun and pulled the trigger. The hook and the rope it was connected to sped forward and wound itself around the dinosaur's jaws, closing them tightly shut and allowing Ellis to land on her snout. "Ahh!" Ellis screamed.

"Nice shot, Perry!" Owen said.

The _Indominus rex_ tried hard to dislodge Ellis, who was clinging to her nostril's for dear life, shaking her head back and forth. "Somebody get me off this thing!" he shouted. A moment later, the _Indominus_ swung her head upward and Ellis was thrown up into the air and over the side of the paddock walls. "You owe me five dollars!" he cried.

From the observation area, Claire tapped the glass to get the three's attention. "What are you doing just standing there! Run!"

"Now's our chance," Nick said. With the dinosaur blocking their way from the door through which they came in, they had to make their escape via the paddock's larger door. But as soon as they turned to run, the _Indominus_ snapped her jaws free the rope once clenching them shut and bellowed. She saw her prey and began the chase. This time, she was determined to make a kill.

To Owen, this was one of the most terrifying moments of his life, even more so than when he faced off with the raptors. With every second, he knew the dinosaur was closing in on them. _At this size,_ Owen thought, _I bet she can eat us all in one gulp!_

* * *

Above the scene of the attack, Claire quickly rushed over to Nick's control panel and monitor that controlled the main entrance to the paddock. She began furiously typing a command into the keyboard. "Come on, come on, come on!" she groaned. "This had better work." She pressed one of the keys and the door began to open. "Yes." But as Owen, Perry and Nick got closer to salvation, a chilling though occurred to her: _If the door is open, then I. rex will be able to get out too!_ Frantically, she pressed the key that controlled the _OPEN/CLOSE_ function for the gate.

* * *

"Why's the door closing?" Nick asked in alarm. "Don't they want us out of here?"

"Sure," Owen said, "but not _that_."

The _Indominus_ snapped her jaws and knocked down a tree as she grasping for the trio. Perry chattered as he ran alongside Owen. There wasn't much time. If they didn't reach the gate before it closed, they'd be goners for sure...But wait! Owen, Nick and Perry darted through the gate before it closed, and so did the _Indominus_. She lunged forward and the gate closed on her immense body, causing her to yelp in pain. Even still, she pushed with all her might and the door started to give way. Within another moment or two, she'd be free!

"Find cover!" Owen exclaimed. He and Perry ducked underneath a large construction crane while Nick crouched behind a truck.

Perry glanced from under the crane just as the giant carnivore burst from containment; he gasped at what he saw. Now out in the open, the entire animal could be seen. She was humongous in size, bigger and taller than a T. rex. Though she looked like a T. rex, she differed in many ways. In addition to the dozens of gnarly teeth, her head bore a pair of characteristic horns above her eyes. A row of spines grew along the back of her necks, and also on the back of each arm. Her hands ended in four, sharply-clawed fingers. Her feet were large and bird-like in structure, indicating this creature was a fast runner. And last but not least, her back and neck were covered in several rows of tough, armor-like osteoderms. This was the _Indominus rex_ in her full glory – quite possibly the most dangerous predator ever to walk the earth.

Alerting the world to her presence, the _Indominus_ gave a mighty, almost raspy-sounding roar and approached the crane Owen and Perry were hiding under.

"Oh great," Owen whispered. "She's got T. rex in her DNA, so she can probably smell us under here."

As Owen predicted, the _Indominus_ began to taste the air with her snout, slowly moving her head toward them. Perry removed his hat and pulled out a sharp knife. Then he cut one of the cables underneath the crane that was filled with brown, smelly oil that spilled out on him. Perry pushed the cable toward Owen. Owen grabbed it and nodded as the two of them covered themselves in the oil. Hopefully, it would cover their scent.

Not more than a moment later, the _Indominus rex's_ snout appeared from above. Her nostrils flaring, she was definitely searching them out. Tense, precious seconds endured as her jaws came into view, no more than a foot or two away from our protagonists. The jagged teeth only looked more menacing up close and sent chills down Perry's spine. He and Owen exchanged glances, knowing not to make a sound. Finally, the dinosaur seemed to figure that there was nothing worth eating underneath the crane, so she lifted her head back to its proper height.

The sound of rapid footfalls alerted Perry and Owen to Nick as he sprinted away from the truck, hoping to make a get away. _Indominus_ noticed too; her head snapped in the direction of the sound and she cackled. She turned violent again as she knocked over the truck to access Nick. Nick screamed as he ran from the beast that thundered behind him.

"No! Not me!" Nick exclaimed as he disappeared behind the other side of the paddock. The _Indominus_ was on his tail in a flash and also disappeared behind the other side. Then, Nick's loud scream was heard before it abruptly stopped. It was followed by a hostile roar. Owen looked at Perry and vise versa – the inevitable had happened: the hybrid had claimed her first victim. Even still, they remained almost motionless under the car until the footsteps of the dinosaur indicated she'd moved away.

"That was a close one, Perry," Owen said. "It's kinda like old times, huh?"

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too. Say, we kinda make a great team."

Perry held up his fist, to which Owen responded with a fist-bump. They looked up to see a worried Claire and Ellis running toward them.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire exclaimed. "Are you OK? After the _I. rex_ got out, I thought you two were goners."

"We heard someone scream," Ellis said.

Owen replied, "That was Nick. He didn't make it."

"I...see."

"We need to evacuate the island. If that thing remains loose, something tells me a lot more people are going to die today."

"There's an implant in her back," Claire said. "We can track it from the Control Room."

"Great," Owen said. "But how are we going to _get_ there?"

"We can use my car." She looked at Perry. "Just don't shed all over the place, OK?"

Perry glared.

* * *

Having joined Zach and Gray, Candace and Stacy rode the monorail to the Gyrosphere Station in the island's northern plains. The line was long, but since Zach and Gray had fast-passes, they were able to skip ahead.

"That's one of the two things I really hate about theme parks," Candace said. "The long lines and hearing–"

"Hey, Ferb, I sure am glad we found out what we're going to do today!"

Candace stopped walking mid-step and her right eye began to twitch. "Wait a minute..."

Zack asked Stacy, "Um, is she OK?"

"Yeah," Stacy answered. "I don't know if you know this, but Candace has got this irresistible urge to get her brothers busted whenever they're working on a new project. She's pretty adamant about it."

Candace said, "I know that voice anywhere! Phineas!"

"We're over here, Candace!" came the reply.

Candace rushed past the crowd, until she spotted Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bajeet and Buford working around a dismantled gyrosphere, one of those hamster ball-like vehicles tourists could get inside and ride into the Gyrosphere Valley, where many of the park's largest and most impressive dinosaurs could be seen.

"Phineas! What are you doing?" Candace demanded.

"We're remodeling a gyrosphere," Phineas answered. He showed her the blueprints. "We're gonna increase the speed on this baby and add legs."

"We are also going to install a pair of hands so we can interact with our environment from the inside," Baljeet explained.

Gray, Zach and Stacy approached.

"Hey guys!" Gray said.

"Oh, hey Gray," Phineas replied. "You met our sister. Sweet."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella glared irritably at the usage of her catchphrase.

"Well, like we were telling Candace," Phineas said, "we're doing some improvements on the gyrosphere."

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

"We asked the Gyrosphere Station attendant and he said it was fine."

Candace turned to the attendant. She asked him, "You just let them take apart one of your hamster balls?"

The attendant shrugged. "They had good intentions, so I–"

"Don't you think they're a little young to renovate a gyrosphere?" Zach asked him.

"Well, they _did_ build an entire picnic-themed amusement park."

"What's that?" Stacy asked, pointing to a large carousel constructed right next to the waiting line. Although in the place of horses were cartoonish-looking dinosaurs.

"We built that earlier," Phineas explained. "That's in place so that children can ride on it without getting bored while waiting to ride the gyrospheres and so that their parents don't have to listen to their kids' groaning and complaining about the long weight. Pretty cool, huh?"

As the carousel stopped, some children got off and teenagers got on (they were too bored to wait in line any longer). The carousel started and the teenagers still looked bored.

"Aw, man," one of them said. "This is almost as boring as waiting in line!"

"Looks like we have a boredom reaction," Baljeet observed.

"I'm on it," Buford said. He pressed a button on a little remote that caused the umbrella above the carousel to fold up and the poles connecting the cartoon dinosaurs to the ride suddenly rose up into the air and the entire ride began to spin faster, constantly moving the dinosaurs up and down.

"This is more like it!" one of the teens exclaimed.

Candace groaned. "If you ask me, this looks like the perfect bu–"

"Candace," Stacy said. "We're on _vacation_. Let's go ride the gyrospheres."

"B-but, I've got to–"

"Come on, Candace." Stacy led her friend away from her brothers and toward the queue of waiting gyrospheres.

Buford turned to Zach and Gray and said, "By the way, that British brunette girl was looking for ya in the petting zoo."

"Her name was Zara, Buford," Baljeet told him.

"Yeah, we know," Zach said.

Isabella asked, "Well aren't you going to try and find her?"

"Nah. She's slowing us down. That's why we ditched her."

"But she _is_ awfully worried," Phineas informed them. "I mean, your aunt entrusted her to take care of you guys and it's a pretty big park."

"She'll get over it, right Gray?"

Gray shrugged. "Um...I guess."

"See? She'll be fine." Glancing quickly at the gyrospheres, he added, "I guess we'll catch up with you guys later. See ya around."

"Um, OK," Phineas said. "Bye, Gray."

"Bye, guys," said Gray as Zach began pulling him toward the gyrospheres.

"Well that could have gone better," Isabella stated.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. I guess the best thing we can do is tell Zara we found them."

"How do we do that?" Baljeet asked. "And better yet, how do we also keep track of where Gray and Zach are at the same time?"

"Simple, you and Buford can go back to Main Street and try to find Zara. She's probably in the same general area. Ferb, Isabella and I will finish this gyrosphere and keep an eye on them."

"That's a lot of people out there," Buford said. "We've got a lot of searching to do."

"Which means we had better get started," Baljeet confirmed.

* * *

"Dad, Main Street's that way," Vanessa said, pointing down the road opposite to the direction they were going.

"I know, Sweetheart," Doofenshmirtz replied. "But we're not going to Main Street. My contact's waiting for me in the ACU headquarters."

"ACU?"

" **A** utomatically **C** omputerized **U** nit," Norm said.

"No, Norm," Doofenshmirtz corrected. "ACU stands for **A** sset **C** ontainment **U** nit. They're the guys who are in charge of making sure the dinosaurs stay in their cages." Doofenshmirtz winced. "That kind of makes me wonder why they called it the _Asset_ Containment Unit. Why didn't they just call it the Dinosaur Containment Unit or something. Oh well, I guess that's why the world's still full of mysteries."

Doofenshmirtz drove his pick-up truck (technically it was a rental) toward a large building the middle of the jungle. After parking the truck, they loaded the equipment onto a cart and rolled it up to the front door, which was guarded by two men with guns.

"Sorry, sir," the guard on the left said, his voice deep and manly. "Authorized personnel only."

Doofenshmirtz argued, "But we're working for–"

"Sorry, sir. You'll have to turn around, get back in your car and–"

"But you don't understand. My contact's in there. I've got to touch bases with the guy."

"Sorry, but you can't–"

"Let 'em in, Cooper," said a masculine voice from behind the entrance.

Cooper and the other guard nodded and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Vic Hoskins to step out.

"Well if it isn't Hoskins," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hi, Dr. D.," Hoskins said. "I see you have all the equipment for the...-inator."

"Yep. I've got it all right here. By the way, I don't think you've met my daughter. Hoskins, this is my daughter Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my contact Vic Hoskins."

Vanessa nodded politey. "Uh, hi, Hoskins."

"You forgot about me, sir," Norm said.

"Oh yeah." Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat. "Hoskins, this is my robot, Norm."

Hoskins looked the robot up and down. "O...K. Well, we've got a busy day here at the park, so why don't you bring all the stuff inside so we can see it."

"Sounds good to me."

Norm looked at the size of the entrance. "I don't think I can fit in there, sir."

"You just stay out here. We shouldn't be in here that long anyway."

* * *

"So Vanessa," Hoskins began, "you ever been to Jurassic World before?"

"Nope. This is my first time, not that I've seen much of anything yet."

"Ha. Well I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"So what are you planning to do with my Dad?"

"You see, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said, "like I told Perry the platypus, the evil scientists at the Jurassic World laboratory–"

"Actually they're not evil scientists," Hoskins interrupted. "They're just ordinary scientists."

"Whatever. Anywho, they created a new species of dinosaur. It's a hybrid."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "A hybrid?"

"Yeah," Hoskins said. "Essentially, we got the desired features of several different species of dinosaurs and added them to the base genome of a T. rex."

"What are the other species?"

"Classified."

Vanessa groaned. "Serious?"

"Our head geneticist – Dr. Henry Wu – didn't want me spilling any information."

"OK then. What's the hybrid called? Or is that classified too?"

"That's not. It's called _Indominus rex_ , meaning 'untameable king'."

"Scary, but still easy to pronounce," Doofenshmirtz said. "Kind of like Picasso."

Hoskins looked out a nearby window before he continued to speak. "Everyone thinks of that creature as a nothing more than a dangerous theme park attraction, but she's so much more than that."

"So where is she? Cause once I get this -inator set up, we'll be ready to rock n' roll."

"There's been some slight complications."

Just then, a nearby door opened and 10 ACU troopers marched out, holding taser rifles and other weapons.

"What's going on here?" Vanessa asked.

Hoskins said, "That's the thing. We had a mishap with the _Indominus rex_ earlier and now she's running free on the island."

"Great," said Doofenshmirtz sarcastically. "What are you going to do about that?"

One of the troopers – Katashi Hamada – spoke up. "We're going after it with everything we've got."

Hoskins added, "Speaking of which, that would be the perfect time to test out the Dino-Trust-inator. How fast can you get that thing ready?"

"I can build it pretty quick. Let's do this thing!"

* * *

 **A/N: So we finally know who Doofenshmirtz's contact is. The stage is being set for a very chaotic day at Jurassic World! What do you think is going to happen next? As usual, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll publish the next chapter in two weeks. Carpe Diem!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	8. The Indominus Chicken?

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 8: The Indominus... Chicken?**

 **A/N: What does the mighty Indominus rex have to do with a skittish fowl used for poultry and egg production? You'll find out in this chapter. We'll also get to see how Indominus rex responds to Doofenshmirtz' -inator and Perry will meet some additional characters from the movie. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Perry followed Owen and Claire as they entered the Control Room. Here, the entire park could be monitored by the people who worked in this room via their computers and the large monitor on the wall. At present, Claire, Owen and Perry found Simon Masrani and two Control Room employees, one male and one female, each at their own desks. The male employee had black hair, large glasses and wore a Jurassic Park t-shirt underneath his sleeved over-shirt. The female employee had long, blond hair.

Claire continued her conversation with Owen, "...so it must have been some kind of a...technical malfunction."

Owen seemed dumbfounded that she'd make such a suggestion. "Technical? Were you not even watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She _wanted us_ to think she escaped. Is it just me, Perry, or was that what you got out of it?"

Perry nodded.

"Extremely intelligent," Masrani recalled. Then he looked down and saw Perry. "Is there any reason there's a platypus in here?"

Owen sighed from having to reexplain the situation. "OK, long story short: this is Perry the platypus and he's a secret agent here on assignment."

"That explains everything," the male Control Room employee said.

"Perry, this is Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers. They work in the Control Room." Perry nodded his head politely as Vivian and Lowery said "hi" back. "And this is Simon Masrani, he's the owner of the park."

"How do you do, Perry?" Masrani said. Perry chattered in reply. "I take it he doesn't talk."

"No, he's a platypus."

Lowery said, "So it can camo, right? But that paddock is mostly infrared cameras."

"The only way it can hide from thermal is if it can change its heat signature," Vivian reminded him. "No animal can do that."

"Yeah? Well this one can."

"What are you guys going to do about it?" Owen asked.

"I'm going to close everything north of the resort," Claire determined.

"Should I alert the park of a security breach?" Vivian inquired.

"No," Masrani answered. "Let Asset Containment capture _Indominus_ quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this."

"ACU can handle this," Claire said, "No one else is going to get–"

"Eaten?" Lowery interjected.

Masrani ignored this comment. "Lowery, when are Hoskins' men going out?"

"They're going out now," Lowery answered. After typing something in on his keypad, a live feed of the troopers could be seen riding through the jungle in their vehicles via a camera implanted in one trooper's hat.

Owen gasped when he saw the weapons they were carrying: taser rifles, electric cattle prods and netguns. "They're going after it with non-lethals."

"Cloning dinosaurs is expensive, Mr. Grady."

"It can camouflage, change its heat signature, and plan-out attacks...let me tell you something, Mr. Masrani. I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there...that is no dinosaur."

"That reminds me," Lowery said. "Hoskins said something about another guy going out there with the ACU to neutralize the I. rex. I think he said his name's Dr. Heinz..." He glanced at a sheet of paper on the desk in front of him, amid the countless dinosaur figurines and Jurassic World juice cup. "Doof...en...Doofen-something."

Perry gapsed. Sure enough, among the troopers was a tall man with a pointy nose wearing a white lab coat.

"He looks like a pharmacist of some kind," Claire observed.

* * *

The vehicles rode out into the jungles of Isla Nublar. Doofenshmirtz and his Dinosaur-Control-Inator were in the back of one of the jeeps. Hamada turned to the scientist and said, "So you're names Dr. Heinz Doo...Doof-ein-smirtz?"

"You're close. It's _Doofenshmirtz_. It's Drusselsteinian."

"Right. So how much experience have you had dealing with wild animals?"

"Oh I deal with animals everyday. Actually, it's _one_ animal, but he keeps me pretty busy. And I don't know if he's 'wild', per se, but he's about as aggressive as a wild animal."

Hamada seemed impressed. "Sounds terrifying."

"Oh yeah. I tell ya, he's the suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury." This got the attention of the other troopers in the jeep. "He's really fierce, cunning...and good with a grappling hook."

"A grappling hook? What is he?"

"He's a platypus. Perry the platypus."

The other troopers frowned.

"A platypus?" Hamada said. "But they don't do much."

"Not Perry the platypus. He's got a karate-like fighting style, and often uses his beaver-like tail for combat."

Hamada wasn't sure how much of Doofenshmirtz's story to believe. "And what else does this _platypus_ do?"

"Um...he wears a fedora."

"Right...in any case, the _Indominus rex_ is far more dangerous than you're...platypus. So we need to be quiet and on high alert at all times. From what I've heard, this thing's got a strong sense of smell."

Doofenshmirtz pointed to another one of the troopers. "Then why's that guy wearing cologne?"

Hamada glared at the trooper. "Roger...I thought we already talked about cologne."

"Hey! Today was supposed to be my day off!" Roger said. "I wasn't going to put cologne on today, but my wife insisted I'd knock everybody out with my odor."

Hamada sighed. "We'll have to make the most of it." He briefly glanced at the smartwatch located on his wrist that showed the location of the _Indominus_ via her tracking implant situated in her back. "We should stop here."

The jeep stopped and the troopers exited, heading slowly and cautiously into the jungle. Doofenshmirtz removed the Dinosaur-Control-Inator from its stand and followed the troopers. The forest was hot, humid and wet.

"Alright, where is this thing?" Hamada asked.

"Hey what's that sound?" Doofenshmirtz said.

A low beeping sound was heard among the chirps and calls of the local birds.

"That's the tracker," Hamada said. "She's close...stay close behind me boys."

The troopers crept slowly forward, getting closer and closer to the sound. As they reached a small creek, the sound became louder. It seemed to be coming from the creekbank.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun..."

Hamada edged closer to the beeping sound to find that the object making it was a small beacon-like object that–

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun–"

"Would you stop that?!" Hamada whispered.

"Geez, I'm just trying to add to the mood," Doofenshmirtz argued. "What is that thing anyway?"

"This is the tracking implant from the _Indominus rex_. She must have clawed it out."

"Wait, you had a tracking implant _inside_ her?"

"It was in her back."

"Well no wonder she clawed it out."

"But how did she know to do that?" trooper Meyer's asked.

"Well _obviously_ she remembered where she put it in. How smart did you make this ani–"

Suddenly, a red little drop of liquid landed on Hamada's hand. He frowned. Another droplet landed on his hand next to the other one. _A low growling sound_ _from above._ The troopers and Doofenshmirtz slowly looked up as the vegetation moved. Some of the leaves and branches turned grayish-white as scaly skin appeared. The large head of a theropod with dozens of gnarly teeth came into view.

"She can camouflage!" Hamada yelled. The troopers began to fire their weapons as the _Indominus rex_ emitted a loud, earthshaking roar.

"AHH!" Doofenshmirtz cried as he ran away.

The _Indominus_ snatched up Hamada in her claws. "USE THE -INATOR!" Hamada exclaimed.

"Oh, right." Doofenshmirtz held the -inator forward like a gun and turned it on. It began to light up as it powered up. Meanwhile, the other troopers were firing their rifles at the beast. The creature yelped and growled at the alarm of being shot at, but these weapons seemed to have little threat. A pair of troopers ran forward with cattle prods, only to be violently knocked away by the I. rex's tail. "Alright, I'm ready to fire."

Doofenshmirtz pulled the trigger and an electric prod slammed into the I. rex. The dinosaur yelped before it dropped Hamada and began to shrink. Its scales were quickly replaced by feathers, a beak formed where its mouth was, its tail shrunk and it grew little red, fleshy growths on its head. The newly-morphed creature made a low-pitched clucking sound.

"A chicken?" Hamada asked. "What did you do?"

"Wait a minute," Doofenshmirtz said. "O-oh! When I made this I must have been looking at the blueprints for the Chicken-inator. I was wondering where my Chicken-inator prototype went."

"Well, at least a chicken's a lot easier to deal with," trooper Spears acknowledged.

Hamada nodded in agreement. "That's true." He bent down toward the little chicken to pick it up. "Now little, chicken, let me just pick you up." Suddenly, the chicken snarled (yes, snarled), revealing needle-sharp teeth behind its chicken-like beak. Hamada frowned. "Oh dear."

* * *

"That was...odd," Lowery said. "Did the I. rex just turn into a chicken, or was I seeing things?"

"You weren't," Owen replied.

As they watched Hamada slowly approach the chicken, with arms outstretched, Masrani seemed impressed with the evil scientist's technology. "We could use technology like that around here."

Then, everyone in the Control Room saw the chicken leap onto Hamada as it began to rapidly peck him on the head. "Get it off me!" Hamada cried.

"Feisty chicken," Vivian commented.

Hastily, the other troopers got to work. They began to shoot at the aggressive fowl. The bird was knocked off of Hamada and fell to the ground before quickly getting to its feet. Trooper Lee fired his net-launcher at the chicken. The bird was only trapped for a second before it tore right through the net with its teeth. It squawked and charged after the troopers.

"Can't you turn it back?" Trooper Craig asked Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm trying to make the adjustments," Doofenshmirtz told him. "I think I've got it–"

Inadvertently another blast fired from the -inator, hitting ACU trooper named Cooper. Cooper quickly shrunk and before long, he too had turned into a chicken.

"What kind of crazy pharmacist are you?" Trooper Austin barked.

"I'm not a pharmacist," Doofenshmirtz argued. "I'm an evil scientist. There's a difference."

Then the I. rex/chicken launched another attack on the troopers, sending them into a panic. The troopers tried to take the I. rex down, but they had great difficulty in doing that. Masrani, Owen, Claire, Perry, Lowery and Vivian watched in horror as the scene unfolded – white feathers were cast about everywhere as the troopers scampered around the attacking I. rex, Doofenshmirtz's machine was starting to uncontrollably shoot the troopers, turning many of them into chickens, Austin accidentally shocked Spears with an electric prod, and everything was going out control.

"Do something, Heinz!" Trooper Meyers – who was also now a chicken – yelled. "Turn us back this instant!"

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Masrani rubbed his head. "Oh dear...who's idea was it to send that pharmacist out there?"

"I think it was Hoskins," Lowery replied.

"That figures," Owen muttered.

* * *

Suddenly, Cooper's body grew and the feathers dropped off, revealing his regular apparel and appearance underneath. "Hey, I'm back to normal!" he said.

"I almost forgot about that effect," Doofenshmirtz announced. "The effect from the morphing doesn't last very long. The larger the object, the longer the individual remains morphed. I was going to use this -inator on my brother, but I never got around to–"

The other troopers quickly morphed into their usual forms when something occurred to Hamada. "Wait, if _we_ turn back to normal...that means..."

Everyone glanced at the I. rex as her feathers fell off and her feet rapidly increased in size, followed by her tail, body and then her arms. There was only one thing left to morph back.

"Retreat!" Hamada ordered. "Retreat!"

Without hesitation, the troopers all rushed through the jungle (Lee and Austin carried Spears away, as he was still knocked out cold).

"Where's everyone going?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "It's just a large dinosaur with a chicken's head. What's so bad about–"

As Doofenshmirtz looked at the _Indominus rex_ , the dinosaur's head rapidly changed from a beaked chicken to the terrifying head of a theropod. The monster released a mighty roar and Doofenshmirtz ran after the others, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Turn that off, will you?" Masrani asked.

Lowery obeyed and the monitor switched from the live feed to the map of the entire island. The room was silent for a moment as everyone considered what should be done next.

"Anyone have any ideas," Claire pondered aloud.

Vivian said, "My mind's blank."

"Keep in mind that if that...pharmacist weren't involved, the capture of the I. rex could have gone considerably better."

"' _Could_ ' being the key word," Owen said under his breath.

Claire glared at him. "I can do without your input, Mr. Grady."

"Owen."

"Whatever. I'm going to call Zara." Retrieving her phone, Claire dialed Zara's number and put the phone to her ear. "Yes, Zara, I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away...I can't...slow down, I can't understand you...they what?! OK, bye." She turned to Owen. "Owen, I need you."

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"It's my nephews. Zara isn't sure where they went. They're somewhere in the park and with the I. rex on the loose–"

"Hey, listen to me. If they're out there, we'll find them, OK? Come on."

 **A/N: Indominus rex and the modern domesticated chicken...that really brings a new meaning to "hybrid" doesn't it. Why'd I decide to go with a drastically different scene from the one in the movie? Well, along with the fact that I recently wrote a scene closer to the one from the movie in another fanfiction story, I also wanted to have something unexpected happen in this scene that kind of showcases an event similar to what happens in** **Phineas and Ferb (I'm trying to add as many elements from Phineas and Ferb as I am of Jurassic World to this story to create an interesting mix.). Besides, how often is it that Doofenshmirtz's plans work out just the way he plans? Maybe a few episodes of the how-many hundreds that have aired. In any case,** **I know you guys will have A LOT to say about the Indominus rex/chicken scene, so be sure to sound off in the reviews, favorite and follow this story and I'll publish another chapter soon, this time focusing more on Stacy, Candace, Gray and Zach. R &r!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	9. Sphere-a-raptor

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 9: Sphere-a-raptor**

 **A/N: Zach, Jimmy Fallon and a Sphere-a-raptor (you'll find out what that is real soon!), what more could you ask for in this chapter? Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up. I also don't own Jimmy Fallon (obviously), and any appearances he makes in this chapter are based on his appearance in the film, not his appearance in real-life.**

* * *

"Why can't I ride with Candace?" Gray asked.

Zach continued to push his little brother toward the gyrosphere Stacy was sitting in.

" _Because_ ," Zach whispered, "you're going to have tons of fun with Stacy. Just get in there and do what you do. You know, talk about your dino stuff, little bro. Besides, I bet Maisie's smart. Asian girls are smart."

"Her name is Stacy."

Zach helped his brother into the gyrosphere. "Yeah, right. Anyway, have fun."

"But–"

The hatch closed and it rolled off the track into Gyrosphere Valley where the park's largest dinosaurs roamed.

"You're next," the attendant said to Zach.

Zach turned to Candace. "You ready to go Can...dace?"

Candace was off to the side, calling someone on her cellphone.

"What is it now, Candace?" the woman on the other end asked.

"It's Phineas and Ferb! First, they built a giant carousel outside the ride where people get in those giant bubble things, and then they started remodeling a giant hamster ball! Mom, you've got to come quick and see what they're doing?"

"Candace, I'd love to," Linda said, "but I'm really busy right now. It's might turn to hit the ball. We're on the golf course. Gotta go. Have fun!"

Linda hung up. Candace growled. "Great."

"Can't you just take a picture and text it to your mom?" Zach asked.

"Ha! Tried doing that at the beginning of the summer. My thumb was in the way."

"I'm sure there's _something_ you can do to get them busted."

"I've tried everything I could think of. I've dragged Mom to what they were building, I told Mom to turn to the channel Phineas and Ferb were on when they were on live TV and she missed it, I tried showing Mom the huge T. rex we accidentally brought back when we time-traveled, and it froze so my Mom thought it was just a statue, then I tried having a professional film crew get footage of them in the act and some pharmacist stole the truck the footage was in, the footage with my brothers in it from the street security camera was stolen by a robot and then by some guy that looked like Ferb, and when I tried showing Mom the comet that Phineas and Ferb carved their faces into she missed it, the GIANT trench my brothers dug in the backyard mysteriously vanished, this race of sea-people things they grew in Hawaii turned into normal people just as my Mom looked in their direction, the ant farm filled with giant ants that they made grew intelligent and went to outer space or somewhere, the satellite they placed in outerspace crashed in the middle of the city and it again just disappeared and–"

"Wait, you guys went to space?"

"Yeah, it's been a _lo-o-ong_ summer. There's a song I've sung that talks all about how Mom always misses what the boys are doing, but I'm sure the readers have seen it before."

"Readers?"

"Yeah, you know. The readers that read these fanfiction stories?"

"Stories? I thought you guys were on a TV show."

"Well, most of the time. But in cases such as this, we're in a fanfiction story. I guess someone considered our lives interesting enough to write...hm, you know, I don't think we should be breaking the fourth wall."

Zach looked around the area nervously. "Probably not...anyway, should we

"Sorry to break up this conversation," the attendant interrupted, "but you guys are kinda holding up the line."

"Sorry," Zach apologized.

Quickly, Zach and Candace entered the gyrosphere and closed the hatch. Then they rolled out into the valley where Stacy and Gray were waiting in their own gyrosphere. Zach moved the joystick forward and the hamster ball-like sphere began to pick up speed. Between Zach and Candace, a little monitor displayed a man in a lab coat. He appeared to be standing in a typical biology lab, with a chalk board and a glass cabinet filled with test tubes and bottles.

"Hey there," the man said, "I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the gyrosphere, an amazing vehicle made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern, which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system. Which protects you from things like _Dilophosaurus_ venom–"

Stumbling a bit, Jimmy Fallon accidentally knocked over one of his test tubes, getting a green goopy material on his fingers and upper lip. Candace snickered.

"One drop of this," Fallon said, "can...kill you, so watch out..." he turned to the side, "is this real? It is?" This was followed by Fallon suddenly falling to the floor with a hard thud.

"Well this is entertaining," Zach said.

* * *

Stacy watched Candace and Zach's gyrosphere roll up beside theirs. She asked, "So does your brother usually act so..."

"Weird?" Gray asked.

"I guess that's the word I want to use." She and Gray were discussing Zach's strange behavior when they were at the Gyrosphere Station.

"Sometimes. He can be bossy and push me around a lot too."

"Yeah, but that's what _all_ siblings do."

"You have a sibling?"

"Sure. I have a little sister named Jenny."

Gray gasped. "Oh, you mean the same Jenny who's a Fireside Girl."

"That's the one."

"I didn't realize you two were related."

"Yep. Sometimes we fight with each other too. But deep down, we know that we both love each other."

"It's just like that with Zach and I," Gray said with a grin.

Stacy glanced back at Candace and Zach. "I still can't get over what he's trying to do."

"He's like that with a lot of girls."

Stacy raised her eyebrows. "Wait, do you mean your brother likes my friend?"

Gray shrugged. "Maybe. He's kind of hard to figure out sometimes. But he's always staring at other girls, trying to chat them up."

"Um, he does know that Candace already has a boyfriend, right?"

"Well, my brother has a girlfriend already too."

"He does? Strange..."

Gray and Stacy were silent for a moment as they rounded a grove of tropical trees. Gray tapped on the glass. "Where are the dinosaurs?"

"I think they're over there...wow."

As Gray and Stacy's gyrosphere rolled into the plains of Gyrosphere Valley, they saw a large number of large herbivorous dinosaurs – an entire herd of them. Elephant-sized dinosaurs with triple-horned heads and a frill jutting out of the back of their skulls – _Triceratops_ – grazed amid similarly-sized herbivores with 17 kite-shaped plates running down their backs and four spikes extending from their tails; these were _Stegosaurus_. Stranger still were the multitude of crested hadrosaurs – _Parasaurolophus_ – feeding nearby, creating haunting, but beautiful cries.

"Wow," Stacy got out her phone and began taking pictures. "These guys are incredible!"

"No kidding!" Gray exclaimed in utter amazement as Stacy moved the gyrosphere into the herd itself. "And look at those guys!"

Gray pointed to some gigantic long-necked dinosaurs to their left. These behemoths were the largest dinosaurs in the park. They stood upon pillar-like legs and had lengthy whip-like tails that swayed gracefully behind them.

"Those are _Apatosaurus_ ," Gray announced.

"How big are they?"

"I read that _Apatosaurus_ could grow 75 to 90 feet long and weigh over 30 tons."

"Hey that's big. Glad they only eat plants then." Their gyrosphere rode right next to one of the gentle giants as it reached its neck high into a tree to browse upon the green leaves. It stripped a branch clean with its peg-like teeth before swallowing its meal. _I remember these guys_ , Stacy thought. _We saw some Apatosaurus when we visited the Jurassic environment earlier this summer._

* * *

"Talk about deju vu!" Candace breathed as she and Zach watched the gigantic _Stegosaurus_ walking right alongside them. The creature made a deep bellowing sound as it ambled past.

"You've seen _Stegosaurus_ before?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. My brothers made a time portal and we went back in time to the Jurassic. We saw lots of really big herbivorous dinosaurs, and one too many of the carnivorous ones. One of them actually got stuck in the time portal as it tried to follow us into the present, and then of course it somehow disappeared before Mom showed up. Typical."

The two of them were silent as they rode through the herd of giants. Finally, Candace said, "So...I saw this guy staring at me during one of the feeding shows. Wouldn't happen to know him, _would_ you?"

Zach grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know you saw me."

"Yeah, I did. You should get a girlfriend."

"Actually...I already have one."

Candace seemed shocked. "You do?

"Yeah, her name's Kelly."

"So...what's with all the girl-gawking?"

Zach sighed. "I...I dunno. OK, I haven't really told anyone this..."

"Your secret's safe with me. Spill it."

"OK. It goes like this see: we met in 8th grade and we've been together ever since. She loves me a lot, I know that. We share similar interests, my friends at school think we're a good couple...gosh, even her parents like me. I just..."

"...feel like you're falling out of love?"

"Yeah. Something like that. I'm just not getting the connection, you know?"

Candace looked thoughtful. "Well, since you spilled a secret, I'll spill one of mine. I already have a boyfriend, named Jeremy, and back when we first started dating, I was kind of paranoid that we'd break up, or he'd stop loving me or that he'd think I'm dull or maybe that I'd stop loving him. And I mean I _really_ paranoid; just ask Stacy!"

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I started doing some research into why relationships often fail and found suggestions on how to rekindle them. A lot of them were just little things, you know, like finding whatever attracted you to your significant-other-to-be in the first place, admitting that – despite what movies portray – there is no 'perfect other-half' in the world and having the wrong perspective, changing your perspective on the relationship and forgetting past events and moving forward. But one of the most common reasons relationships fail is that couples simply stop communicating like they used to."

"Seriously? It's as simple as that?"

"Sometimes. And I've never really fallen out of love with Jeremy, or vise versa, but it helped with get over my paranoia."

"OK, thanks, Candace."

"No problem."

Then Gray's voice was heard, "Hey, Zach! It's me!"

"And Stacy," another voice added.

"How are they doing that?" Candace asked.

"Guys, if you can here us, press the little button beneath the monitor. It turns the intercom on."

Zach obeyed. "Hey guys, we're here."

"Sweet," Stacy said.

Just then, as the two gyrospheres drove out of the herd of giant herbivores, another voice came over the speaker. "Your attention please," it said. "All gyrospheres must return to the Gyrosphere Station immediately. The Gyrosphere Station is now closing. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your time here at Jurassic World, where visitor safety is our top priority."

"Aw," Gray said, "looks like the adventure's over."

"Doesn't have to be," Zach said with a grin. "We've got backstage passes, Gray, remember? Aunt Claire gave them to us."

"But they told us to go back."

"Yeah, there's probably a good reason they want all gyrospheres to return to the station," Candace brought up.

"I'm just worried you're not gonna get the full Jurassic World experience if we go back. Relax, everything will be fine."

Stacy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If you say so."

"No, no. This is a bad idea. Bad idea! Once they find us, they'll arrest us, shave our heads and make us clean toilets using root beer and a toothbrush!"

A loud foghorn-like cry was emitted from a small herd of four _Parasaurolophus_ as they stampeded across the plain toward the gyrospheres. They were running quite fast on their hind legs and seemed somewhat panicked.

" _Parasaurolophus_ ," Gray identified. "Did you guys know that _Parasaurolophus_ can emit sounds using its hollow crest?"

"Yeah, whatever," Candace said, not really caring for Gray's factoids. "What I want to know is why they're all running."

"You see what I'm talking about?" Zach asked. "Up close and personal with four...um...dinosauruses."

" _Parasaurolophus_ ," Gray corrected. "We shouldn't be here, and there's way more than four dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius or something. Look." He counted the _Parasaurolophus_ as they ran past. "One, two, three, four..."

"And a whole lot more!" Stacy exclaimed.

Everyone looked ahead to see a large flock of at least 20 or so ostrich-like dinosaurs running towards them. Much like an ostrich, they had small heads, large eyes, beaked mouths and long necks followed by a slender body and a pair of strong, lengthy legs. Unlike an ostrich however, these dinosaurs lacked feathers and had sharply-clawed forelimbs, in addition to a long tail that was held straight out behind each dinosaur.

"Oh, I know what these guys are," Stacy said. "I read about them on the way to the island. They're ga...uh...galli...gallimimoose."

"Close," said Gray, "it's _Gallimimus_...and they're coming right for us!"

"Quick!" Zach exclaimed. "Get to the grove of trees on the left!"

As the _Gallimimus_ flock sprinted forward, the two gyrospheres rolled toward the trees to avoid colliding with these ostrich-like dinosaurs. The monitor in each of the gyrospheres again showed Jimmy Fallon running on a treadmill in a laboratory.

"Whoa!" Jimmy said. "That must be our park's flock of _Gallimimus_." The treadmill slowly began to move faster as he continued to speak. "You might notice that these Cretaceous dinosaurs share a lot in common with modern day ostriches, including speed. We've clocked our _Gallimimus_ at over 30 miles...per...hour...how do I stop this thing?" Then Jimmy was suddenly flung off the treadmill and he fell somewhere off-screen, resulting in a loud crash. "I'm OK."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Oh boy," he moaned.

"Look at those dinosaurs go," Candace noted. "I wonder what got them on the run."

Gray suddenly gasped and pointed to the glass in front of him. "Do you think it's...that?" He was pointing to what appeared to be the reflection of a large reptile with sharp teeth.

A low growling noise came from behind the gyrospheres, hidden partially by the jungle foliage. The teens turned to see a colossal beast rising out of the low vegetation. It looked a little like T. rex (complete with dozens of sharp teeth and a terrifying appearance), but was whitish in color and had long arms that ended in four fingers, with sharp claws on the end of each. A pair of horny crests protruded from above the dinosaur's nightmarish red eyes. It remained very still for a moment, watching the humans from its privileged height.

"Um...Zach," Candace whimpered. "I don't think that's supposed to be part of this ride!"

The monster opened its jaws and gave a mighty roar.

"Follow me!" Zach exclaimed. He grabbed the joystick and sped back into the valley, with Stacy following close behind.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella stood back to get a better look at the masterpiece they'd created. Before them lay an improvised vehicle, different from the one they originally planned to make. Instead of creating a gyrosphere with spider legs and a pair of pincers at the front, their finished project, which stood around 13 feet tall at its "shoulder", was so much cooler.

"Impressive, guys," the Gyrosphere Station attendant said, admiring the vehicle. "I thought you were going to give it spider legs and scorpion pincers."

"We were," Phineas said, "but we decided to make it more in-theme with Jurassic World. So instead, we decided to model this gyrosphere after one of the coolest dinosaurs ever – _Velociraptor_!" Ferb began pointing out the parts of the vehicle as Phineas continued to talk. "For starters, our creation stands on a pair of raptor-like legs giving us maximum speed and endurance. Each leg is powered by a powerful piston that is meant to work kind of like a tendon. As the leg moves with each pace, the energy stored in the piston makes the next stride even easier. So the faster we move, the more energy efficient; she's designed to move 40-50 mph if she's ever out in the open. Ferb took the time to add a raptor-like retractable claw to each foot. Perfect for slashing into stuff. Plus it looks cool."

"We also added a pair of arms with raptor-like manipulating hands," Isabella explained. "That way we can interact with the environment. The head, which stands 15 feet off the ground, is also modeled after a raptor's and is complete with dozens of teeth-like spikes and the eyes act like a periscope. And of course, the gyrosphere itself acts as the vehicle's body."

The attendant nodded in approval. "Nice. But what's the tail for?"

"For balance," said Phineas. "The tail's mostly rigid, except at the base. That means it can swing in both directions, allowing us to turn on a dime."

"Sweet."

"We've decided to call our creation: the Sphere-a-raptor."

Phineas looked around. The Gyrosphere Station closed several minutes ago, but her sister, Stacy and the Mitchell brothers were nowhere to be seen. "Um, have you seen our sister?"

"I haven't." The attendant gasped. "That must mean they're still in the valley! Oh no...I wonder what management's going to have to say about this. Do you think they'll fire me if everyone's not out of the valley at a certain time?"

"You don't have to find out. We can use the Sphere-a-raptor to go into the valley and find them, if you want."

"You'd do that? Thanks so much! Maybe I won't get fired after all!"

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella quickly climbed into the gyrosphere-body of the Sphere-a-raptor and took their seats. Phineas would be the one actually driving the Sphere-a-raptor, Ferb's job was to steer (using the vehicle's one-of-a-kind tail of course), and Isabella served as a lookout, in case she saw Zach, Gray, Candace and Stacy.

"All set?" Phineas asked.

"Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Isabella answered.

"How about you, Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

"Great! Let's test this baby out!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, looks like Zach's exploits got him, Gray, Candace and Stacy in trouble. Will they escape the Indominus rex? (Of course, that's a rhetoric question because they're all under the age of 18. Perhaps a better question is HOW they will escape. What occurs might surprise you!). How do you guys like the Sphere-a-raptor? I was going to originally call it a Veloci-pod, but I wanted to use something from the word "gyrosphere". In any case, it's a pretty cool invention, and Candace is going to have an interesting time trying to get Linda to see it! As usual, please be sure to favorite, follow and review this story and I'll publish another chapter soon! See you later!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	10. Race Through the Valley

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 10: Race Through the Valley**

 **A/N: Ah, yes. This should be a fun chapter. First, I'd like to apologize for not publishing last Friday like I usually do. I was crazy busy that day and will continue to be busy on Fridays for a while. BUT, I will be able to start publishing on Mondays from now on! By the way, if you have been reading my work since last you, you probably know that I am involved in the Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) challenge, which requires me to write a 50,000-word novel during the month of November. Of course, if I'm doing that, I can't write fanfiction chapters too. But unlike last year, where I just postponed my fanfiction chapter publishing, I was able to get ahead this year. I actually went ahead and finished "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World!" before November so I could continue to publish chapters and not have it interfere with my Nanowrimo writing. Sweet, huh? Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys have posted for this story. I'm glad you all are thoroughly enjoying it. Without further ado, let's get started! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up. I also don't own Jimmy Fallon (obviously), and any appearances he makes in this chapter are based on his appearance in the film, not his appearance in real-life.**

Zach pushed the joystick to the front and the gyrosphere sped forward out of the forest, quickly followed by the gyrosphere holding Stacy and Gray. A few moments later, the giant theropod dinosaur erupted from the vegetation, issuing a hideous roar. Though the teens didn't know it yet, this was _Indominus rex_ , the hybrid now loose in the park and ready to kill. She charged after the fleeing vehicles.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gray called.

"That's what we're trying to do, Gray," Stacy told him.

"Herd of ostrich-o-saurus coming up!" Zach said.

" _Gallimimus_!" his brother corrected.

The two gyrosphere drove straight into the fleeing herd. The _Gallimimus_ were wonderfully designed for life on the run, as their bodies were streamlined and their legs were lengthy. The creatures squawked in terror as the carnivore raced after them and the gyrospheres.

"Watch out for the tree!" Candace called. The gyrospheres and _Gallimimus_ agilely dodged the tree that they nearly crashed into.

Zach said, "Don't worry, I've got this. I'm a pro at driving this thing."

"Look out!"

From behind, the I. rex rushed forward with open jaws. Zach moved his gyrosphere out of the way, but Stacy were swept aside by the beast's massive head. "You guys OK?" Zach asked.

"We're fine for now!" Stacy answered. "We've got to escape this thing somehow."

The _Gallimimus_ suddenly changed direction, to quickly for the gyrospheres to follow. Before them was a herd of at least a dozen _Apatosaurus_ , lazily browsing on the island's lush flora. Maybe they'd help slow down the hybrid? Zach and Stacy steered the gyrospheres directly into the herd. The I. rex roared again; this got the sauropods spooked and they began to walk briskly in the opposite direction (since they were so heavy, they needed at least three feet on the ground at all times, meaning they could only swiftly amble, like an elephant). A giant foot nearly squashed Zach's gyrosphere.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed. "These guys are big!"

Candace screamed "Watch out for that one!"

Zach was dodging the feet of stampeding sauropods right and left.

"Right," Candace directed, "no left...the other left!"

"I'm trying my best here!"

Then Gray's voice was heard on the intercom. "Zach! Behind you!"

Zach and Candace looked back too late as a terrified _Apatosaurus_ "ran" up behind them. Its front right foot hit the gyrosphere, causing it to twirl and spire out of control. Zach tried to gain back control of the vehicle, but he failed.

* * *

Stacy's swift hands were helping her gyrosphere avoid the sauropod's mighty feet as they swept by. But it was getting increasingly difficult as they reached the middle of the herd. More sauropods were stampeding by at every moment.

"Where's my brother and Candace?" Gray asked. "I don't see them!"

"We'll look after we get out of this–"

"Watch out!"

Just then a fleeing _Apatosaurus_ "ran" up to the gyrosphere and her front left foot landed on it. The giant foot sent a spiderweb of cracks running through the thick glass before it completely fractured into smithereens. Slipping in the ball, the sauropod bellowed as it fell to the ground with a thunderous thud. Stacy and Gray were cast out of the gyrosphere on impact and landed on the grass-covered ground near their wrecked ride. As the rest of the sauropods briskly ambled away, Stacy and Gray sat up, looking at the busted gyrosphere and the downed _Apatosaurus_.

"Well, I guess our ride's totaled," Gray said.

Stacy shrugged. "But at least we lost the predatory dinosaur, right?"

"No we didn't!"

Out of the haze, the ominous shape of the _Indominus rex_ appeared. Her stature was as awe-inspiring as it was terrible. She growled contently – this is exactly what she wanted to happen. Now that the gyrosphere was useless as protection, her prey was defenseless.

Stacy bit her lip. "T-that's a b-big d-dinosaur..." Stacy said with a quiver. "That's way more scary than those _Allosaurus_ we met in the Jurassic! Gray, what kind of dinosaur is that?"

"Not sure," he answered. "I haven't seen it in any of my dinosaur books, or on the internet or in dinosaur documentaries either. It looks kind of like a _Giganotosaurus_ , but it has four fingers."

The I. rex gave a loud snort as she slowly approached her prey...suddenly the fallen sauropod's whip-like tail came up and whacked the mighty carnivore in the head. The I. rex snarled in surprise as the _Apatosaurus_ picked herself up off the ground and bellowed. Her tail created a loud snapping sound, like a whiplash. I. rex growled at this challenge and attacked. She lunged at the herbivore, only to quickly recoil when the sauropod once again swung her mighty tail.

As the fight continued, Gray saw Candace and Zach's gyrosphere nearby and he and Stacy rushed over to them.

"Are you guys OK?" Stacy asked.

"Well if you consider being stuck in a gyrosphere with a huge carnivorous dinosaur nearby great," Candace said, "We're doing _fantastic_."

Gray asked, "You can't get out?"

"The hatch is jammed," Zach responded. "We're literally stuck in here."

"Can you roll back to the station?"

"Nope. The control's are all messed up too. Must have been the impact that knocked us out of control."

Candace scoffed, "Some vacation this is turning out to be. How are we going to get back to the station now? We don't even know where it is from here."

Stacy gasped. "That might not be our biggest problem."

"What is then?"

"That!"

Stacy pointed to another dinosaur coming out of the distance. This one was 15 feet tall and had a large round body and long legs. But something seemed very different about this dinosaur; as it got closer they saw that the dinosaur was actually some type of machine. Candace glared.

"Wait a minute..." Candace muttered. "I know who built."

"Phineas and Ferb!" Gray exclaimed. "We're saved!"

"Hey guys!" Phineas called as they reached the teenagers. "Need a lift?"

"What is this thing?" Stacy asked.

"We're calling it the Sphere-a-raptor, because we used a gyrosphere for the body and the entire vehicle looks like a–"

"A raptor, we know," Candace groaned. "Just get us out of here."

"You bet."

The Sphere-a-raptor's leg lifted up and used its sickle-shaped claw to break the glass of Candace and Zach's gyrosphere. The two teenagers anxiously climbed out and stretched their legs. A loud roar from the dinosaur fight drew everyone's attention to the scene. The _Indominus_ once again rushed toward the _Apatosaurus_ , but this time she got a successful bite. The sauropod yelped and kicked the monster away with her front foot. Then she reared up on two legs, using her tail as a counterbalance and returned her front legs to the ground with a loud thump.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked. "I don't think that dinosaur's supposed to be in Gyrosphere Valley."

"It's not," Zach confirmed. "That's what got us in this pickle in the first place."

 _Indominus rex_ was about to attack the sauropod again when she noticed the humans standing nearby. Snarling, she broke off from her fight with the _Apatosaurus_ and charged towards them.

"She's coming!" Candace squealed.

"Get in guys," Phineas urged. He opened the hatch and Stacy, Candace, Zach and Gray climbed in. Once everyone was settled, the hatch was closed and the Sphere-a-raptor took off down the plain, with I. rex not far behind.

* * *

From the Jurassic World's Security Station, Vic Hoskins watched a large monitor on the wall with Vanessa by his side. They just watched the ACU troopers got dispersed after the _Indominus rex_ had turned back into a dinosaur. Hoskins rubbed his beard, deep in thought.

"That didn't go as planned," Hoskins concluded.

"Pfft," Vanessa said, "that's my Dad for ya."

"He does this kind of thing a lot, right? I know he's always building machines to bring down some type of dangerous animal–"

"It's a platypus. Perry the platypus."

"A platypus? Isn't that a little beaver-duck thing from Australia that lays eggs?"

"Yeah, but the one my Dad fights isn't your ordinary platypus."

"I see. And how does he defeat the platypus?"

"He doesn't. See what usually happens is my Dad will build some big -inator to accomplish his goal, Perry the platypus comes over to destroy it, my Dad traps him, my Dad explains how his -inator's going to be used, then Perry escapes, he and my Dad fight, the -inator is destroyed and then it's back to square one. That's how 99% of the summer days go at my Dad's place."

"Wow. Doesn't he get...I dunno, bored?"

"He's still hopeful. He wants to take over the entire tri-state area."

"Hm. Good luck to him then. In any case, I don't know how we're going to get that I. rex captured. It's gotta be contained, otherwise it'll tear this park apart."

Vanessa placed a hand on her hip. "What are our options?"

Hoskins smiled. "Since you asked...there's an ex-military man who works at this park named Owen Grady, and he's been training our pack of _Velociraptors_."

"How's that turned out?"

"Beautifully." Hoskins went over to the monitor's control panel and after typing in a few keys, a view of the Raptor Research Arena came up on the screen. At present Blue and Delta were on screen, snapping and snarling at each other. As this continued, Charlie and Echo darted past. "Ever seen _Dog Whisperer_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Owen's like that with these raptors. They respond to and carry out his commands. They view him as the alpha of their pack, see? For the past two years, I've been working on an application for these raptors so we can use them for military operations. Just think, if we get a bunch of these raptors on the battlegrounds, countless human lives wouldn't have to go out there, fight and die. Raptors are so much more equipped for warfare than humans are. They're more deadly than dozens of foot soldiers."

Vanessa cocked her eyebrow. "So you wanna use them to bring down the I. rex."

"Exactly. I've breached my plan of using the raptors for military operations, but Owen Grady and Simon Masrani haven't thought it was a good idea. This could be our window of opportunity to finally use these raptors. There's only one way to bring down this hybrid. As the old saying goes, we can fight fire with fire."

"Then just ask Mr. Masrani to let you use them. He's the boss, right?"

"Yeah, but in the past he's sided with Owen. They both think the raptors are too dangerous to use in the field. The circumstances might change his mind though..." he looked at Vanessa. "Say, I don't think he'll listen to me, but if _you_ brought up the subject, he might be a bit more receptive to the idea."

"Why me?"

"I've breached the subject loads of times. They're probably tired of hearing me talk about it. Actually, I _know_ they are."

"That still doesn't explain why you want _me_ to do it."

"You're the only person around here who even slightly sides with me. What do you say?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Great. You'll be saving a lot of lives, Nessa."

* * *

"Watch out for those trees!" Isabella called.

Ferb made the Sphere-a-raptor jinx to the left, dodging the trees of the dense jungle as they tried to outrun the terrifying I. rex. Candace tapped on Phineas' shoulder.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" she asked.

"Sorry, Candace," Phineas said. "It's really hard navigating through these trees."

Behind them, the _Indominus_ roared, anxious to finally capture her prey. Ferb continued to move the tail from right to left, as Phineas increased the speed. Unfortunately, it was too much and the machine's head got caught in some tree branches and completely broke off.

"We're headless!" Isabella declared.

Then the right leg became caught on a tree root and was dislocated from the body. Everyone screamed as the Sphere-a-raptor crashed to the ground.

"And we're down," Gray moaned.

"Not good," Stacy said. "It's still coming for us."

Slightly slowed down by the thick vegetation, the _Indominus rex_ kept coming. Her sharp claws, normally useful for slashing into prey, made short work of the local flora. Zach and the others quickly unbuckled their seat belts, opened the hatch and ran from the totaled Sphere-a-raptor. By then, the _Indominus_ had freed herself and continued her pursuit. Now, she had the upper hand and decreased the space between herself and her prey. Phineas and the gang rushed out of the jungle and into a clearing filled with long grass and situated near a small river. Not more than a few seconds later, _Indominus_ joined them, uttering a terrible growl.

"I can't do this! I can't keep running like this!" Candace screamed.

"We have to Candace!" Phineas told her. "Besides, we've done this before."

"Yeah, but last time we didn't have to—ah!"

Candace came to a halt as she and the others reached a cliff next to a waterfall that dropped bunches of liquid into the river below.

"We're trapped!" Gray exclaimed.

Behind them, the _Indominus rex_ got closer and closer.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Zach said.

"You crazy?" Gray asked. "That's gotta be a thirty-foot drop!"

"We have to," Isabella told him.

Zach said, "On the count of three...one...two..."

But everyone jumped on two. The _Indominus_ lunged forward and snapped her jaws shut on empty space as her prey fell into the water below. The great creature released a deep bellow. Phineas was about to surface when he released the animal was still waiting there above them at the top of the cliff. She was waiting to see if they had survived the fall. A few seconds passed and I. rex assumed they were gone. With a disappointed grunt, she turned and walked back toward the jungle. Everyone surfaced to take a nice deep breath.

"I couldn't have held my breath for much longer!" Stacy said. "I'm soaked. Where's the shore?"

Ferb pointed to the riverbank and everyone paddled to shore.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," Gray said as the group walked through the intimidating jungles of Isla Nublar. "First, we shouldn't have stayed in the valley when they told us to go back. Second, we shouldn't have went into that _Apatosaurus_ herd. Third, we should have run back to the station after we got rescued–"

"It's OK, bro," Zach said. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Isabella agreed. "We escaped that...thing...and that's what's important."

"Does anybody know where we are?" Candace asked.

"According to logical reasoning," Ferb said, "Since the Gyrosphere Valley is located in the northern region of the park, near the perimeter fence, and because we also went through the perimeter fence, we should be near the northwestern portion of the island."

"Whoa," said Zach. "I didn't realize your brother talked."

"Ferb's a man of few words," Candace uttered. "Speaking of which, where's Buford and Baljeet?"

"They're looking for Zara in the park," Phineas answered.

* * *

"Zara!" Baljeet called. "Zara! Za–*cough*. Za–*cough*. Oh dear. I believe my throat is getting horse."

Buford came up behind Baljeet, carrying a plate of sausages. He picked one up and took a bite. "Mm," he said, "delicious!"

"Buford! How are we supposed to find Zara if I am the only one actually trying to find her."

"By exactly what you're doin'. We'll find her."

"You mean _I_ will find her. You are not helping."

"Sure I am."

"And...how so?"

He took another bite of a sausage. "I'm supervising."

* * *

"Lucky them," Candace muttered. "At least they're somewhere safe and out of dangers way." Just then, a loud, distant bellowing sound was heard. Candace shivered. "What was that?"

"Probably a _Brachiosaurus_ ," Gray said. "There's gotta be something out here in this jungle."

"Like that, perhaps?" Stacy asked.

Before them, in the denseness of the jungle, was a set of stairs leading to a pair of old wooden doors.

"What's this?" Phineas asked. "Whatever it is, it looks pretty cool. Let's check it out."

"Yeah, cause anywhere's safer than out here in the jungle," Candace said.

* * *

 **A/N: Rule #1 in Jurassic World: When they want everyone to return to the Gyrosphere Station, you'd best better return! Zach, Gray, Candace and Stacy sure wish they went back. Now they've got the I. rex on their tails and they're somewhere in the deep jungles of Isla Nublar. Meanwhile, Hoskins is trying to use Vanessa to convince Masrani to let him use the raptors to take down I. rex. How will this turn out? You'll have to wait and see! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll catch you guys later! Carpe diem!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	11. Fighting Dinosaurs with Dinosaurs

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 11: Fighting Dinosaurs With Dinosaurs**

 **A/N: In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Gray and Zach make some discoveries in Isla Nublar's jungles, Claire, Owen and Perry try to track down the missing kids and Vanessa and Hoskins try to convince Masrani that using raptors to kill the I. rex is a good offense. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up. I also don't own Jimmy Fallon (obviously), and any appearances he makes in this chapter are based on his appearance in the film, not his appearance in real-life.**

* * *

Zach and Ferb pushed on the great wooden double doors that led into the building and they opened with a long creak. Light streamed into the building for the first time in perhaps many years. Inside the structure was a vast room which appeared to lead to different parts of the building. Vines and other greenery drenched over the walls and covered the floor.

"What is this place?" Zach asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Phineas said.

"Maybe its some ancient ruins," Gray said. "I read that before Isla Nublar was officially discovered in 1525 by Spanish navigator Diego Fernandez, there was a tribe of native people living here. They're called the Bribri tribe."

"What happened to them?" asked Candace.

"When InGen bought the rights to use this island for the theme park in 1987, the remaining Bribri were moved off the island to the mainland of Costa Rica."

Isabella bent down and picked up an object – it looked like a piece of plastic rib bone. Then she picked up a cloth lying on the floor and tore a piece from it. "Hm, too bad I don't have matches with me."

"I have some," Gray told her. He handed her the matches and after she wrapped the cloth around the bone, she lit it, creating a torch. "And now we have light!"

"Cool," Phineas congratulated. "Now we can scavenge around here and look for anything that can help us get back to the park."

Isabella's torch shined upon the cloth she found on the floor. This wasn't just any cloth though – it was a long banner that read: **WHERE DINOSAURS RULE THE EARTH**. "Guys," Isabella said, "this structure isn't that ancient."

"How do you know?" Stacy asked her.

Isabella pointed to the banner.

"Hey," Gray said. "That's the same banner that they had in the original Visitor Center in the first park."

Candace shivered in discomfort. "Where the heck are we?"

"We must be in the original Visitor Center then," Ferb concluded. "The crown jewel of John Hammond's Jurassic Park."

"Yeah," Phineas agreed. "And it never got a full unveiling due to those unfortunate circumstances that occurred."

"In that case," Zach said, "maybe there _is_ some stuff in here we can use in here. Let's scout around a bit."

The group looked through the Visitor Center, observing everything from the moss and plants growing up through the floor, to the vine-covered walls bearing a wall-length painting that portrayed several species of dinosaurs in their natural habitat. Finally, they made their way to one of the side rooms.

"This must be the gift shop," Zach said.

"These are cool," said Gray as he picked up a pair of what looked like binoculars. He put them on his head. "Why are these so heavy?"

Ferb came alongside him and pressed a little button on the side. Then, the view from the "binoculars" turned from dark to green.

"Oh, cool!" Gray exclaimed. "Night-vision! Thanks, Ferb! This will come in handy."

"Check out this room, guys!" Isabella called. Everyone followed her voice until they found her in a smaller room where two jeeps were parked. This must have been a garage. Ferb inspected each of the jeeps and looked at Phineas. Phineas knew exactly what was going through his brother's mind.

"According to Ferb," Phineas explained, "it shouldn't take much to get these jeeps up and running again."

"That's good news," Zach said. "What model is this thing?"

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara," Gray answered. "Sand Beige."

Zach looked at his brother and smiled. "Remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah, maybe we can fix this jeep. Plus, we've got Phineas and Ferb here too. They're great with building and fixing things."

"You bet we are," Phineas said. "Looks like all we need is a new battery, some new tires and fuel and we'll be out of here. Looks like I know what else we're gonna do today."

"And by the way," said Candace. "We just need the car fixed. No doohickeys that make it fly, or driverless steering capabilities or what not. We just need it fixed. No telling where that...thing that chased us is."

"It's probably not gonna find us," Zach told her. "We lost it by the waterfall."

"Still," Stacy said, "I don't wanna stick around too long. Let's get this thing fixed."

Phineas opened the hood of the jeep. "Cool. Looks like it's in pretty good condition considering its been cooped up in here for 22 years."

* * *

Owen hacked through jungle foliage, followed by Claire and Agent P. The three of them were still looking for Claire's nephews.

"Are you sure your nephews went out here?" Owen asked.

"No," Claire answered, "but there were only two gyrospheres in the valley when they were all called back to the station. Do you think the dinosaur found them?"

Perry chattered.

"Found something, Perry?" Owen asked.

Perry nodded and pointed to a wrecked gyrosphere beyond the edge of the clearing of the forest they were in.

"Oh my gosh," Claire said. "That might be there's."

The three of them rushed to the first gyrosphere they saw. It had been cut open on the side.

"It's almost surgical," Owen observed. "I don't think I. rex could open a gyrosphere like that."

"There's a cellphone inside. I wonder if it's...Zach's." Claire reached in and grabbed the phone. Her jaw dropped. "Oh no...it is Zach's."

Owen pointed to a set of footprints leading away from the gyrosphere. "They made it out though. There's another gyrosphere over there. Let's go see if we can figure out who was in that one."

They investigated the second gyrosphere, which was far more damaged than the first. It had suffered a huge impact, as if something powerful had collided with it from the top. Owen noticed many footprints here. In addition to human footprints, indicating whoever was in here had survived, he also saw large footprints the size of truck tires – _Apatosaurus_ footprints. Based on the distance between each footprint, it appeared they were spooked by something and "fled" (if you can call their ambling "fleeing"). Also sighted was a set of large three-toed tracks – clearly these belonged to the _Indominus rex_. Owen shook his head. "This thing's a monster."

"What's that trail from?" Claire drew their attention to yet another set of footprints, leading toward the gyrosphere that had been "surgically" cut open and then toward the jungle. They were two-toed, but didn't seem to belong to any dinosaur Owen was familiar with.

"I'm not sure, Claire," Owen answered. "Never seen these tracks before."

Perry bent down to the tracks. He'd never seen footprints like these before, but he knew _exactly_ who had made the contraption that made them – his owners! That meant they were probably in trouble too. Pulling his hat lower over his eyes, Perry chattered and indicated that he wanted Claire and Owen to follow him.

Owen shrugged. "I guess he wants us to follow."

Rushing back into the jungle, Perry followed the trail of the strange contraption through the foliage until they found it had crashed in some dense vegetation.

"And what's this?" Owen asked. "Looks almost like a _Velociraptor_."

"What I want to know is who built this thing," Claire said. "Is that a gyrosphere that someone used to make the body?"

Perry nodded.

Owen grinned. "Wait, I think I know who built this thing."

"Who?"

"Two boys I met earlier named Phineas and Ferb. They make a lot of crazy inventions like this. I bet I know what happened: they went into the valley to rescue your nephews and that's when the I. rex started chasing them. They fled into the jungle where their...raptor machine thing got caught on these vines and not having time to get it on its feet, they left it behind and continued running."

Claire rubbed her forehead. "Great, now we've got my nephews and two other boys to worry about."

"Hey, if your nephews are with Phineas and Ferb, they'll be fine. Trust me. Those two can make an airplane out of nothing paper mache."

Claire rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"I'm not kidding. They actually did. But that's another story." Owen turned to Perry. "Well, Agent P, lead the way."

Perry nodded and continued following the trail made by his owners and the I. rex. He felt that they were finally getting closer to rescuing the boys. The trail went on through the jungle until it was evidenced that the boys and their pursuers had gone into a small clearing. This was where Perry, Owen and Claire saw a creek that fed water to a large waterfall nearby.

Owen put his machete away and brought out his rifle, just in case. "They must have jumped," he concluded. "Brave kids."

Claire put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh! Those boys were in my care! This can't be happening!" Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled, "ZACH! GRAY!"

"Shh!" Owen said.

Claire glared at him. "I will not be shushed! ZACH! GR–"

"Just listen to me for one moment, OK?" Owen demanded. In a calmer, quieter voice, he added, "Listen, those kids are still alive. But you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that."

Taking deep breaths, Claire began to calm herself down. "OK, OK. I'm calm. So can't you...I dunno, pick up their scent or something? Track their footprints?"

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo."

"But you just were tracking their footprints a few minutes ago."

"Yes, in _damp_ soil. Most of the jungle floor isn't damp enough to preserve footprints for long, ones that we can readily identify anyway."

"Then what about the platypus?"

"Perry."

"Perry, right. Can't he sniff them out?"

Owen looked at Perry. Perry shook his head (even though platypus had a good sense of smell, they aren't "bloodhounds" by any stretch).

Claire put her hands on her hips. "OK then, Owen, what do you suggest we do?"

"You get back," Owen said. "Perry and I will find the kids."

"No, _we'll_ find them."

Owen didn't change his mind. "Are you nuts? You'll last two minutes in there. Less in those ridiculous shoes."

Claire glared at Owen for a few seconds before she removed the white jacket she was wearing over her white blouse and tied the sleeves around her waist. Then she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows before placing her hands back on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owen asked.

"It means," Claire answered, "I'm ready to go."

Owen groaned. He looked at Perry, who shrugged his shoulders in reply. Turning back to Claire he said, "OK. Fine. But let's get one thing straight: out here, I'm in charge. You do everything I say, as I say it."

Claire sighed, but arguing with Owen wasn't going to get anywhere, so she agreed. Agent P walked to the edge of the cliff that dropped down into the river below. He jumped down and into the water. Claire looked over the edge to see if she could spot him. "Where did he go? Do you see...um, Perry?"

"No, not at the mo...ment. Hey, I see something surfacing by the riverbank. It's probably him."

True to Owen's prediction, Perry resurfaced and clambered onto land. After ringing out his soaked fedora, he put it back on his head and dropped to all fours, sniffing the ground. Then he rose back up and gave a thumbs up to Owen and Claire.

"Well, looks like Perry's got the trail," Owen said.

* * *

Lowery and Vivian Krill watched the large monitor on the wall from the Control Room. They were reviewing some of the footage taken earlier during the I. rex escape. The footage clearly showed the animal camouflaging into its environment; even the heat she radiated from her body due to her being an endothermic animal vanished from the security camera's view.

"So we know it can camo, right?" Lowery asked. "But that doesn't explain how it was able to hide from the thermal tracking system in her cage."

"She'd have to be able to change her heat signature," Vivian informed him. "No animal can do that."

Masrani, who was standing behind them sighed. "We're not dealing with a normal animal here."

Lowery punched some keys on his keyboard, which brought up a map of the island on the monitor. There were a series of red dots scattered across the northern range of the map. "All those red dots indicate where I. rex attacks occurred. Every time she attacks, she moves further south. She's heading right for the park."

"Why would she come here?" Vivian asked.

"She can sense the thermal radiation," Lowery guessed. "Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies into one place."

Just outside the entrance to the Control Room, Hoskins and Vanessa were waiting. Hoskins turned to Vanessa.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess," Vanessa said.

"Good. Now remember, make sure you sound genuinely interested in what's going on in the park. Then bring up my idea about the raptors in a way that makes it seem like it's your idea."

"I've got it. I don't have short term memory loss, you know."

Vanessa walked around the corner and toward Masrani.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Masrani, Vivian and Lowery turned to her direction. "Hi," Masrani replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. My Dad's the guy who tried to take down that dinosaur with the chicken-inator."

"Oh, the pharmacist."

"He's an evil scientist actually."

"I see."

"So what's going on around here? Did your guys bring down the..."

" _Indominus rex_ ," Lowery interjected.

"Yeah, that thing."

"We wish. Based on where her attacks are taking place, it looks like she's headed right for the park."

"What do you plan to do about that?"

Lowery sighed. "We're still trying to figure that out."

"What if we try luring her back into her paddock?" Vivian inquired.

"She's intelligent," Masrani told her. "She was able to fool us into thinking she escaped; I have little doubt she won't figure out that we're trying to get her back in."

"Say, Mr. Masrani," Vanessa brought up, "doesn't some guy who works for you train raptors?"

"Yes, he's studying their behavior and seeing how intelligent they are."

"Well, why don't you use them to take hunt down and kill the _Indominus rex_?"

"Good, good!" Hoskins whispered.

"They're fast and pretty lethal. They'd probably be able to get the job done before you can blink an eye."

Masrani looked thoughtful. Then he said, "Just out of curiosity, did Hoskins put you up to this?"

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "Uh..."

"Wait! Masrani!" Hoskins rushed from around the corner. "Just here me out!"

Masrani nodded. "As I thought."

"How'd you guess?" Vanessa asked.

"Your father's working with Vic Hoskins and he's been dying to conduct field tests on the _Velociraptors_ for ages." He turned to Hoskins and added, "What wasn't clear about our last discussion to use the raptors for–"

"I'm not talking about a field test this time. I'm talking about taking care of that monster that's running loose on the island. It's already been responsible for several attacks and it's gonna eat everyone and everything on this island if we're not careful. I've been working on an application for these raptors for two years and trust me, they can kill that I. rex."

"But your program was to test their intelligence."

Hoskins nodded. "Yeah, it was, and we did. But in doing so, we learned something. These raptors follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you."

"Let me be as clear as I can," Masrani announced. "No _Velociraptors_ are going to be set loose on this island."

"I told you before, Vic," Lowery said. "You're out of your mind if you want to let a pack of vicious, calculating assassins loose."

"Hey," Hoskins snapped. "I wasn't talking to you."

"He's right, Hoskins," Masrani told him.

Before Hoskins could respond, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, followed by Hamada entered the Control Room.

"Hello!" Doofenshmirtz called out. "Dr. D is in the house!"

"I know who you are," Masrani said. "You're a scientist I understand."

"Yeah, that's what I am. Though most people tend to think I'm a pharmacist when they first see me. I guess it's in the lab coat."

"Probably. What was that machine you tried using on the _Indominus_?"

"It was a chicken-inator. As the name suggests, it turns whatever animal or person it shoots into a chicken. I was going to use it on my nemesis, but I guess I'll try that another day. What I was actually _trying_ to build was a dinosaur-trust-inator."

"And what does that do?"

"Well it has 'dinosaur-trust' in the name. Essentially it causes a dinosaur that it shoots to automatically develop trust in the individual who shoots it. This time around, I've created an actual dinosaur-trust-inator instead of a chicken-inator. So when we use it, it should work this time."

"That was another method I thought could be useful in getting that I. rex back in its paddock," Hoskins explained. "If my raptor plan wasn't anonymously accepted." After Masrani sighed in irritation, he added, "What are you going to do then? You got 20,000 people on this island with nowhere to go! You've got no more boats; you don't have enough guns! That thing is a killing machine, and it will not stop!"

"He's got a point you know," Doofenshmirtz acknowledged. "After all, the best way to fight a dinosaur is to use another dinosaur."

Masrani looked thoughtful again. A few moments later, he responded with, "OK, I intend to personally look into your raptor project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company."

Hoskins shrugged. He didn't fully convince Masrani, but at least he made some headway. "OK, boss. What's your next move?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to our head geneticist. Hamada, Doofenshmirtz...I might be needing you soon, so you'd best follow me so we all can know what exactly it is we're up against."

"Cool, the genetics lab," Doofenshmirtz said. He turned to Vanessa. "You know, if I ever wanted to retire from being evil, I was thinking that maybe I could be a high school science teacher."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Dad."

* * *

 **A/N: I guess we know what Doofenshmirtz high school science teacher dream was a reference to, at least, fans of Phineas and Ferb should know. Also, do you think that Doofenshmirtz' Dinosaur-trust-inator will actually work this time? Also, how do you guys like that Owen, Claire and Perry teamed up? I think they make a good team. By the way, we haven't seen Major Monogram or Carl in a while, but don't worry, they'll be back in the story very soon. In the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll publish a new chapter soon! HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	12. We Don't Need Anyone Else

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 12: We Don't Need Anyone Else**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! First, I'd like to apologize for not publishing a chapter on Monday. Mondays will not work for me anymore, so I will be publishing on Wednesdays now. Also, some of you may remember that I should be publishing a chapter for Jurassic World: Apocalypse today, but while I successfully reached 50,000 words for my Nanowrimo novel this year, I have not actually finished the novel. So that's what I will be doing for the next week or two instead of writing new chapters of JW:A. Fortunately, I have many unpublished chapters for this story I can publish in the meantime. In this chapter, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, Hamada and Masrani stop by the Creation Lab to see what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in there when they made the Indominus rex. What will they find out? If you've seen the movie, you already know, but when Doofenshmirtz is involved, conversations don't always stay on topic. Also, we'll catch up with Phineas and the gang as they repair the jeep and see what Claire, Owen and Perry find when they reach the old Visitor Center. What they find might surprise you! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up. I also don't own Jimmy Fallon (obviously), and any appearances he makes in this chapter are based on his appearance in the film, not his appearance in real-life.**

* * *

"So who exactly are we going to see?" Doofenshmirtz asked Masrani as they, Vanessa and Hamada made their way to the Creation Lab.

Masrani answered, "We are going to see our head geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu. He's the man responsible for overseeing the cloning of not only all of our normal dinosaurs, but the _Indominus_ as well."

"Didn't you have a Henry Wu at the original park?" Vanessa asked.

"It is the same man."

The Creation Lab featured a glass wall where tourists could see the geneticists hard at work in the lab. Masrani led his party past these people and into the double doors marked as **Authorized Personal** **Only**. Inside the lab, they found an Asian man wearing a black shirt and a lab coat over that sitting at a desk.

"Dr. Wu," Masrani greeted.

The man looked up. "Oh, hi, Simon." He smiled. "What can I–"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm a scientist too."

"Really?" Dr. Wu looked intrigued. "What do you do?"

"Well, I have an incorporation called _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_...I have a jingle for it. I'm an evil scientist."

"Basically he invents -inators," Vanessa added.

"-Inators?"

"Yeah, they're these evil little machines that do my bidding," Doofenshmirtz said, holding up his Chicken-inator. "Anyway, I have to tell ya that I really like what you've done with this place. I'm more of a shabby sheik kind of guy, but this lab is nice."

"Um, thank you," Dr. Wu said.

"Dr. Wu," Masrani said, "I am here to talk about the hybrid dinosaur."

"The _Indominus rex_?"

"Yes."

"OK, what do you want to know?" Dr. Wu asked as he poured a couple of glasses of apple juice and began handing them out.

"We know the base genome is a T. rex, but what I'd like to know is what other species you used in its creation."

"Yeah," Hamada agreed. "I've tackled several species of dinosaurs, but this I. rex...there's something about it we need to know."

Dr. Wu took a sip of his juice and smiled. "You know I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. I understand the hybrid might be a little different from the other dinosaurs in the park–"

"Different is an understatement," Doofenshmirtz added under his breath.

"...Modified animals are known to be unpredictable. Any farmer with a hybridized cow will tell you that."

"It's killed people, Henry," Masrani said quietly.

Dr. Wu nodded. "That's unfortunate."

"Besides," Doofenshmirtz brought up. "What purpose does Jurassic World have for a camouflaging dinosaur anyway? I mean, you can barely see it unless it decides not to camouflage."

"No dinosaur we've cloned before has that ability," Masrani said. "we need to know what DNA you used to create the I. rex."

Henry sighed, apparently reluctant to give in. However, he decided to relent. "Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"Don't forget that it also hid from thermal technology," said Hamada.

"Really?" Dr. Wu looked surprised.

Masrani asked, "How is that possible?"

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined–"

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani asked.

"You did." Masrani looked up in surprise as Henry continued. "'Bigger'. 'Scarier'. 'Cooler' I believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

Masrani rubbed his forehead, certainly in deep thought. "Look what you've done here. What have you done? The board will shut down this operation, seize your work and everything you've built." Doofenshmirtz, Hamada and Vanessa grew wide-eyed at this statement. But Masrani was not yet finished. "And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time, Henry."

"Do you think all that's necessary?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I mean, that wasn't even really what you could call 'evil'. That's just...genetic tampering."

"We can't afford any more incidents such as this."

Dr. Wu said, "You make it sound like we're in some legal agreement here. All of this – the park, its animals, this technology – exists because of me. If I don't innovate, somebody else will. How long do you think you can control it? We won't always be the only ones who can make a dinosaur."

But Masrani wasn't taking back what he said. "You are to cease all activities in this laboratory immediately."

"Do you think we're engaged in some kind of mad science? We are doing what we have done from the beginning! _Nothing_ in Jurassic World is natural. We've always filled the gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani nearly screamed.

"'Monster' is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat."

Masrani shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you, Dr. Wu. _Very_ disappointed." He turned to Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Hamada and began heading toward the exit. "Come, we've got a monster to bring down."

"But didn't we already try bringing it down?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yeah," Hamada agreed. "And based on what we now know about the I. rex, I don't think we can bring down that monster on our own, even without the issue we had with the Chicken-inator. Should I call reinforcments?"

"No," Masrani simply said. "We don't need anyone else."

* * *

"How close are we to finishing this thing?" Candace asked.

"Ferb says we're almost done," Phineas announced. "All we need now is just the fuel." He turned to Zach and Gray. "You guys taking care of that?"

"Yep," Zach answered. He and his brother poured the gasoline into the tank. Once full, they closed the lid and everyone admired their work. "She isn't pretty, but she should run. Hop in everyone, I'm driving."

As everyone took a seat, with Candace and Zach in the front, Isabella said, "Do we have a key?"

Zach held up the key and turned the ignition on. Everyone cheered.

"Now we're cooking with gas!" Stacy exclaimed. "No pun intended. So who's gonna drive this thing?"

"I am."

Gray winced. "I thought you failed your driver's test."

"No, only the driving part."

Candace slapped her face. "Nice...just get us back in one piece, OK?"

Zach pressed the gas pedal and the vehicle shot out of the garage into the sunlight. They started heading down the road that would take them right back to the park.

* * *

Perry was still on the trail of the kids when he, Owen and Claire heard a characteristic motor-sound moving through the jungle nearby.

"Is that a car?" Owen asked.

"We must be near the old Visitor Center," Claire assumed. "Maybe that's the kids. Come on."

Quickening their pace, the trio raced through the jungle until they reached the ancient-looking ruins of the Visitor Center – the very emblem of the original Jurassic Park. Perry chattered.

"Yeah, you've got that right, Perry," Owen said. "This place sure is run down."

"You can actually understand him?" Claire asked.

"Not exactly. But I'm normally not far off the mark when I guess what he says."

Perry nodded in agreement and walked past the staircase leading inside the structure; finally, he found the open door leading into the garage where vehicles were stored. He chattered to get Owen and Claire's attention and they all went inside. Claire scanned the garage, anxious for any sign of her nephews. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen.

"They're not here," Owen said in disappointment. That was when he noticed a set of new-looking tire marks on the concrete floor. "Hm, these are new. How'd they get one of these jeeps running?"

Perry shrugged.

"They must have taken that road," Claire concluded, pointing to the road leading away from the garage. "And that should take them right back to the park. This is good. Maybe today won't turn out so bad after–"

"Shh," Owen hushed. "I heard something."

The three of them were quiet. For a moment, they heard nothing...until the sound of running reached their ears. It was coming from outside the building. They waited with baited breaths till from around the corner came an older mono-browed and mustached man in a Hawaii shirt and a red-headed teenager.

"Do you think it saw us?" the red-headed boy asked.

"I think we lost it," the older man said.

"Major Monogram!" Owen exclaimed.

Major Monogram and Carl turned around in surprise.

"Great googly moogly!" Monogram exclaimed. "Owen! How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Long time, no see."

Monogram looked down at Perry. "And you've found Agent P. Splendid."

"You guys know each other too?" Claire asked.

Owen said, "Claire, this is Major Monogram, he's the boss of the Tri-State Area division of OWCA. And Monogram, this is Claire, she's the Asset Manager of Jurassic World."

"What does OWCA that stand for again?"

"The Organization Without a Cool Acronym," Carl answered.

Claire cocked her eyebrow. "That's the best you guys could come up with?"

Monogram responded. "Well, we...uh...yes. We were going to name it the Animal Agents Organization Without a Cool Acronym, but that would have made the acronym to long."

"And," Owen continued, "this is...the intern...I kinda forgot his name."

"Carl," said the owner of that name.

Claire said, "And you have an organization with animal secret agents."

"Yes," Monogram answered.

"O...K. That's...interesting."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Owen asked.

"Well, we were actually trying to track down a biological weapon that's being held on the island," Monogram explained. "According to reports from our other agents, we've been led to believe that the 'weapon' is actually one of the park's dinosaurs."

"One of our dinosaurs?" Claire inquired.

"Yes, we believe the evil scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz might be trying to use it to take over the Tri-State area."

"He's always trying to do that," Carl further explained. "And he always fails...in this dimension, anyway."

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz..." Claire looked thoughtful. She turned to Owen. "Wasn't that the name of that scientist who's helping the ACU take down the I. rex?"

"Yeah, it was."

"So this...Dr..."

"Doofenshmirtz."

"...must be trying to use the _Indominus_."

Owen turned back to Monogram. "But that doesn't explain what you guys are doing way out here in the jungle."

"Yeah," Carl began. "We were looking for signs of Doofenshmirtz when we ran into a really large theropod. We ran here to escape."

Perry, Owen and Claire exchanged glances.

"What did it look like?" Claire asked.

"It was huge!" Carl answered. "It must've been at least as big as a T. rex, probably bigger. At first I thought it was a carnosaur like _Giganotosaurus_ , but it had four-fingers on each hand."

"That's the _Indominus rex_. She's a hybrid dinosaur."

"A hybrid?" Monogram asked. "Great googly moogly! That must be the dinosaur Doofenshmirtz is trying to make use of. What makes it different from the other dinosaurs you have in the park?"

Owen quickly explained that what the _Indominus rex_ unique was the rows of armor-like osteoderms along its neck, back and tail, its jagged teeth, four-fingered hands (as Carl had already mentioned) and its large size. In terms of its behavior and abilities, Owen told them about how the dinosaur had a great sense of smell, hearing and sight, was very intelligent and could camouflage seamlessly with its environment.

In conclusion, Owen asked, "Where was the I. rex when you last saw it?"

Before Monogram or Carl could answer, a heavy footfall alerted them to something outside of the garage, followed by a hair-raising growl. Silently, everyone crouched in front of one of the old Jurassic Park jeep. The footsteps they heard made it apparent that whatever was approaching was coming much too close for comfort. The five of them were completely silent for several seconds. Owen grabbed for his gun just in case...but wait, he didn't have it! Where was it? He slowly peaked from around the car and saw that he had at some point leaned his rifle on the side of the jeep's door.

 _Drat,_ he thought. _Couldn't have put it anywhere else, could I?_

Then the jaws of _Indominus_ came into view. She sniffed the air as she bent down, allowing her enormous head entrance into the garage. Owen and the others kept quiet in their hiding spot. Surely the I. rex could smell them, right? The dinosaur continued to move her head further into the structure, tasting the air with her scent-sensitive nose. Within a few tense moments (though they seemed like hours to Owen), her snout was within a few feet of her prey; it would only take a few moments to snap her meal up into her jaws...unexpectedly she withdrew herself from the garage, leaving an eerie silence in her wake. Was she really gone?

"What happened?" Claire asked. "She could have gotten us."

"That seemed a little suspicious if you ask me," Monogram whispered.

Owen nodded before he slowly reached out of his hiding place and grabbed his gun. At least he had a weapon of some sort in his grasp. But just as he was about to relax, the ceiling caved in as the _Indominus rex_ crashed her mighty head into it. The monster gave a terrifying roar.

"Run for it!" Owen declared.

Everyone got up and left the garage as the dinosaur tried to tear her way into the building, at one point reach out with her right hand claws and failing to catch her prey. Owen led the group out of the garage, down a hallway and eventually back into the central hub.

"Where is this?" Carl asked.

"It's the old Visitor Center for the original Jurassic Park," Claire told him.

Carl stopped to admire the place. "Wow! This place is amazing!" He got out his camera and took a picture. Then Perry reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Not more than a moment later, the _Indominus_ crashed through the wall, entering abandoned the establishment. A predator her size hadn't been in here since Rexy faced off with a pair of _Velociraptors_ in 1993. She uttered a loud roar, making her presence known as her prey escaped. Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter came from overhead, causing the dinosaur to look up out of curiosity. Knowing she might be in danger, she burst through another wall and charged off into the jungle.

"That was a close one," Monogram said. "It's anyone's guess what kind of shenanigans Doofenshmirtz wants to conduct with that thing."

"Come on," Owen said as they all took off after the hybrid. "We've got to make sure we don't loose it. Claire, contact the Control Room."

"I'm already on it," she said. Picking up her walkie-talkie, she contacted Lowery. "Lowery, we found her. In the jungle near the Gyrosphere Valley, between the Old Park and the Aviary."

Lowery responded with, "Wait, are you _following_ the dinosaur?"

"Yes. Get ACU out here now. Real guns this time."

"Yeah, not that non-lethal mess again," Owen gave his input.

"ACU is already airborne," Lowery informed her. "They took the helicopter."

Claire was surprised. "Who's flying it?"

"Mr. Masrani, and Hamada and that scientist guy with the chicken-gun thing are with him."

Perry's jaw dropped and came to a temporary sudden stop.

"Wait," Monogram said. "Who did he say was with them?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this time, Doofenshmirtz claims to have a working Dinosaur-Trust-inator this time. Let's hope he doesn't accidentally push the self-destruct button! What will happen when they try to take down the most hideous and dangerous dinosaur that never existed until now? You'll have to read chapter 13 to find out. Until then, please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll catch up with you guys soon! Carpe diem!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	13. Zara's Folly

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 13: Zara's Folly**

 **A/N: This chapter about a fourth longer than my usual chapters for this story, but you'll see why a little later on. We've got a lot of action and stuff here, so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The helicopter propeller spun like a swirling tornado as Masrani, Hamada and Doofenshmirtz flew toward the I. rex's location.

"Are you sure you can actually do this, Dr. D?" Masrani asked. "Last time did not go so well."

"Oh don't worry," Doofenshmirtz assured him. "Last time I accidentally built the Chicken-inator. This time, I've got the actual Dinosaur-Trust-Inator. Once fired, the hormones in the _Indominus rex_ ' _s_ body that establish trust in an individual will turn on, allowing the dinosaur to do whatever its master's bidding is. And by doing that we'll–"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure it will work great. Just make sure you get a clear shot."

Hamada aimed a large canon out the open door of the helicopter. _I am so ready to know this animal out and bring it to its knees. She's irritated me enough!_

"Mr. Masrani," Vivian's voice came through on the radio. "I was unable to find your flight instructor."

"He's probably caught up in the evacuation. We'll take down the I. rex ourselves. Where is that wretched creature?"

" _Indominus_ ' last sighted location is approximately 500 yards northwest of the Aviary and approaching fast."

"Thank you very much, Vivian," Masrani said.

"Oh yeah!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "You know, we should really come up with a name for our operation. Something like 'Dinosaur Control Squad', you know, something to really capture the essence of our mission and banding together to take down the greatest predator ever to roam the earth with all the..."

Masrani leaned over to Hamada. "Does he always ramble like this?"

"Ever since I've known him," Hamada answered.

"Hm..."

* * *

"There's the chopper," Owen said, pointing up into the sky where Masrani was flying the helicopter toward the Aviary.

"I didn't know Mr. Masrani was a pilot," Monogram said.

Claire shook her head. "He's not. He's supposed to get his license in two days. And based on how he flew when I was in there earlier...he needs some serious help."

Perry put his hands up to his mouth in shock and concern. Then, he narrowed his eyes, straightened his fedora and hurried back into the jungle.

"Perry?" Owen asked. "Where are you going?"

Perry briefly stopped to make a chattering noise and resumed his mission.

"Oh, OK. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Claire winced. "You've got a...really 'interesting' relationship with that platypus. Especially since he can't talk."

"Well, he does make that growling sound," Monogram pointed out.

"But how does he do that? I didn't know platypus could make sounds."

"Sure they can," Carl said. "They sound kinda like this. Grrrr." He tried his best to copy Agent P's noise.

"No, Carl," Monogram told him. "That's not how he sounds at all. It's more like this: grrrrr."

Owen said, "No, I'm pretty sure the sound comes from deeper in his throat. It sounds more like: grrrrr."

As the three men continued trying to figure out how to mimic Perry the platypus' characteristic chatter, Claire rolled her eyes. "Men," she said.

* * *

Lowery, Vivian, Hoskins and Vanessa watched Masrani's chopper fly over the Aviary on the large wall monitor with baited breaths.

"Do you think they can do it?" Vanessa asked.

Hoskins shrugged. "Not sure. Let's hope so. 'Cause if not, we're still gonna have ten tons of angry hybrid on the loose and 20,000 people's lives in peril."

"We've got eyes on target!" Hamada cried. The four in the Control Room watched him swivel the canon in the direction of the I. rex as it neared the Aviary. "Ten o' clock by the bird cage!"

"Look alive, boys!" Masrani exclaimed. "Light it up!"

Hoskins scowled. "Hey, that's _my_ catchphrase!"

Hamada fired giant bowling ball-sized objects from the canon. In panic, the _Indominus_ gave a frightened growl and charged toward the Aviary. She bowed her head down and rammed right into the glass structure, shattering a section of it into smithereens. Lowery quickly switched the view of the monitor to live security camera footage inside the Aviary. Here, the I. rex was seen roaring at the pterosaurs, or flying reptiles that live here. Terrified of the new threat, the pterosaurs began to take flight.

"Looks like the fox got into the henhouse," Hoskins commented.

"How many pterodactyls do you have?" Vanessa asked.

"They're pterosaurs actually," Lowery answered. "And we've got several dozen of two species: _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_." Lowery quickly explained that the _Pteranodon_ were the larger flying reptiles with a crested head, while the _Dimorphodon_ were the smaller variety with lots of sharp teeth and a long tail.

"Then what's the difference between these guys and pterodactyls then?"

"See, 'pterodactyl' is really an informal name for pterosaurs that was given to a specimen of–"

"Enough factoids, Lowery," Hoskins said. "You're ruining the action sequence." He grabbed a bag of popcorn from behind his back and opened it. He grabbed a mouthful and ate it. "Hm, could use some more butter, but not bad."

* * *

"I've lost a visual!" Hamada exclaimed. "I repeat! I've lost a visual!" Hamada began to shoot randomly in various directions. Unfortunately, this caused him to send several canon balls toward the Aviary, which shattered the glass on top.

Still frightened by the I. rex, several _Dimorphodon_ and _Pteranodon_ flew up and away from it, out of the newly formed hole in the roof – they were free! After seeing the chopper, some _Pteranodon_ began to fly rapidly toward it, screeching loudly.

"Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "We're being attacked!"

"Pull up!" Hamada told Masrani. "Pull up! Pull up!"

"I am trying! We won't get out of the way fast enough! Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!"

"So what are we do?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"You first," Hamada ordered, he shoved Doofenshmirtz out of the open door. Then he jumped out as well, followed by Masrani.

Not knowing humans were going to be hopping out of the chopper, the pterosaurs latched onto it, trying to break inside with their beaks and hand claws.

"We're dead!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed in mid-fall. "We're doomed! There's no way to escape fate! We're going to die!"

"No we're not!" Masrani countered. "Think positive!"

Doof narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "OK, I'm _positive_ we're going to die."

"We're going to land on the trees below, see?"

"Not if they get us first!" Hamada said, pointing to another three _Pteranodons_ – two that had attacked the helicopter and a new one – that were coming in their direction.

As the pterosaurs flew closer to their falling prey, they opened their sharp beaks and cast forward their clawed feet, ready to grasp their prey like reptilian eagles. But just then, a flying hovercraft car swooped in from the side and caught all three of the men as they fell. The pterosaurs claws clasped on empty air and they pursued the flying car.

"Wait!" Hamada said in surprise. "We're not dead!"

"Who is flying this thing?" Masrani asked. Just then, there was a familiar chatter from the driver's seat – it was Perry the platypus! "Oh, it's the platypus guy."

"A platypus?" Hamada asked.

"Oh, I know him," Doofenshmirtz proclaimed. "That's Perry the platypus, my nemesis."

"Well, thank you, Perry," Masrani acknowledged.

Perry chattered in reply. Behind them, the helicopter crashed into the Aviary floor, exploding on impact and creating a fiery inferno. The _Indominus_ turned and exited the Aviary the way she came in. But the pterosaurs took a different route; they flew up and out of the hole Hamada had accidentally created, meaning dozens and dozens of ravenous flying reptiles were now loose on the island!

"We'd better get out of here fast!" Hamada said. "Some of those pterosaurs are on our tails!"

* * *

Owen, Claire, Monogram and Carl cheered at Perry's success.

"Well done, Agent P!" Monogram exclaimed. "That was a close one."

"Where'd he get the hovercraft car from though?" Claire asked.

"That's how we got here," Carl exclaimed. "It's really Agent P's car, but we used it because we didn't have any other method of getting here quickly."

"Um, guys?" Owen asked.

"Yes, Owen?" Monogram said.

"We might want to consider getting out of here." He pointed to a large flock of pterosaurs coming in their direction. "Into the trees! Now!"

* * *

"Zara!" Baljeet called. "Zara! Oh, Buford, I do not believe we will find her in this crowd."

"Sure we will," Buford said nonchalantly.

"What makes you so sure?"

Buford pointed to a familiar woman with long black hair near a bratwurst stand, buying a bratwurst. Baljeet gasped. "Finally! Zara!"

Zara looked over. "Oh, hey...um, I forgot your name."

"My name is Baljeet, and this is Buford. We found Zach and Gray!"

"Really?" Zara looked relieved. "Where are they?"

"We saw 'em getting in line to ride the giant hamster balls."

Zara snapped her fingers. "The gyrospheres. Of course."

"We also tried to bring them back with us," Baljeet added, "but they were not interested. However, our other friends are with them now. So we should be able to track them down easily."

Buford frowned. "Uh, maybe not so easily."

"Why not?"

Buford pointed toward the Innovation Center. Everyone along Main Street was looking up in the building's direction because they saw a large flock of flying reptiles flying right for them! The creatures shrieked to each other as they began to swoop down on guests. The crowd was thrown into a panic and they began to run about in every which direction.

"Oh dear," Zara said. "This...this is not good! What are we doing to do?"

"We have got to regroup," Baljeet said. "We have to find Phineas and Ferb. We find them, we find Candace, Stacy, Zach, Gray and Isabella."

"Baljeet! Buford!" cried a male voice.

"That sounds like Phineas!"

The three of them turned around to see Zach, Gray, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and Stacy running toward them.

"There you guys are!" Buford said. "We've been lookin' all over for ya."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Yeah...'we'."

Zara asked, "Where were you guys? We were so frantic!"

"You will not believe where we've been!" Candace said. "First we went to the Gyrosphere Valley and got chased by that...did we ever figure out what that thing was?"

Gray shook his head. "Nope. It's not in any of my dinosaur books."

"So we got chased by a big pale-colored dinosaur into the jungle, then we found the old Visitor Center where we fixed one of the jeeps from the original park and rode our way back here to find..."

"Chaos," Zach finished as he watched a middle-aged woman run from a _Dimorphodon_ that was trying to attack her. "Yeah, definitely chaos."

"Incoming pterosaur at 3:00!" Stacy exclaimed. The group ducked as a _Pteranodon_ swooped down low to try and attack them, but narrowly missed. It instead crashed into a nearby hotdog stand, scattering dozens of hotdogs onto the ground. The pterosaur got to its feet and began to eat them, one by one.

"What are we going to do?" Candace asked. "We can't stay out here! We're going to be pterodactyl food."

"Actually, they are called pterosaurs not..." Baljeet's voice trailed off as Candace shot him a glare.

"We should get under cover somewhere!" Isabella said.

"OK," Zara said. "We need to get to the Innovation Center, somehow, and contact my boss. But in the meantime, let's just stay calm and–"

"Duck!" Phineas yelled.

"I don't believe ducks are indigenous to Isla Nublar," Zara told him, as she got out her phone to try and call Claire.

"No, I mean _duck_!"

"Like I said–"

Suddenly, an attacking _Pteranodon_ zoomed by and snatched Zara by the shoulders in its grasp. It took her high into the air and she screamed loudly, trying to get herself free. "Curse you you sky-loving, woman-stealing, double-winger! Unhand me in the name of her majesty the Queen!"

"Zara!" Zach called.

"Just hang in there guys!" Zara called back.

Just then another pterosaur attempted to steal her from the _Pteranodon_ who had Zara in its grasp and as they tussled, they both lost grip on her and she fell into the water of the lagoon. The _Pteranodons_ dove head first into the water to try and get her back. One of them successfully did so and began to pull her out of the water...when a huge pair of crocodile-like jaws exploded from the lagoon to surround the two of them. It was the _Mosasaurus_! The pterosaur tried to flap away but the mosasaur's jaws snapped shut on her prey, and she splashed back into the water, taking Zara with her.

"It...it...it ate her," Gray said.

"It ate them both," Buford added. "In one humongous chomp, the jaws of the largest predator ever known clasped around the prey and pulled them under."

Baljeet looked over at Buford. "You trying to become a narrator now?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Owen, Monogram, Claire and Carl hurried toward the park to find a chaotic and dangerous Main Street with people running around mindlessly and pterosaurs swooping and attacking right and left. Perry landed his car right beside them, allowing himself, Masrani, Hamada and Doofenshmirtz to climb out. Perry pressed the 'auto-park' button on his car's dashboard and the car flew back into the air to park somewhere out of sight.

"Man, these pterosaurs do know how to make a mess of the place," Doofenshmirtz said. "Don't they, Perry the platypus? Just imagine what they'd do to Town Hall if I were able to bring them back to the Tri-State Area."

"Something you're _not_ doing," Monogram said.

"You know, I can't figure out what you're doing here, anyway. You never come on these missions."

"That's not true, Doofenshmirtz. Besides, we have several of our best animal agents on the island, trying to track down that...'biological weapon' of yours."

"It's a dinosaur, you know."

"Yes, we're aware of that now."

Hamada said, "Enough chitchat. We've got some 'dactyls to take down." Just then, an ACU vehicle rode onto Main Street and the troopers jumped out when it parked, ready for action. Hamada grinned. "Sweet!"

"Where do you want us Commander Hamada?" trooper Craig asked.

"I want you three over on the west side of Main Street. The rest of you, take care of the east side. We need to get these pterosaurs brought down and stop these panicking hordes. Before we become the PR manager's worst employer's ever. Let's move!"

As the troopers dispersed, Claire turned to Owen and said, "I need to find my nephews. They're out here somewhere."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked.

"Yes. Lowery told me that they spotted them returning to Main Street in a jeep and some sort of two-legged contraption. They have to be somewhere on Main Street."

With that, the two of them and Perry hurried into the panicked crowd. Pterosaurs were being tranquilized and falling to the ground in all directions as the ACU did their work.

"Zach!" Claire called. "Gray! They've _got_ to be here!"

Out of the blue a _Dimorphodon_ swooped down to attack Claire. She was about to scream when Perry leaped up and slapped the pterosaur in the head with his tail. The creature fell unconscious and to the ground. Claire nodded at Perry approvingly. "Nice moves."

"Grrrr," Perry chattered.

But then, a _Dimorphodon_ attacked Owen as well! The creature tackled him, forcing him to down to the ground. Owen used his hands to keep the flier off him, but the _Dimorphodon_ wouldn't relent, trying and trying to bite and grab hold of him. Then Claire picked up Owen's tranquilizer gun and kicked the creature off him. The pterosaur yelped in surprise as it tried to get up, but Claire shot the it in the shoulder with two or three tranquilizer darts. Finally the animal closed its eyes and slumped to the ground. Owen got up; he looked right into Claire's eyes. He saw something different about Claire at this moment...something he'd never seen before.

"Um...thanks...Claire," Owen said quietly.

A little grin appeared on Claire's tired, beaten face. Then, Owen pulled Claire in closer and kissed her on the lips. This surprised Claire, but she closed her eyes and kissed Owen back, holding his arm to pull him closer to her. A tear fell from Perry's eyes as he watched.

* * *

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked in surprise.

Him, Gray, Phineas and the rest of the kids had just watched Claire take down a _Dimorphodon_ , and then kiss the cool-looking dude she rescued. Needless to say, they were all a bit shocked.

"I didn't know Claire even knew how to hold a gun," Gray said.

After releasing Owen, Claire looked over in their direction. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Zach! Gray!" She met her nephews and they embraced. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you two!"

"We're fine now," Zach said.

"Hey!" Owen said as he walked over to Phineas and the gang. "You guys made it back safe and sound."

"You bet we did," Phineas said. "With some help from Gray and Zack."

"Wait, I'm confused," Candace said. "Who's that guy and who's the redhead? And how do you two know my brothers?"

"Well, Candace," Phineas introduced. "This is Owen. He's a dinosaur trainer here at Jurassic World."

"He's really awesome!" Isabella added.

"And this," Zach said to Candace, "is our aunt, Claire. She's the park asset manager."

Gray asked Claire, "And who's that guy?" He pointed to Owen.

"Just a guy I work with."

Then, a loud chattering sound was heard as a platypus waddled over to Phineas and Ferb, on all fours.

"Oh there you are, Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Wait, why did he take off his hat?" Claire asked. "And why is he–"

Owen placed a hand over Claire's mouth. "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

"Claire!" shouted Masrani as he approached Claire, Owen and the others. "Did you find your nephews?"

"Yes, they're all here."

"And we found the other kids we were looking for," Owen informed him.

"Good. Do you have your phone with you, Claire? I lost my in the helicopter incident."

Phineas whispered to Owen. "And who's that?"

"That's the CEO of the park, Simon Masrani."

Phineas' eyes widened. "Cool. This is awesome, Ferb. We're meeting all the cool Jurassic World people today."

"Yes, I have it," Claire said. "I was going to call Lowery and tell him we're heading back to the Control Room."

"Good."

As Claire called Lowery, Hamada and Doofenshmirtz approached Masrani.

"Mr. Masrani," Hamada said. "You'll never guess."

"What is it now? More bad news?"

"No, good news. We have tranquilized all the pterosaurs in the area; the others have either flown off or gone into hiding. And..." Hamada turned to Doofenshmirtz. "You want to tell him?"

"Oh sure. My -inator works!"

"It...works?"

"Yeah, see?" Doofenshmirtz stepped aside to reveal three _Dimorphodon_ , behind him. Contrary to their usual disposition, these creatures were not behaving aggressively or trying to attack, but sitting calmly. "I shot this trio down with my Dinosaur-Trust-inator. They're not dinosaurs, but hey, I figured I'd give it a whirl and look at 'em! They trust me."

Masrani nodded in approval. "We might be able to use your -inator later."

Claire called Lowery. "Lowery, Masrani and I are on our way back to you...what's that?" She looked up at Owen and the others. "You might want to hear this." She said to Lowery, "Lowery, say that again. I'm putting you on speaker."

"I said, that's a bad idea," Lowery repeated. "This guy Hoskins is taking charge now. He has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the _Indominus_."

Isabella cringed. "What does he mean 'use the raptors'?"

But Owen scowled, knowing exactly what Lowery meant. "That guy...why I oughta..." Looking in Claire's direction, he said, "Take the kids, and get them someplace safe."

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"Yes, please?" Baljeet added.

Claire responded, "I'm never leaving you as long as I–"

"No, no, no, him!" Gray, Zach, Phineas and the others said together, pointing to Owen.

"Yes, definitely him," Ferb stated.

* * *

Henry Wu took another look at his clipboard again. Then he addressed the other geneticists in his lab. "Alright, guys," he said, "everything must be accounted for. I want all backup generators online."

A man with a cart loaded with dinosaur embryos asked, "Where do you want the embryos, Dr. Wu?"

"With the rest of them," Henry answered.

The man nodded and resumed his work. Henry didn't look up until he noticed Vic Hoskins entering the room, followed by Vanessa.

"Where have you been all day?" Henry asked.

Instead of answering Henry's question, Hoskins responded with, "Change of plans. Mission took a jog to the left."

"You've got that right," Vanessa added.

"So...?" Henry said. "What does that mean for us?"

"Everything in this lab – all the research and equipment – is moving off-site," Hoskins told him.

Henry didn't like the sound of that one bit. "But the embryos are safe here. They can live up to eight weeks on the generators–"

"No, listen to me, Wu. This park's gonna be Chapter 11 by morning. You hear me? Chapter 11. Our little side project's about to be shot in the arm. You and I both know that we don't need a bunch of lawyers messing around with something that they don't understand. Got it?"

Henry's jaw dropped. "Um..."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." With that, Hoskins and Vanessa turned and left the Creation Lab.

Now standing by himself, Henry looked around the lab. This was where his work belonged. Why did it have to be moved? Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice but to have all of his life's work to another facility. Henry walked over to a special door. He placed his hand on the hand identification scanner, which unlocked the door. Then he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Hoskins certainly does have little plans up his sleeve, doesn't he? This chapter was a little long, but I figured that was OK because it allowed me to finish the pterosaur sequences, and that little scene between Hoskins and Henry Wu at the end. So in the next chapter, we may get to see Owen's raptor squad hunting down the Indominus rex. Will Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Dinosaur-Trust-inator be called to use? You'll have to wait and see! In the meantime, be sure to favorite, follow and review this story and I'll publish the next chapter in two weeks! Bye for now!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	14. Mission Indominus

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 14: Mission Indominus**

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I did. But you know what I can't believe? This will be my last chapter for the year 2015! 2015's coming to a close so quickly. 2016 will be here in a blink. I think you guys will really like this chapter, because there's a special character who's going to make a cameo appearance. And no, he's not who you think! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

As the sun vanished from the skies of Isla Nublar and it became dark, Hoskins and Vanessa watched as each of Owen's raptors were restrained in their metal harnesses as ACU troopers (along with extra military soldiers Hoskins called in earlier) were getting ready to release the raptors and hunt the hybrid dinosaur. The raptors didn't appear to be very happy, but Hoskins believed this was the only way to take down the _Indominus rex_.

"This is a terrible idea," Barry said. "It's crazy."

"How crazy?" Vanessa asked.

"These animals have never been out of containment. This is a risky move on Hoskins' part. We don't even know if the raptors will obey us once they're set free."

"Owen Grady has a sophisticated relationship with these raptors," Hoskins told him. "They instinctively know who their alpha is."

Barry crossed his arms. "Really? And how much do you know about raptors?"

Ignoring Barry's question, Hoskins went up to one of the harnessed raptors and grinned. The raptor's eye watched him warily as a snarl escaped its mouth.

"Hey, boy," Hoskins said. He looked up at Barry. "What's his name?"

"Delta is a girl," Barry told him.

Hoskins reached his hand out in an attempt to pet the dinosaur, but the raptor shrieked loudly, causing Hoskins to recoil in surprise. "Must mean she likes me."

"She looks like that at things she likes," Barry confirmed. "And that's usually what she wants to eat."

Hoskins grimaced.

"You did at least tell Mr. Masrani we're doing this, right?" Vanessa asked. "I don't think him and Owen are going to be very happy."

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure they'll understand."

At that moment, a jeep drove into the lot and parked, allowing Mr. Masrani, Hamada, Doofenschmirtz, Carl, Monogram, Agent P (now wearing his fedora) and a very irritated Owen Grady to get out. They walked quickly toward Hoskins.

"You little backstabber," Owen muttered. "You better not have touched any of my raptors!" He clenched his fist. "Once I get my hands on you-"

Perry ran in between Owen and Hoskins and held his hand up, shaking his head. After Owen (reluctantly) unclenched his fist, Perry took a deep breath... before jumping up and smacking Hoskins' jaw with his fist.

"Sheesh!" Hoskins yelped, rubbing his sore jaw. "That smarts. Never been beat up by a monotreme before."

"Thanks, Perry," Owen said. "I might've knocked that little worm unconscious otherwise."

"I know what that's like," Doofenshmirtz said. "Perry the platypus has a bit of a wallop in his fists."

"What are you doing with the raptors?" Masrani asked.

"OK, just hear me out boss, we're just-"

"Just what?" Owen bellowed. "There's no excuse you could give that would be good enough, Hoskins! You're not using my raptors."

"Hey, how many more people are going to have to die until this starts making sense to you? That I. rex is going to keep killing more and more people and if we don't stop it, this entire park's gonna be Chapter 11 by morning."

Owen scowled harshly at Hoskins, still not fond of the idea of his raptors being let loose. "How many more people might die because we let the raptors loose?" Owen asked him quietly.

"Nobody's gonna die because of your raptors. That's why we've got backup."

Then, another jeep drove into the lot, this one carrying Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Stacy, Gray, Zach and Claire. When they began getting out, Perry removed his hat and dropped to all fours.

Candace gasped when she saw Vanessa. "Hey! Vanessa!"

"Oh, hi, Candace," Vanessa answered. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just on vacation until...today's events happened. What about you?"

"I'm here with my dad. He's working with this guy, Vic Hoskins."

Buford asked, "So why we back here again?"

"This lunatic Hoskins," Owen explained, "is trying to convince us that letting the raptor squad loose to bring down the I. rex, Buford."

"I. rex?" Gray asked. "What kind of dinosaur is that?"

" _Indominus rex_ , or I. rex for short," Hoskins said, "is a genetically-modified hybrid dinosaur that Jurassic World's geneticists created in the lab."

"And now it's loose," Owen added.

"Is that by any chance the same dinosaur that chased us back in the jungle?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it's the same one," Carl answered. "That thing's scary!"

"You're telling me," Stacy said. "So how are you guys planning to capture it?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out," Masrani answered.

"I'm telling ya," Hoskins argued. "Using the raptors is our only option."

"You want to let the raptors out of their cage?" Phineas asked in surprise. "But...they are _extremely_ dangerous!"

"Phineas is right," Baljeet confirmed. "According to my calculations, between the Jurassic Park related incidents of 1993, 1997 and 2001, there have been at least 12 human fatalities caused by raptors. And I am sure that is not all of them! _Velociraptors_ are the most dangerous of all dinosaurs."

"Not as much as the _Indominus_ ," Hoskins countered. "I. rex is a sophisticated predator...very intelligent. She can even blend into her environment seamlessly like a cuttlefish."

"Yikes," Zach said. "Have you tried shooting it down."

"Yeah we did," Doofenshmirtz answered, "but it didn't turn out so well. It turns out she has tough armor too."

"We have only once choice," Hoskins said. "We _have_ to use the raptors!"

"There must be a better solution than that," Masrani said.

"Fine boss, let's here it."

There was a moment of silence. Unfortunately, no one had any better ideas. Phineas rubbed his chin.

"Guys, I think I'm kinda stumped on this one," Phineas admitted. "I was gonna suggest using our Sphere-a-raptor, but that _Indominus rex_ would have made minced meat of it for sure."

Masrani regrettably was forced to agree with Hoskins. "I do not believe we have another option here." Owen looked up in surprise, but Masrani continued. "However, I'll leave the decision up to you, Mr. Grady. They are your raptors. Do you think it is possible?"

Everyone looked to Owen. Then Owen looked at Claire, and finally at Perry the platypus. Perry raised his eyebrows and lightly nodded his head (careful to make sure Phineas and Ferb didn't see him). Owen turned to Hoskins, who eagerly awaited an answer.

"Alright," he said at last. "But if we do this...we do it _my_ way."

* * *

With everyone gathered around, Owen began to relay the plan. "OK," he began. "We're going to try and get this done as quickly and safely as possible for both the raptors and ourselves. According to someone named Agent T, we know that the _Indominus_ is hiding somewhere in Sector 5. So that's a start. This is a game that we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target – and they _will_ get on target – wait to engage. _Velociraptors_ are pack hunters that use coordinated attack patterns. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Make sure to get a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you've got. Keep in mind, we only have one – just _one_ – target, gentlemen. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ shoot my raptors, please. I want all soldiers within a maximum of 30 feet from the target. You five, (he was talking to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford), I want on the sidelines, ready to assist the raptors at any moment they need it."

"You got it, Owen," Phineas said.

Now, are there any questions."

Hamada raised his hand. "Do we have a back-up plan."

"Yes, if we fail to bring down the hybrid, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to be standing by with his Dinosaur-Trust-inator." He turned to Doofenshmirtz. "And you're _positive_ it works?"

"Completely positive!" Doofenshmirtz affirmed. "I've tested it three _Dimorphodon_. They're as trusting as a puppy dog, except those bulldog puppies. Those dogs just give me the–"

"Actually, Doofenshmirtz, I want your _Dimorphodons_ on standby too. If you see the Sphere-a-raptor go in, send the pterosaurs in as well."

Hoskins nodded in approval. "Excellent, Owen."

"Save the praise, Hoskins," Owen said sharply. "We've got a dinosaur to bring down."

* * *

"OK, guys," Phineas said as he admired the work they'd done on repairing the Sphere-a-raptor. "Let's do a system check. Periscope eyes?"

Isabella looked through the eyepiece and smiled. "I've got a visual, Phineas. So, check!"

"Cool. Tail-steering?"

Ferb moved the tail from right to left and gave a thumb's up.

"Excellent. Arm movement?"

Baljeet moved the arm he was in control of on the left, and Buford moved his arm, which was on the right. Then Buford clenched the Sphere-a-raptor's hand into a fist and bumped it into open palm of the hand Baljeet was controlling.

"Buford..."

"Sorry, Dinnerbell," Buford apologized. "Check."

"And last but not least, leg-power!" Phineas reared the machine back and kicked out with its right foot. "Check! We are ready to role!"

Meanwhile, Claire, Gray, Zach, Candace, Vanessa and Stacy were watching Owen and Barry as they "bonded" with their raptors, who were restrained in their muzzles. Owen went up to Blue and gently rubbed her head. The dromaeosaur growled.

"You don't scare me," Owen told her.

"Aren't they amazing?" Gray asked. " _Velociraptor mongoliensis_! And they're trained!"

"Can't say they look very attractive," Candace huffed.

Blue released a hideous snarl and began to shake within her restraints. Owen chuckled. "She's very sensitive about her appearance," he joked.

"Are they safe?" Stacy asked him.

Owen looked at her and shook his head. "No, they're not."

"What are their names?" Zach asked curiously.

"Well, you've got Charlie, Delta, Echo...and this one's called Blue. She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid."

"How on earth do you tame one of these things?" Zach asked.

"Unlike a dog or a cat, raptors don't obey you because they're expecting a reward. It's about having a relationship with these animals based on respect. I had to be with these animals the moment they were born because it causes them to imprint on me. Without a relationship with them, there's noway to master these animals."

"You don't need months of training to get them to listen to you, you know," Doofenshmirtz said. "That's why I've got my handy-dandy Dinosaur-Trust-inator! With one zap from his baby, and the dinosaur will instantly develop trust in me! No tiring hours of training necessary!"

Owen frowned as he looked at the three _Dimorphodon_ sitting obediently behind Doofenshmirtz. Instead of the instinct to hunt and kill being self-restrained by the trust Owen had developed with his raptors, they merely stared off into space, as if in some sort of trance.

"They look kinda like they're being mind-controlled," Gray noted.

"Well...yeah, I mean, you could think of it that way. But they will do whatever I bid them to do! Just wait till I get back to the Tri-State Area with these guys!"

"Developing a relationship with wild animals," Owen said, "is a lot more complicated than zapping them with a ray gun meant to boost their 'trust hormones'. It's more complicated than any gadget a scientist could cook up in a lab."

"But you see the result of my Dinosaur-Trust-inator! It works perfectly!"

"Does it?"

With that, Owen walked over to Claire, who was observing from behind the safety of thick metal bars.

"So this is who you spend all your time with," Claire said.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He sighed.

Hamada called out: "OK, everyone! We're ready! Get into your positions now! We're launching Mission Indominus in two minutes! I repeat! We're initiating Mission Indominus in two minutes!"

"This is a bad idea," Owen told Claire. "Especially if it works."

* * *

Claire, Candace, Stacy, Vanessa, Gray and Zach watched everyone make the final preparations from the safety of a mobile veterinarian unit truck. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were inside the Sphere-a-raptor, ready to charge forward. The ACU troopers, the InGen Security soldier reinforcements, Doofenschmirtz and his pterosaur trio were in military vehicles, ready to follow the raptors into the jungle. Barry was on his four-wheeler, revving it up. Meanwhile, Owen walked over to the cells that held his raptors. Their snarls could be heard from outside, as they were ready to be freed. Owen took out the tracking implant Hamada retrieved from the _Indominus_ and held it in front of the cells holding. The raptors sniffed the scent of their quarry. They knew the game and knew what they were after.

"OK," Owen said. "They've got the scent." He turned to Leon, the man responsible for letting the raptors free. "OK, Leon," Owen announced as he mounted his motorcycle. "Let them out in three...two...one...now!"

Leon pressed a button on a remote and the gates to the raptors' cells flung open, freeing four ravenous reptiles into the open. As expected the raptors raced away from the paddock and toward the jungle, following the scent of the I. rex. With that, Agent P pulled up to Owen on his own scooter (the darkness shielded Perry's secret identity from his owners), and they exchanged nods. Then they drove into the jungle after the raptors. Following them were the rest of the troops. The jungle was dark and foreboding at this time of night, but the raptors, Owen and the others had a mission to do.

Owen and Perry, working together as in old times, sped up and found the raptors running up alongside them. Completely focused on their mission, they paid no attention to either Owen or Perry. With great agility, the raptors swerved around trees and rocks and leaped over or ducked under fallen logs. These animals were made for the chase. As they ran, the raptors communicated to each other with bird-like calls, making sure they were together and knew what they were doing. Somewhere not far behind was the Sphere-a-raptor, moving through the jungle with almost as much agility as the raptors themselves.

* * *

"When we get back," Candace said, "my brothers are going to get so busted!"

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now than getting your brothers busted," Stacy told her.

In the front seat, Claire watched the action in the jungle via a hand-held monitor. The teens watched from behind.

"You're boyfriend's awesome," Zach commented.

"I never thought we'd be seeing a raptor hunt today," Gray said.

Suddenly, a short little man dressed as a big-game hunter with a bulbous head and a double-barreled shotgun ran into view. "Shhh! Be vewy, vewy, quiet!" he said. "You never know where a wabbit might be hiding!"

"Elmer Fudd!?" Zach exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Candace demanded.

"Someone said 'wabbit hunt', so I thought someone saw a wabbit."

"First of all, it's pronounced 'rah-bit'. Second of all, Gray said 'raptor hunt', not 'rabbit hunt'."

"Wapta hunt?"

"Rap-tor hunt."

"Dat's what I said. Wapta."

"Yes, I mean, no...I mean...err" Candace scowled.

"Isn't he in the wrong canon?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Stacy confirmed. "He's definitely in the wrong canon."

"Don't you know you're in the wrong franchise, Elmer?" Candace asked.

"Well, I figard dat since dis was a cwoss-over, I might as well look awound here and look fo any wittle gway wabbits."

"Would you just get out of here!?"

"Fine, I'm going. Sheesh!" Elmer Fudd shook his head and began walking away. "Those wed-heads always wub me da wong way."

Candace slapped her forehead. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"I think the raptors are stopping," Claire answered.

* * *

As Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo reached a small clearing in the jungle, they came to a stop. Owen held up his fist, indicating all those behind him to slow down and get into position.

"Why are we stopping?" Isabella asked.

"I think the raptors have found something," Baljeet responded quietly. "We had better be ready in case they can not take down the _Indominus_ themselves."

Barry, Perry and the other soldiers crouched alongside Owen. The raptors glanced at their surroundings, as if they sensed something was nearby. Blue shrilled quietly to her sisters, tensing ever so cautiously. Finally, the forest in front of them appeared to move as a colossal nightmarish beast slowly revealed herself. Her camouflage had hidden her well against the jungle backdrop and she was slowly moving toward the raptors. This was _Indominus rex_ alright.

"They should be attacking any moment now," Isabella whispered.

"Hate to break it to you, but those raptors aren't attacking," Buford said.

Flaring her nostrils, the _Indominus_ slightly twitched her tail and made a low grunting sound. Blue responded with a combination of bird-like calls of her own. _Indominus_ then began to make some noises that sounded very familiar to Owen...sounds that he heard everyday when he worked with his squad...

"Something's wrong," Barry said. "They're communicating."

Phineas opened the hatch of the Sphere-a-raptor and whispered, "Owen, what's going on?"

Owen nodded. "I know why they wouldn't tell us what that thing's made of. It's part raptor."

The hybrid made a guttural-gurgling sound that caused the raptors to slowly look back in the direction of the humans.

"They're onto us!" Owen exclaimed. Suddenly the raptors snarled and the _Indominus_ made a loud growl.

Doofenshmirtz rushed to the front of the group. "Out of the way, guys! It's trusting time!"

Doofenshmirtz fired the Dinosaur-Trust-inator and the I. rex spasmed as a large volt of energy ran through her bodies. The raptors called to each other in confusion as their new alpha yelped in surprise and fell to the ground in a loud crash that shook through the entire jungle.

As the dust settled, Doofenshmirtz walked up to the fallen _Indominus_ and nervously placed his free hand on the animal's snout. "Guys, I think I've done it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ha, ha, ha! Interesting chapter, huh? Doofenshmirtz really thinks that he's conquered the mighty Indominus rex! I guess we'll see how that goes in the next chapter. And I bet you guys didn't expect to see Elmer Fudd in here either! I thought it would be kinda funny for him to get mixed up with "raptor hunt" and "rabbit hunt", so I figured I'd include him in this chapter. Probably won't have Bugs Bunny make an appearance here, but hey, at least we saw Elmer! I'll publish a new chapter soon, but in the meantime, please be sure to favorite, follow and comment on this story! Carpe noctem! (That's Latin for "seize the night".)**

 **PS. Also, be sure to have a very, very HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **PS.2 Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	15. High-Speed Chase

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 15: High-Speed Chase**

 **A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry I'm late publishing this. I've had a VERY busy last couple of weeks. In this chapter, we'll learn how fast a Velociraptor can run when they're hungry (and for how long) and if Doofenshmirtz Dinosaur-Trust-inator will work quite as he planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz placed his hand on the fallen hybrid's snout as everyone waited in anticipation to see the effects of his -inator. The giant lay very still on the jungle floor, knocked out cold. Doofenshmirtz grinned. "Ha, ha! I've done it!"

"What happened to her?" Owen asked.

"She's just knocked out from all the energy surging through her body. But don't worry, when she wakes up, she'll be under my complete control."

Then, the monster stirred; her eyes opened and she had the same stare that Doofenshmirtz's _Dimorphodon_ possess. The _Indominus_ made a low groan and she slowly picked herself off the ground. She made no move to attack or flee.

"What happened to it?" Isabella asked.

"It looks like that pharmacist guy put the dinosaur under some kind of trance," Phineas concluded.

"Except it is not a trance, I would imagine," Baljeet added.

"Finally!" Doofenshmirtz declared. "I now have all-powerful beast of pure...um, evilness!"

Perry slapped his forehead at the lameness of his nemesis' sentence.

"How do we know for sure that it's under your control?" Hamada asked.

"Easy, I'll show you." He turned to the _Indominus_. " _Indominus_ , sit." Obediently, the dinosaur sat. "Good girl. Now...down!" The dinosaur laid down with its stomach on the ground. "Sit again...good...beg!" Putting her hands out in front of her, the I. rex opened her jaws and began to pant, as if begging for something. "Now, roll over!" Again, the dinosaur obeyed by rolling over. Doofenshmirtz laughed heartily as he turned back toward the others. "As you see, I have manipulated the dinosaur's natural instincts to do my bidding!"

"I don't believe it," Hamada gasped. "The -inator actually worked!"

Owen frowned. "Something's not right about that taming method."

After commanding the dinosaur to kneel down so her face touched the ground, Doofenshmirtz stood upon her head and was lifted up into the air as if on a living pedestal. "You see, I am now in possession of the greatest predator this world has ever seen! Just wait till I take this guy back to the mainland! I'll be an unstoppable force of pure evil..."

Owen leaned over to Perry. "Does he rant like this a lot?"

Perry nodded.

"...no one back in Danville will be able to stop me! With _Indominus rex_ I'll be able to finally...take over...the entire...TRI-STATE AREA...hey, what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz noticed that the I. rex developed a sudden fascination with the Dinosaur-Control-inator. "You like that, huh? Well, put it down, I don't want you messing around with it." The _Indominus_ scowled and placed her thumb claw directly above the self-destruct button. "No! What are you doing? Don't press that..." The button was pressed and it suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke in the hybrid's hand. "...self...destruct...button."

Suddenly, the _Indominus_ ' eyes lost their blank stare and grew ominous again. She rose to her full height and roared.

"She's out of control!" Barry exclaimed as Doofenshmirtz's _Dimorphodon_ took flight and flew out of the area from fear from the hybridized beast.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Hoskins yelled from Hamada's radio. "Light it up!"

The troopers wasted no time in firing their weapons at the great beast. The hybrid growled in pain and shook her head around wildly as Doofenshmirtz struggled to hold onto her snout.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz cried. "Obey me, you overgrown lizard!" Then the dinosaur flung the evil scientist from her head and sent him flying off into the jungle. "Ahhh!" he exclaimed. "Curse you, _Indominus rex_ and curse you Perry the platypus even though you had no part in thaaaaaat!"

The _Indominus_ yelped and thundered off into the jungle. The soldiers and ACU troopers gave a loud war cry as they charged after her, shooting at her from behind. Owen, Barry, Agent P and the Sphere-a-raptor hesitated.

"Something's not right," Owen said. "Has anyone seen the raptors?"

"I haven't," Buford said.

"Look," Baljeet said as he pointed to the shrubbery nearby. They all watched as a dinosaurian head ducked down into the foliage, followed by a raptor-like snarl.

"Guys!" Owen shouted to the soldiers. "Pull back!"

"Why?" Hamada asked.

But it was too late, because one of the troopers was instantly swept off his feet by a shrieking attacker that pulled him into the bushes. Then another solider went down just as quickly.

"What's happening?" Phineas asked.

"Watch your six!" Owen shouted. "The raptors have a new alpha!"

Then a great cry of horror swept over the soldiers as the raptor squad attacked. Like thieves in the night, they leaped upon man after man, tackling him to the ground.

"We've got to get out of here!" Barry exclaimed.

Buford agreed, "You don't have to tell me twice! Retreat!"

As the Sphere-a-raptor turned around, Charlie came careening out of the darkness and latched herself to the gyrosphere! Isabella screamed in surprise as the dinosaur scratched at the glass with her sharp claws.

"Ferb!" Phineas said. "We've got to dislodge her!"

"We are on it!" Baljeet told him. He swiped the Sphere-a-raptor's left arm at the _Velociraptor_ and knocked her off...only for Echo to attack this time.

Echo was more violent than Charlie, as she quickly found the joints that connected the arm to the body and tried to tear it apart with her foot claws.

Meanwhile, Owen, Agent P and Barry were running through the hordes of chaotic soldiers as they tried to reach their vehicles. Just then, Blue jumped out of some tall grass and the three of them scattered. Blue emitted a low hiss and tore after Barry. Barry quickly forged himself into a nearby log, but Blue reached it seconds after he did. She used her claws to tear into the log, ripping apart the wood so she could expose her prey.

"Owen!" Barry exclaimed. "Help me!"

Owen hopped on his motorcycle and whistled, causing Blue to look up. She instantly recognized her former alpha and snapped her jaws. Blue leaped off the log and charged toward Owen. Perry hopped on his motorcycle next to Owen and the two of them took off with an angry raptor on their tails. They drove right past the Sphere-a-raptor, which was trying hard to not be ripped apart by Charlie and Echo.

"Owen!" Phineas called.

"Follow me, guys!" Owen replied. "We've got to get the raptors away from the soldiers!"

"You got it! Ferb, you heard him! Let's get out of here!"

Ferb swung the animal from side to side, causing Echo and Charlie to fall off their target and allowing the Sphere-a-raptor to dart after Owen and Perry. Delta realized her sisters were racing off without her and joined the chase. Now they had four vicious raptors after them.

"Woohoo!" Phineas and the gang cheered.

"Awesome guys!" Owen congratulated. "How fast can you take that thing?"

"She can run a good 30 mph on a clear road like this," Phineas answered.

"Then let's make these raptors eat our dust!"

The Sphere-a-raptor, Owen and Perry sped up, leaving the raptors behind. But this wasn't because they were incapable of keeping up. Blue called to her pack, telling them to come to a halt. Echo snarled in irritation, as she wanted to continue the hunt. Blue lifted her head as high as she could to sniff the air. She snarled to herself – she had another idea...

* * *

Once people were starting to be attacked right and left by _Velociraptors_ , Claire had shut off her hand-held monitor so she wouldn't be able to watch. Now, she, Vanessa, Candace, Stacy, Gray and Zach were sitting in the truck, waiting.

"So let me get this straight," Zach said, "you're father's an evil scientist?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "And he's set on trying to take over the entire Tri-State Area."

"Do you think he'll succeed?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Probably not. All of his plans seem to fail."

Usually, Gray would find a conversation like this interesting, but after being chased by dinosaurs and now cooped up in the veterinarian unit truck, he was ready to go home and see his family again. "I wanna go home!"

"You will, sweety," Claire told him. "Tomorrow, you guys will be able to go home...and you're mother will probably never let me see you again."

Stacy frowned. "Come on, it can't be as bad as all that."

Claire sighed. "If only you knew."

As Candace, Zach and Vanessa continued to talk about Doofenshmirtz's desire for domination of the Tri-State Area, Stacy climbed out of the back of the truck and into the passenger's seat. "Hey, so what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"You know, about what you said. About your sister never letting you see Zach and Gray again."

Claire sighed again. "I'm probably just exaggerating, but...I can't imagine what she's going to say about this. I mean, I was supposed to keep my nephews here at the park...under my own supervision. But I was so preoccupied with everything I'm doing here at the park...I kind of lost track of them. They almost died more times than I can count on both hands. I don't know if my sister's ever going to forgive me for this."

"But your sisters."

"Yes, but we've kind of drifted apart from my sister's family over the past several years or so. I've seen Gray and Zach three times since they were born, prior to today. And two of those were funerals. I never visit; I never call. I can't even remember how old they are for crying out loud. Guess that kinda makes me a lousy aunt."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. My sister's right – I'm an island."

"Well, it _can_ be kind of messy to have other people in your life sometimes."

"But I like people. I just get so caught up in all my personal affairs that I can't even seem to notice things that are right under my nose. I guess all the people I care about just seem to get shuffled aside..."

"You seem to get along with your boyfriend well."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Stacy cocked an eyebrow. "Sure...anyway, sometimes we underestimate just how much we care about the other people in our lives. I mean, take my friend Candace for example. Her brothers get on her nerves all the time. It's the same routine everyday: her brothers try building some crazy new invention. Candace always tries to bust them. Whenever she's _this_ close to revealing their invention to their mom, it disappears. No matter what it is, it just vanishes. I'm constantly telling her to just give the busting a break for a minute and relax. My sister, Jenny, and I don't always get along either. We fight all the time."

"What siblings don't?"

"Exactly. Siblings – and this goes for other family members too – have their differences. We all have things that we do that get under our relatives' skin and irritates them. We all have issues. We just have to accept that as a part of life and not let us get bogged down or swept away by it. You get what I'm saying? Sometimes, you just gotta step back, take a deep breath and smell all the little things in life we normally miss when we're always bustling around acting busy. We can't miss those little things in life that are important to us, cause life's way too short."

"Thanks..."

"Stacy."

"Right, Stacy."

"No problem."

"Ahh!" Candace screamed.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"It's at the window!"

Claire and Stacy opened the window separating the front of the truck to the section Zach, Gray, Candace and Vanessa were in when they saw the hideous face of a _Velociraptor_ peering at them from outside. The dinosaur hissed before she bumped the glass with her nose, causing a spiderweb of cracks to appear.

"She's trying to get in!" Gray exclaimed.

"Go!" Candace yelled. "Get us out of here!"

"Alright, hang on!" Claire said. She turned the ignition on and slammed the gas pedal. The truck zoomed forward, causing the raptor to fall to the ground behind them.

Claire drove the truck away from the Raptor Paddock and onto the road that would take them back to Main Street. Unfortunately, Claire had taken off so quickly that the teens were unable to shut the back doors; they saw a pair of raptors coming in from behind.

" _Velociraptors_!" Gray shouted. "And they're catching up fast!"

True to his words, Charlie and Delta were racing toward the open truck at top speed. In a few moments they would be able to attack them. They had to find a way to fend them off. Zach looked around when he saw a rack loaded with electric prods. He grinned and swiped several of them off the wrack.

"Here, take these!" Zach ordered. He gave one to his brother and each of the girls.

Vanessa said, "The first one's incoming!"

With a high-pitched roar, Charlie leaped forward with jaws agape and claws brought forward. But Vanessa was ready, she swung the electric prod at the raptor and the nasty predator fell back. Delta was not far behind; she snapped her jaws aggressively as she approached.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Candace asked.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Claire responded. "Driving this thing's not as easy as it looks!"

Delta attacked and grabbed hold of Gray's prod. The raptor pulled back and Gray lost his grip on the prod. "I lost my prod!"

"Just grab another," Zach told him. But as Claire drove over a large bump in the road, the rack holding the prods came loose and tumbled out the back. That meant they only had three left. "Nice."

To everyone's surprise, Echo attacked from the side. She latched onto the truck and reached her head and right arm into an open window, snarling at her prey. Candace squealed in surprise as she nearly fell out of the truck, grabbing hold of the door just in time.

"Somebody help me!" Candace screamed. Her screams grew louder as Charlie rushed in for another attack. "She's literally snapping at my heels!"

"You help her," Vanessa told Zach as she smacked Echo with her prod. "I'll take care of this one."

Zach carefully reached out to Candace, while at the same time trying to hold on with his other hand. "This is as far as I can go!"

"Alright..." Candace quickly grasped Zach's hand with her own and he pulled her inside just as Charlie was about to land her jaws on her foot. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Echo was repeatedly smacked with the electric prod, but she didn't seem to want to go down. "Take that! And that! And that!" Vanessa said. Finally the tenacious Echo fell out the window. "Take that lizard girl!"

Claire swerved around a corner; everyone in the back had to hold on tight to the sides to avoid falling off. It was rather difficult driving on the jungle road at night, but Claire knew that she had to do it if they were going to survive.

"How much farther is it to Main Street?" Stacy asked.

"Not much farther, we just have to–"

Out of the darkness, Blue's head crashed in the window to Claire's left. Claire and Stacy screamed as the truck swerved to the right and left as they tried to stay on the road.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" Vanessa declared. As she zapped an incoming Echo with the prod she added, "These dinosaurs must have 10 times the endurance of an Olympic sprinter on steroids!"

Suddenly Delta leaped forward and knocked Zach's prod from his hand. "I'm unarmed!" he yelled.

Delta snarled as she dropped the prod and continued racing after the vehicle. Surely if they kept this up, they'd have enough food to last a while. Feeling the motivation to press on, Delta increased her speed and lunged forward to land in the truck when she was zapped with electricity from behind. She flopped onto the ground behind the truck. The teens gasped.

"Owen!" they cried.

"We're coming for ya, kids!" Owen said back. Hidden behind Owen was Perry (he'd left his motorcycle behind in a safe place) holding a taser rifle. "Phineas! Now!"

"You betcha!" Phineas replied. He drove the Sphere-a-raptor forward and it knelt forward in time to knock Charlie out of the way and off the road.

"We've got Echo coming in from the right!" Isabella observed.

Echo gave a haughty growl as she charged toward the Sphere-a-raptor.

"I see her!" Buford responded. He slapped the raptor to the side with the Sphere-a-raptor's right hand.

"That is three out of four," Baljeet said. "Where's Blue?"

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella proclaimed. "She's attacking Claire and Stacy!"

"We've got her," Owen replied. He sped up, allowing him and Perry to ride real close to the driver's side of the truck. Perry lifted the rifle and pulled the trigger. The effect was immediate on Blue as she yelped in surprise and fell onto the ground. The three vehicles carried on down the road, leaving the four raptors in the dust.

"We did it!" Candace said. Everyone cheered.

Claire looked over at Owen. "Nice timing."

"Well, you know," Owen said with a smirk. "I kinda owe you one from earlier." Looking back, Owen saw the raptors were regrouping. Despite many hard hits and falls, he knew from personal experience that _Velociraptors_ were tough dinosaurs. If they didn't hurry, the raptors would be back on them again. "We need to get inside," Owen told the others.

"Agreed," Claire said. "How far is Main Street from here? Do you know?"

"Yeah. It's not far. Come on."

* * *

Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo watched as the three vehicles continued on down the road. With a short rest, the four of them would be ready to continue pursuing their prey. As the dinosaurs caught their breaths from the chase, the raptor-like calls of the _Indominus rex_ were heard. Blue called back. This time, the raptors would attack the humans on _their_ turf. Feeling new energy, Blue called to the rest of her pack and the foursome began moving toward the center of the island.

* * *

 **A/N: Who knew Velociraptors could cause such mayhem? I guess that just goes to show you that you should never go to war with weapons capable of eating you and your team. I can't believe this story is almost over already personally. It seemed just like yesterday when I got this great idea to do a Phineas and Ferb and Jurassic World crossover. Soon, it'll be time to end this story. But that won't be for several more weeks to come. In the next chapter, we'll see some more awesome action sequences! As usual, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, leave a comment down below and I'll publish the next chapter soon! Carpe diem!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	16. Battle of the Tyrants

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 16: Battle of the Tyrants**

 **A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, but this chapter is a good deal longer than my typical chapters for this story. The reason for that is because I have a lot of stuff to cover here and there wasn't a good place to end the chapter until the end of the scene. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The vet unit pulled to a sudden stop upon reaching Main Street. Owen's bike and the Sphere-a-raptor parked next to it. Everyone climbed out of the truck (and Perry returned to his "normal platypus" appearance), glad to be alive.

"That was incredible, Phineas!" Gray congratulated. "That was so amazing how you guys fought off those raptors."

"Well, we had a little help from the greatest raptor trainer ever," Phineas said.

Candace scanned the vicinity – with everyone having evacuated, Main Street seemed unusually quiet and abandoned. There were no children running up and down the paths or people buying souvenirs at the gift shops. No one else was around. "This seems to quiet."

"Candace is right," Claire said. "We need to get everyone inside. We should be safe there."

As everyone hurried toward the Innovation Center, Baljeet said, "There is still something I do not get. If the _Indominus_ was under that scientist's command, why did she intentionally press that self-destruct button?"

"I. rex is intelligent. Though she developed an artificial bond with that scientist, she's still capable of making her own decisions."

"So it's kind of like pets then," Vanessa concluded. "They trust their owners but still will often disobey."

"Exactly." Owen shook his head. "I knew that trust-forming method seemed like cheap shortcut. Solid animal relationships take time and effort. They're not as easy to form as the press of a button."

Claire and Owen led the others through the front doors of the Innovation Center. They started walking down the hall that led to the Control Room until Claire a door in Creation Lab that was ajar, and there seemed to be voices coming from the room. She stopped walking to look at it a second time.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Owen asked.

"I thought they evacuated the lab."

"They should have," Vanessa told them. "I was there when Mr. Masrani told Henry that they needed to shut everything down. He seemed pretty clear about it too."

"That seems kind of suspicious; we should check it out," Phineas suggested.

"Good idea," Owen confirmed.

They were in for a nasty surprise in the Creation Lab's secret room: inside they saw a small laboratory with several InGen military men moving out equipment. Along the walls, there were glass cages for some of the weirdest animals the group had ever seen: a two-headed snake (or is it two snakes with one body?), a two-headed turtle, glow-in-the-dark zebrafish, an albino baby python, a lizard with an miniature eye on top of it head, a furless mouse with what looked like a human ear growing out of its back, a see-through frog, a featherless rooster and many other oddities.

"This is...peculiar," Buford said. He looked up at a wall and gasped. "Guys...that's not what I think it is, is it?"

On the wall, encased in a glass case, was an old-timey green bathing suit with white stripes, a three eyes and a mouth. "Mang, mang, mang," the bathing suite mindlessly chanted.

"What is that thing?" Zach asked.

"It looks almost like Klimperloon, the Magical Old-Timey Bathing Suit Who Lives in the Himalayas," Baljeet answered. "But it has three eyes and makes a 'mang' sound instead of the characteristic 'nang, nang' chant."

"What's going on?" Isabella asked. "What kind of crazy creatures are being cooked up in here?"

"Claire Dearing, I thought you'd be with the people who evacuated."

Everyone turned to see Dr. Henry Wu approach from a nearby closet.

"Dr. Wu," Claire said. "What's going on here?"

"We're just doing some...uh...just a little experimentation in here. We've moving everything out now actually."

"This," Phineas said, pointing to the Klimperloon-lookalike, "is more than 'a little experimentation'."

"Oh don't worry, the real Klimperloon wasn't harmed in the making of this guy. We didn't have the real Klimperloon with us, so we cloned his lookalike from the DNA in one of Klimperloon's threads we bought from some guy named...I think his last name was Random."

"Mittington Random," Candace groaned. "We know who he is. And how did you get DNA from an old bathing suit?"

Dr. Wu frowned. "I have no idea."

"Alright, spill it," Claire said, "what's going on in here Wu?"

"We...uh..."

"I'll take care of them." It was Hoskins. He entered the room and turned to Owen and the others. "Wu, you're being requested on the helipad. Why don't you head up there."

"Certainly, Hoskins."

Dr. Wu left and Hoskins began speaking to Claire, Owen and the others. "Dr. Wu works for us."

"I should've known," Owen snarled. "It's not just enough for you to alienate my raptor research project; you had to go ahead and bribe Dr. Wu to make all these...genetic freaks."

"That's not a real dinosaur," Gray stated. He was looking at a small monitor on a nearby desk. Showcased on the monitor was a diagram of _Indominus rex_ herself, alongside the miniature pictures of a cuttlefish, _Velociraptor_ , _Tyrannosaurus_ , treefrog, _Giganotosaurus_ , _Rugops_ , _Majungasaurus_ , _Carnotaurus_ , _Therizinosaurus_ and several others.

"How many animals did you use to make that thing?" Owen said to himself.

"No, it ain't kid," said Hoskins, responding to Gray and ignoring Owen's comment. "But somebody's gotta make sure this company has a future. And that someone's gonna be me! Imagine that gorgeous hybrid, just a fraction of its size...deadly...intelligent...able to hide from military technology..."

"That's just wrong, dude," Buford interjected.

"...a living weapon unlike anything ever seen. You see, humans try to be creative, but we've already got so many resources in nature itself. It would be a shame not to make use of them. Nature is just a gift that–"

The door suddenly flung open and Delta stepped into the room, issuing a vicious hiss. She instantly cast her sights on Hoskins. Hoskins backed himself into a corner; he was trapped with nowhere to go. Delta's cold, reptilian eyes met his own. In desperation, he held out his arms, trying to mimic what Owen had done earlier.

"Easy...easy, boy," Hoskins cooed. Delta seemed to ease. Maybe she remembered this motion from when Owen had trained her. "Easy, boy." Slowly, he reached out his hand toward Delta's face. "We're...we're on the same side, right? Right?"

Delta grabbed Hoskins' hand in her teeth and swung him to the floor. With a loud scream she leaped upon him behind a desk and Hoskins' cries filled the room.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Owen said. "Or we'll be next!"

The group quickly hurried out the door of the secret laboratory. But Delta took notice and quickly followed them.

* * *

"Where are we gonna go?" Stacy asked. "There's an angry raptor behind us." No more than a few strides behind them, Delta crashed through the window separating the hallway from the Creation Lab. She recovered rather quickly and tore after them. "We need to distract her!"

"I've got an idea!" Gray said as they ran into the hub of the Innovation Center. He quickly went to one of the hologram control booths and selected a dinosaur.

As the humans escaped, a holographic image of a _Dilophosaurus_ appeared in front of Delta. The _Dilophosaurus_ gave a loud cry and expanded the umbrella-like frill around. Delta was confused and thought that this was a real animal before her, so she treated it as such. She leaped forward to attack, but landed on the floor instead of her target.

Owen busted through the doors so he and the others could reach outside. But as soon as they had walked no more than a few strides away from the Innovation Center's entrance, Charlie surprised them by running out from the bushes on the left. Then Echo appeared from the right, bearing her teeth and growling. Finally, Blue rushed forward from her hiding place, glaring intently at her former alpha.

"It's an ambush!" Zach exclaimed.

There was no hope of going back into the Innovation Center either, because Delta made her way out the front door. The humans were trapped from all sides.

"We're done, man!" Buford whimpered, almost to the point of tears. "We're done! Finished! Fini! Viande morte!"

"Hold it together, Buford!" Baljeet nearly shouted.

Phineas asked, "What do we do, Owen?"

Owen nodded. "I think I got this." He looked at Blue, who snarled in return. "Hey, Blue. So that's how it is, huh?" The _Velociraptor_ didn't look ready to attack, maybe there was some respect for her former alpha still left in her. Owen knew that if he could win her over, the other raptors would too. Owen reached his hand out to Blue.

Buford hid his face behind his hands. "I can't watch..."

"Easy...easy..." Blue snapped her jaws, but Owen called her bluff. "Easy, girl...that's it." Finally, his hand touched the side of her face; only her pupils moved. "You don't scare me." Then, ever so gently, he removed the laser-beam device from the side of her head. Finally, Blue slightly dipped her head in submission...Owen was back as the alpha of their pack.

"Wow," Phineas breathed.

"See that's how real relationships are formed with these animals," Owen whispered. "They're not something you can form with the press of a button."

"Ahh!" came a loud scream from further down Main Street. Everyone looked to see a worn and panting Dr. Doofenshmirtz running towards them. "It's coming! It's coming! We're doomed!"

"What's coming, Dad?" Vanessa asked.

As if on queue, a low groan came from around the corner as the _Indominus rex_ appeared. She roared loudly, announcing her presence. Everyone stayed very still as the hybrid looked them over. She turned her attention to the raptors, making several raptor-like sounds. Blue looked back at Owen; she made a clicking sound. Owen nodded. "Alright, let's finish this thing, Blue," he whispered. Turning back to the the _Indominus_ , Blue gave a loud scream. The I. rex growled, clearly not liking that the raptors had once again sided with the humans. She suddenly smacked Blue to the closest wall with her right hand.

Echo, Charlie and Delta weren't happy with this, so they hissed a threat back at the hybrid. Owen whistled and the raptors attacked. They leaped at the giant and began slashing at her with her claws and biting with their teeth. The _Indominus_ roared in pain as the smaller dinosaurs began to penetrate her hide. She swung around and tried to dislocate her attackers. Owen and the others ran toward one of the gift shops to dodge the incoming tail of the hybrid as she swung it from right to left.

Owen said, "Phineas! You guys know what to do! Get the Sphere-a-raptor!"

"We're on it!" Phineas declared. "Come on, guys!"

"The rest of you stay here." With that, Owen got out his rifle and made his way toward the hybrid. Meanwhile, Perry slipped around a corner just in time to get his blue mask and gloves, red cape and belt on, (this was the same suit he wore when he helped the super heroes eliminate the super villains from the Tri-State Area). Then he too ran toward the hybrid with a special ray gun of his own. "Nice costume, Perry," Owen said. "Let's finish this monster."

Perry chattered and the two of them fired blast after blast of energy from their gun. The blasts hit the _Indominus_ , who bellowed in pain – she may have been resistant to many weapons, but she wasn't immune to pain. Owen.

"We're coming to the rescue!" Phineas called out. The Sphere-a-raptor charged down Main Street and leaped into the air, flashing those handy foot claws. The claws landed a direct hit and the dinosaur stumbled a little.

"Take that, hybrid!" Isabella yelled.

Furious, the _Indominus_ managed to swipe Charlie in her claws and throw her onto the pavement. To counterattack, the Sphere-a-raptor lunged forward and grabbed the _Indominus_ ' arm. Yelping, she got hold of Delta and flung her at the two legged vehicle, causing it to topple over and crash to the ground. On impact, the neck and head dislocated and the gyrosphere-body suffered a large crack.

"Abandon vehicle!" Buford exclaimed, and the kids ran for their lives back to the relative safety of the gift shop.

As the fight continued, Gray asked Baljeet, "Did you count? How many?"

Baljeet snatched his calculator from his pocket and punched some keys. "I got 24...50," Baljeet answered. "You got the same?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Candace asked.

"We need more," Gray answered.

Claire looked over in their direction. "More what?"

"More teeth," said Baljeet and Gray together.

Claire stood up. "OK, you guys stay here. Everything will be fine." Claire quickly grabbed her radio and an unlit flare and ran from the gift shop.

"Where do you think she is going?" Baljeet asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Buford told him.

* * *

Claire ran beneath the archway that said " **TYRANNOSAURUS REX KINGDOM** " at the top and continued running until she reached a large set of gates. She turned on her radio and put it up to her mouth.

"Lowery?" she asked.

"Still here. Everyone else has evacuated, but–"

"Listen, I need you to open Paddock 9."

There was brief silence. "Paddock 9? What are you crazy? We've got four raptors and a hybrid already on the loose and you want me to–"

"For Pete's sake, Lowery!" Claire yelled. "Be a man and do something for once in your life!"

"Gosh, why'd you have to make it personal?"

A few seconds later, the gates began to open, revealing a dark, forested enclosure with large trees sprouting up from the ground. Claire lit the flare...and a pair of eyes appeared from the darkness before her. A predator – the only one with any chance of taking down the _Indominus_ single-handed – began slowly walking towards her. Standing 16 feet tall and over 40 feet long, the dinosaur became visible as she stepped into the moonlight. This was the original queen of Isla Nublar – Rexy, the original _Tyrannosaurus rex_ from the first park. Attracted by the flare, she quickened her pace toward Claire.

 _Alright_ , Claire thought. _Time to run._

Claire turned and began running away from the paddock. Rexy emitted an all-powerful roar and charged after her.

* * *

Echo temporarily leaped off the _Indominus_ to mount another attack when she was unexpectedly caught in the hybrid's jaws and thrown in another direction. Perry chattered at Owen; he didn't know what the platypus was saying, but it was implied.

"You're right," Owen said. "Let's go!"

Quickly, Owen and Perry ducked into the gift shop.

"Hey, it's that Super Platypus we saw when those super villains tried to destroy Danville," Buford said.

"Wasn't that Ducky Momo?" Candace asked. "Or was I hallucinating?"

"Shh!" Owen shushed.

"What happened to the raptors?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Owen pointed in the direction of the I. rex and they all crept to the back of the gift shop wall. Unfortunately, this shop wasn't very large and only left them with a limited amount of room. As they squished themselves along the back wall, the _Indominus_ reared her ugly head at the entrance. She roared and reached her terrible four-clawed hand inside, barely missing the humans. Candace, Stacy and Gray screamed in terror as the dinosaur's hand tried again and again to snatch them. Finally, she caught hold of Gray's leg and began dragging him toward her jaws.

"She's got me!" Gray cried.

Perry leaped to action; he slapped the animal's hand with his tail repeatedly and she let go out of mere surprise. Then she reached her claws back in to continue trying to grab hold of her prize.

"Well guys," Candace said. "If I don't make it, tell Jeremy he can have Mr. Miggins!"

From around the corner, Claire ran past a life-size model of a _Spinosaurus_. Then Rexy burst through the skeleton itself, sending large bones flying in every direction. She made a loud roar, showing off her raw power. She realized there was another large predator on her turf, and she wanted her gone. Claire threw the flare at the I. rex and fell to the ground, narrowly dodging Rexy's foot as it landed. The I. rex turned her attention to the T. rex. This was the first time she'd ever seen another predator of close to her size before. It would be a challenge; who would win supremacy of Isla Nublar? Rexy roared again, and _Indominus_ roared back, accepting the challenge.

The two carnivores charged each other and locked jaws. Using the amazing strength in their necks, the giant predators dueled. It was anyone's fight. The two animal's lost grip on each other and Rexy slammed I. rex into the wall of a restaurant, causing her to fall on a grill which soon lit up in flames. Burned but not very injured, the I. rex kicked Rexy in the leg, giving her time to get up and slap the tyrannosaur in the head with her tail. As Rexy recovered, I. rex darted forward with jaws agape and slammed them onto Rexy's throat.

"No!" Isabella shouted.

Rexy moaned in pain as she was thrown to the ground by the hybridized predator. Standing over her adversary, the I. rex had won the fight. She growled haughtily at the _Tyrannosaurus_ ; all that was needed was a final bite to finish her off. I. rex leaned over with jaws agape...when the familiar sound of a raptor bark-chirp reached her ears. She looked up.

Owen's face lit up. "Was that what I thought it was?"

"Look!" Zach said.

In the mist stood the silhouette of a _Velociraptor_ stood tall and strong. But she wasn't alone – to her right and left stood Charlie, Delta and Echo. The raptors had survived. They issued a menacing series of roars to their former alpha.

"That's it!" Owen cried. "Sic her, girls!"

The raptors obeyed and charged forward at full throttle. Within seconds, they leaped onto the larger adversary and attacked. The I. rex growled as the raptors tore into her hide. She shifted her body from side to side, as if in state of confusion, in a vain attempt to free herself from the raptors. As she did so, she began moving toward the gift shop.

"Run!" Claire shouted.

Owen and the others fled the gift shop just as she swung her right foot in that direction, destroying the little shop. Watching this gave Phineas new faith.

"Say, I think we can fix the Sphere-a-raptor!" he said.

"Can we? That quickly?" Isabella asked.

"It's worth a try. Come on guys, I need all of your help!"

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Zach, Gray, Candace, Stacy, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa ran toward their downed Sphere-a-raptor, ready to put it back together.

"I think we can do this," Zach said. "Only the head, neck and body are broken. We can fix it!"

"Sweet," Candace agreed.

Doofenshmirtz said, "It's a good thing I'm skilled at working with my hands. Hey, did you guys know I'm the world's best cup-stacker-"

"Can we talk about that later, Dad?" said Vanessa.

"Oh, sure."

Owen and Perry rejoined the fight and resumed shooting at the hybrid. As they looked up though, they saw a small helicopter that shined a spotlight down upon the fight – inside the helicopter was Carl, Monogram, who was the co-pilot, and Simon Masrani, who was the pilot.

"You sure you can fly that thing?" Claire shouted above the sound of the battle and the chopper's propeller.

"Do not worry, Claire," Masrani shouted back. "I've got this."

"Looks like you guys need some assistance!" Carl shouted through a megaphone. Along the sidelines, a duck, lizard, raccoon, chicken, turtle, dog, worm and a cat came into view – they didn't have fedoras on, for secrecy purposes, but Perry knew they were agents from OWCA! "You guys know what to do! ATTACK!"

The animals (at least, all the ones with hands and opposable thumbs) swung into the battle on ropes. Randomly, the animals jumped off the ropes and attacked with their own unique karate-like fighting moves. Even Agent Worm (somehow) flung himself into the air and landed on the _Indominus_ ' eyeball for a brief second, temporarily blinding the beast. Then Peter the Panda flew in with his hovercar and began firing bamboo-balls from a small canon onboard.

Claire nearly fainted. "A panda bear flying a hovercar? I've got to go lay down after this."

"We've got it!" Phineas declared. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem," Stacy said. "This is fun!"

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford assumed their respected roles in the Sphere-a-raptor and the giant raptor-like vehicle was on her feet once again. She ran straight for the _Indominus_ and landed several successful hits on her body. The I. rex growled in surprise and crashed through two or three amenities in a row, rendering them destroyed.

"Let's fight back with a tail-swipe, Ferb!" Phineas suggested.

Ferb gave his step-brother a thumbs up and caused the giant raptor to slap its tail into the side of the great beast. From the sidelines, Rexy rose to her feet and growled, her sights set on the I. rex. She charged forward, ready to rid the island of this beast once and for all. Seeing her approach, the OWCA agents ceased their attack on the I. rex just as Rexy slammed her chompers into her shoulder with all her might. The terrible _Indominus_ _rex's_ armor wasn't feeling all that tough anymore when faced with over 3,000 pounds of sheer bite force and six-inch teeth. I. rex slashed the tyrannosaur with her claws, but Rexy's grip was too strong. The raptors leaped off the I. rex as Rexy threw her adversary to the ground near the edge of the lagoon, breaking the fence separating Main Street from the water itself.

Everyone watched as a battered and tired _Indominus_ righted herself. Wounds covered her body and she appeared to be blinded in one eye. Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo stood before this monster, growling and snarling at her aggressively. The I. rex flashed her dozens of gnarly teeth; as tired and beat-up as she was, she wasn't going to go down easy and she roared back another challenge.

But all of a sudden, the huge crocodilian jaws of the _Mosasaurus_ exploded from the water like a killer whale after a seal and she grabbed the _Indominus_ ' mid-section. Trapped in the jaws of a leviathan even larger than her, the I. rex was powerless as the mosasaur – monster of the deep – dragged her back into the abyss of the lagoon with a great splash. _Indominus rex_ , the "Untameable King", was no more.

Rexy, tired and wounded herself, looked at the humans and animal agents watching nearby, then at the raptor squad. The raptors cawed quietly as they gazed up at the tyrant lizard queen. Deciding it wasn't worth a fight, Rexy turned and walked away, having reclaimed her title as Queen of Jurassic World.

"We did it!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"A mission well done!" Monogram said. He turned to Masrani and said, "Let's land this thing before it ends up like the other chopper you had."

As the helicopter began to fly away, Masrani argued, "That one only crashed because those pterosaurs attacked it."

Claire shook her head in amazement. "Well, this has been quite a day."

"No kidding," Doofenshmirtz said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Owen agreed. He looked down at Perry, who grinned at his friend. The two of them fist-bumped as Owen said, "Just like old times, hey bud?"

Perry chattered in agreement.

The _Velociraptors_ – Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo – were standing not too far away. As Owen looked over in their direction and grinned, Blue cocked her head to the side and cawed. "That's the way we do it girls," he said quietly.

Blue called to the rest of her pack and they all sprinted off into the night.

Phineas and Ferb approached Owen. "That...was...awesome!" said Phineas. "I think that was one of the coolest things we've done all summer."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, it was wasn't it."

"I mean, we not only visited the greatest theme park in the world, but we also survived multiple dinosaur encounters, built a Sphere-a-raptor and fought a monster hybrid!"

"That was totally cool, man," Buford said.

Perry waddled back over to his owners, having returned to his normal appearance.

"Oh there you are, Perry," Phineas said. "You missed the whole thing."

"That's not surprising," said Candace.

Zach chuckled. "After today, nothing's gonna surprise me anymore."

As if on queue, a young black-haired woman was suddenly shot from the water and she landed in Ferb's arms. It was Zara!

"Zara!" everyone gasped in surprise.

"What happened to you?" Claire asked. "I haven't seen or heard from you since–"

"Long story short," Zara answered between pants, "Pterodactyl...lagoon...mosasaur...regurgitation. Who knew being inside a mosasaur's stomach could be so exhausting."

"Well we're glad you're back."

"Yes, me too." She turned to Ferb. "And thanks for...uh..catching me. Falling on hard concrete's not appealing."

Ferb gave a thumb's up.

"Wait a minute," Buford began. "If that mosasaur ate both you and the pterodactyl, where's the pterodactyl?"

A loud shriek came from a couple dozen feet away – on the edge of the lagoon, a soaked _Pteranodon_ was climbing out of the water. After shaking the water from her body, she leaped into the air and flew off.

"Can we go home now?" Gray asked.

Claire nodded. "Yes, yes we can."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I decided to let Zara live in this story; even though she's not the most responsible nanny perhaps, I like her all the same and I wanted her to at least make another small appearance here. Awesome fight scene or what? I like how I was able to add the Sphere-a-raptor AND OWCA's animal agents to the fight scene at the end. I hope it met all your expectations. That's the end of "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World"...NOT! I've still got one more chapter to wrap this story up! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, leave a comment below and since this is the second to last chapter, I will pick two or three comments from this chapter and feature them as a shout out? How's that sound? See you guys in a couple weeks!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my previous stories: "JurassiQuest".**


	17. The Grand Finale

**Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World! - Chapter 17: What It's All About**

 **A/N: This is the last, final chapter of "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World". I'm kinda bummed that we'll be finishing up this story, but I guess I had it coming, huh? Please be sure to read the entire chapter all the way through and leave a comment when you're through. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park/World or Phineas and Ferb except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Dr. Henry Wu watched as the soldiers packed the last of the equipment and embryos into the helicopter. He frowned and sighed. "Now why couldn't we just stay here? I'm sure we would have figured out a way to keep the research secure. But no, Hoskins insists we get out of here. This is going to put us so far behind."

One of the soldiers approached Wu. "Dr. Wu, we're ready for you on the chopper."

Henry followed the soldier toward the helicopter; already the propellers were spinning and it was ready to take off at any moment. Henry took his seat and the soldier gave a few orders to his fellow troopers.

"Where's Hoskins anyway?" Henry asked.

The soldier turned to the geneticist and frowned. "He didn't make it."

Henry's eyes grew. _That's not good_ , he thought. "But what about our deal? Is it still intact."

"Don't worry. You and your research will be taken care of. You'll be sent to a secure location elsewhere."

Henry was rather startled by Hoskins' death, but he knew he needed to keep a clear mind. He had so much work and research to do, he couldn't afford to be slowed down anymore than this move would delay him already. As the helicopter took off, Henry looked out the window. Something his previous boss, John Hammond, had said 22 years ago rang in his mind: " _Creation...is an act of sheer will. Next time...it'll be flawless._ "

* * *

The ferries finally arrived at the Isla Nublar Docks and evacuated everyone safely off the island. The very next day, everyone was taken to the nearest airport in Costa Rica.

"This airport is huge!" Baljeet exclaimed. "It is way bigger than the one we have in Danville."

"Yeah, it is," Claire agreed.

"Kinda crowded though," Owen commented.

"Not more crowded than a mosasaur's digestive system," Zara said, shivering in disgust. "Trust me."

Just then, the group was approached by Simon Masrani. "It's good to see that you're all alright."

"Yes, we're fine," Owen said.

"Have any of you by any chance seen Dr. Wu? I'd like to have a word with that...that...scoundrel."

"Haven't seen him," Claire told Masrani.

"I see. The weasel probably cowarded off somewhere. Anyway, are you looking for anyone?"

"We're looking for our parents," Zach said.

"Zach! Gray!"

Everyone turned to see a relatively young couple hurry over to them looking relieved.

"Mom! Dad!" Gray exclaimed. Gray and Zach rushed over to their parents for a much-needed hug.

"We missed you guys so much!" their mom said. "Are you OK, Gray?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Are you OK, Zach?"

"Well, I'm alive," he kidded.

They all laughed, glad to be together again. Then Ms. Mitchell went over to Claire and gave her a hug as well. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm so, so sorry about everything," Claire started. "I was so busy and–"

"Shhh, it's OK now. We're all together again."

Candace wiped a tear from her face and wrapped her arm around Phineas. "Happy family reunions always get me," she said.

"Yes, yes they do," Phineas said. "I wonder where our parents are."

"There they are!" Isabella cried.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Stacy quickly ran to Linda and Lawrence. "MOM! DAD!" they said.

"Oh there you kids are," Linda said. "We were looking everywhere for you. You kids look all worn out. You OK?"

"Are you kidding? We had an awesome time!" Phineas exclaimed. "While Candace and Stacy were riding the gyrospheres, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and me made this awesome Sphere-a-raptor vehicle that we used to save Candace and Stacy when they were attacked by this huge hybrid dinosaur. Then we helped our new friend Owen Grady, his pack of trained _Velociraptors_ and Rexy defeat the hybrid in this great battle. It was epic."

Lawrence and Linda raised their eyebrows.

"You kids have such active imaginations," Linda said.

"Yes," Lawrence agreed. "I miss the days of my youth when my imagination was that–"

"Wait, wait, wait," Candace interrupted. "Are you telling me you didn't hear about that scenario?"

"What scenario?" Linda asked.

"What did you think happened when the pterosaurs were freed from the Aviary?"

"Freed from the Aviary? Candace, are you sure you're not still tired from yesterday?"

"Wait..." Candace's eye twitched, "don't tell me you missed the whole thing!"

"What happened to you guys?" Stacy asked.

"Well, we were on the Gondola Lift," Lawrence explained, "when they announced that everyone needed to return to the dock. So that's where we went."

"How did you not see all those pterosaurs flying around?" Phineas asked, very confused.

"Welcome to my world, Phineas," Candace uttered. "Welcome to my world."

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz frowned as he watched all the happy family reunions going on around him. Vanessa took notice. "Dad, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I really wished I could have had time to take you around the park, sweety," Doofenshmirtz apologized with a sigh. "I was so busy carrying out my evil plan...I thought we'd have some father-daughter time after I finished my to do list for the day, but none of _that_ happened."

"It's OK, Dad, really. We're here together now. Besides, I had fun anyway."

Doofenshmirtz brightened up. "Well, that's good to know."

A moment later, Agent P, wearing his fedora was by his side. He chattered. "Oh, hey, Perry the platypus. So now that we're done with our usual routine for the day, we're good right?" Perry gave him a thumb's up. "That's my monotreme. Say, while we're here, why don't the three of us find an ice cream parlor or something. There's probably one in the cafeteria over there."

"Sure," Vanessa said. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Claire watched as her family continued laughing and talking about the previous days events. _They look happy together_ , she concluded.

Owen approached her. Claire smiled. "So...what do we do now?"

"Probably stick together," Owen said. "For survival."

"Yeah."

"So is it official now?" Owen and Claire looked over to see Isabella. She asked again, "So is it official?"

"Is what official?" Claire asked.

Phineas and Ferb approached as well. "You know, you two...together?" Phineas added.

"Oh...well," Claire was for once at a loss of words. She turned to Owen.

"Maybe," Owen answered.

"Say, where are your parents?"

"They went to go find a restroom," Phineas answered.

"How did they take what happened the other day?" Owen inquired.

"They missed the entire thing," Candace said.

"What?" Claire was puzzled. "How could they..."

"Don't ask."

Gray and his brother approached. "I guess that happens a lot, huh?" Gray said.

Ferb made a thumbs up.

Claire winced. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk."

"Well," Ferb said. "I usually only say one line per day."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

Ferb was silent, blinking his eyes.

"Really? That's it?"

Phineas elbowed his brother. "That's Ferb for ya."

Suddenly, two kids – boys – ran up to the group. "Oh my gosh, are you Phineas and Ferb?" the first boy said.

"Yeah, that's us."

"Man, I've _always_ wanted to meet you!" the second boy said. "You guys are, like, totally popular in my school."

"And we totally love your songs."

"Yeah, would you, like, sing something for us?"

Phineas looked at Ferb. "Well...I dunno..."

"Please?" the boys asked together.

"Yeah," said a random man in the crowd. "You should sing something!"

"Totally," said a teenage girl nearby. "Sing something awesome!"

"We don't even have instruments," Phineas said.

"No worries," said Barry as he approached with a transportable drum set in his hands. "I found loads of instruments in that garbage pile over there by the door. It is amazing what people throw away these days."

"I can do drums," Zach said.

Gray snapped his fingers. "And I'm good with a guitar!"

Phineas grinned. "I think I know what _else_ we're gonna do today!"

* * *

(On a makeshift stage in front of the huge audience – basically everyone in this section of the airport – Phineas, Ferb, Gray and Baljeet are on guitars, Isabella is a back-up singer and Buford and Zach are on the drums)

 **Phineas:** _OK, guys, 1...2...1234!_

("Gitchee Gitchee Goo" starts to play)

 **Candace:** _Hey, you guys need an extra singer?_

 **Phineas:** _Well, you're still our hundredth contestant, so go grab a mike._

 **Candace:** _Sweet!_

 **Owen:** _Hey, this gonna sound kinda weird, but–_

 **Phineas:** _You two wanna sing too? You bet!_

 **Claire** , slightly worried: _Wait, me? Sing?_

 **Owen:** _Come on, it'll be fun._

 **Claire:** _I don't sing._

(Zara pushes Claire towards Owen and the stage)

 **Owen:** _You'll do fine._

 **Barry:** _So, you're little friends, Phineas and Ferb...they're really pretty popular, huh?_

 **Owen:** _You have no idea, man. These guys are an awesome team._

 **Perry:** _Grrr._

 **Owen:** _Yeah, you're right, Perry. WE are an awesome team too._

 **Phineas:** _Ladies and gentlemen, the band you've all been waiting for...Phineas and the Ferb-Tones! I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song!_

 **Stacy:** _You rock, Candace!_

 **Phineas:** Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

 **Candace and Isabella:** That's what my baby says!

 **Phineas:** Mow-mow-mow!

 **Candace and Isabella:** And my heart starts pumping!

 **Phineas:** Chicka-chicka choo wap!

 **Candace and Isabella:** Never gonna stop!

 **All (except Owen and Claire):** Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

 **Phineas:** My baby's got her own way of talking,

Whenever she says something sweet.

And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',

Cause my vocabulary's incomplete!

I know it may sound confusing...

 **Candace and Isabella:** (Ooh!)

 **Phineas:** Sometimes, I wish she'd give it to me straight!

But I never feel like I'm losing,

 **Candace and Isabella:** (Losing!)

 **Phineas:** When I take the time to translate!

 **All:** Here's what I'm talking 'bout!

 **Owen:** Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

 **Phineas:** That's what my baby says!

 **Owen:** Mow-mow-mow!

 **Claire:** And my heart starts pumping!

 **Owen and Phineas:** Chicka-chicka choo wap!

 **Candace, Claire and Isabella:** Never gonna stop!

 **All:** Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

 **Owen:** Relationships can be confusing...

Let me tell ya little bit 'bout mine.

Women and their pri-or-ities,

It makes me wanna loose my mind!

 **Owen:** It's so easy to loose the light,

Of things we find important to us!

Once again about those prio-ri-ties,

You gotta–

 **Claire, interrupting and temporarily snatching his mike:** _And that's when we get back to the chorus._

 **Phineas:** Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

 **Candace and Isabella:** That's what my baby says!

 **Owen:** Mow-mow-mow!

 **Claire:** And my heart starts pumping!

 **Gray and Zach:** Chicka-chicka choo wap!

 **All:** Never gonna stop...'Cause summer belongs to you!

("Summer Belongs to You")

 **Candace and Claire:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Phineas and Owen:** Summer belongs to you!

 **Candace and Claire:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Phineas and Isabella:** Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun,

There's nothing better to do

Summer belongs to you!

 **Phineas** : It's been a long, long day and there were moments when I doubted...

 **Isabella** :...that we'd ever reach the point when we could laugh and sing about it.

 **Phineas** **and Isabella:** Now the sun will set on this,

Another extraordinary day

And when it comes around again you know I'll say...

Tell me what'cha wanna do today

All we need is a place to start

If we have heart, we'll make it

'Cause we're not messing around

 **Claire, Candace & Isabella:** (We're not messing around)

 **Phineas and Isabella** : Yes we can dream it, build it, even survive it

I know we can really take it

To the limit before the sun goes down...

 **Phineas:** When predators abound you gotta make your move

 **Isabella:** Stay with the beat and keep up with the groove

 **Phineas and Isabella:** They're moving in and there's a lot we need to do

There's a world of danger right outside your door

Why settle for survival when I feel we can thrive?

Just need the mot-i-v-ation and we'll stay alive

I will survive...

'Cause summer belongs to you!

 **Claire and Candace:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Phineas and Isabella:** Summer belongs to you!

 **Claire, Candace and Isabella:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Phineas and Isabella:** Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun

There's nothing better to do

Summer belongs to you!

 **Candace:** _Alright, we're taking a verse._

 **Phineas:** _Be my guest._

 **Candace:** We traveled to Jurassic World

So many times, we ran away

 **Zach:** But you helped her get her courage back...

 **Candace:**...so now I've got to say

That though I've often thought of you

As just a nuisance and a bother

Today I can't imagine having,

 **Zach and Candace:** Better little brothers!

 **Candace:** And you've gotta believe in something.

 **Zach:** (In something.)

 **Baljeet:** So today I believed in you!

 **Buford:** And we came through...

 **Candace:**...and we made! I've never been so proud...

 **Phineas and Zach:** Never been so proud...

 **Candace:** I know at first it seemed implausible.

 **Gray:** But we accomplished the impossible.

 **Candace:** Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud...

 **Candace:** Time is what you make of it so take a chance.

 **Zach:** Life is full of music so we ought to dance.

 **Candace:** The world's a stage and it is time for your debut.

 **Vanessa** , **from audience:** _Way to rock, Candace!_

 **Candace:** Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair.

 **Phineas:** _Yeah!_

 **Candace:** The world is calling, so just get out there.

You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view...

 **Phineas:** Yes it's true...

 **Phineas, Isabella and Candace:** Summer belongs to you!

 **Others:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Phineas and Isabella:** Summer belongs to you!

 **Others:** (Summer belongs to you!)

 **Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby!**

 **All: Never gonna stop!**

 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!**

(Audience cheers)

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it! "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World" is officially OVER! What did you guys think of the song at the end? I figured that since this story is my idea of what a Phineas and Ferb/Jurassic World crossover would look like on television, I'd better add a song (after all, what Phineas and Ferb episode doesn't have a song, with the exception of the earliest ones?). Of course, I'm a little sad that the story is ending. I really enjoyed working on two of my favorite franchises at once. How did you guys like it? What's next for me? Well, I'm going to finish "Jurassic World: Apocalypse". Personally, I was thinking I could do another Phineas and Ferb crossover after that. Maybe Phineas and Ferb and BBC's Primeval or something. I'm not sure yet. In any case, be sure to favorite this story and post a comment and I'll hurry up and finish my other "Jurassic" series so I can work on another Phineas and Ferb story! Carpe diem!**

 **PS. Also be sure to check out my NEW poll, in which you can choose your favorite character from one of my other stories "Jurassic World: Apocalypse".  
**


End file.
